


We Will Rock You

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Rock AU, Camp Star, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Music, Rockband, Singer Oikawa, Songs, Summer, Summer Camp, a mix between camp rock 1 and 2, battle of camps, camp rock - Freeform, camps, don't ask me how terushima is the baterist when he can't sit still, haikyuu camp rock au, haikyuu musical, hint of homophobia, kuroo and bokuto bros as always, kyoutani futakuchi and terushima are in a band, musical battle, pianist akaashi, ukai leader of my heart, ukai vs washijo what is this season 3?, violinist shirabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: Everyone returns to Camp Rock with the intention of spending another summer of music and fun. However, they soon learn that a new musical camp, Camp Star, has opened on the other side of the lake, whose goal is not to have fun but to shape campers into pop stars. When the Camp Star director challenges Camp Rock to a musical battle to see which of the two camps really has the best musical talent, everyone prepares for a camp war to prove who deserves to be the champion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love Disney so here's the result. English isn't my primary language so sorry for any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me if you find anything. Definitely the most demanding story I ever write because even though is short, it's about music, and trying to represent songs and feelings through words is challenging (at least for me).
> 
> Don't doubt to comment what you want, thoughts about the story, or if you want to suggest something for the story. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> By the way, thanks to my best friend for choosing the title of the story when I told her I didn't know how to name it, and for supporting all my messages talking about the story. This is for you, let Disney and singing like a disaster unite us forever.
> 
> No kidding, when I was uploading the story, my computer went crazy, I had to turn it off and now I'm the meme of all the spongebobs running from one side to the other with fire in the middle because a new kyouhaba story that I was writing wasn't saved.

“Chikara, come on!”

“I'm tired of you.”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and turned around, since he hadn’t been waiting for all those months only for Tanaka to appear without even holding an excuse that was credible, since the same hadn’t even counted with one that would show him that at least he had thought about him for that.

Tanaka let out an exasperated sigh, and in any case followed with haste the one in whose shoulder he rested one of his hands to stop him and then place himself in front of him, managing to be the target of the severe look the black-haired one gave him.

“Please, listen to me.” He urged.

"No, you listen to me," Ennoshita determined, taking Tanaka’s hand off him after moving his shoulder to make him understand that he didn’t want him to touch him. “I spent countless days waiting for a message from you and too many nights wondering what I did wrong for you to not want to talk to me. But it’s okay, I understand. We only had something during summer and you didn’t want anything else. But you should have told me." Tanaka opened his mouth to interrupt him but Ennoshita kept talking because he had too many emotions to suppress them all. “Now it's summer again but it won’t be the same as last year. This time I will only focus on my music and you on your own, apparently that’s what you have been looking for all these months.”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes again, and after speaking, he hurriedly stepped forward for Tanaka to not think of following him, since what he least wanted was continue seeing the one who had responded him with less frequency as well as with less words with the passing of days.

He had believed that because the previous year they had been together throughout their stay during the camp, they would make the feelings between them last longer than the duration of the summer, but he had become confused and it had become clear to him that unlike him, Tanaka had only thought of him as someone to be with during summer camp instead of the rest of the year as well. And although he had enjoyed his time with him, he hadn’t liked the last few months when his messages hadn’t been responded as well as his unanswered calls, so he decided that that summer he would only focus on him and his music, since anyway he was there for that reason.

Tanaka chased him with his eyes, and his shoulders looked tired.

It had been enough to be with him for a minute to know that he had been wrong.

He hadn’t begun to ignore his calls and messages because he didn’t feel anything for Ennoshita and wasn’t interested, since he had shown the opposite during the previous camp, but because he hadn’t thought that a summer love would slowly transform into something more serious, and although he was known for being a great dancer who moved with grace but also with skill, he was also known because he wasn’t good with compromises, and he didn’t want Ennoshita to get away from him because of that, so he chose to make him stay away from him by starting to do it himself.

But once they had met face to face again, he had regretted it.

It was true that he was afraid of commitment, but he was also afraid of losing that black-haired boy for whom he had developed emotions that he still felt even if he had stopped responding to his calls as well as his messages. But apparently he had accomplished his objective, since he seemed to have managed to get Ennoshita away from him in his own way.

However, his attention was taken away from him when he suddenly felt that someone threw himself on his back strong enough to make him fall on the grass.

“Ryuu!” Nishinoya hugged him completely happy after being able to see him again, and although he was saddened by his discussion and the decisions he made regarding Ennoshita, Tanaka laughed totally amused when he heard and sighted his best friend, whom he didn’t hesitate to surround with his arms as well.

"That's new," He pointed to his only blond lock after separating from him, both sitting on the grass.

“Have you seen it? I look great!” Nishinoya stated trying to see his own blond lock, “Have you seen the other camp?” He asked him, suddenly shaking Tanaka by the shoulders. “We have company this year!”

Tanaka watched him completely confused.

“What are you talking about?”

As far as he could remember, Camp Rock had always been the only camp in the area.

“Haven’t you seen the signs during the way? There’s another camp on the other side of the lake!”

Tanaka realized that he had been too focused on Ennoshita to realize that another camp had opened on the other side of the lake, although at that moment, even though he placed his eyes there, he couldn’t see anything through the set of trees that intercepted his eyesight, and he shrugged, but suddenly both his attention and his best friend's were placed on the stage.

That day was the first of all the time they would spent there during the summer, since last year, every summer they were in Camp Rock, a place where they played instruments and danced while they composed songs to sing around the various bonfires they did at night, as well as to get to know each other and develop as better people while discovering what kind of music was to their liking. The camp counted with several cabins in which they slept as well as a main dining room and several more spaces where they took classes of dance or composition, or of some instrument in case they played it. They could also perform various activities as well as some water sports as they were in front of the lake, and always before the last day of the camp, there was a final concert where several of the campers were presented as both solo and in groups, and one was chosen so that they could fulfill their dreams by recording a song, having been Iwaizumi the winner of the previous year, who had also had the opportunity to include a song with the band composed by Ukai Keishi’s nephew, together with his two band members.

The place also had a wooden stage outside, to which both Tanaka and Nishinoya and the others present approached as soon as they saw that the duo that everyone knew very well, began to sing as a welcome for the new people that would accompanied them, although both friends realized that they turned out to be less than those who were accustomed. Tanaka glanced sideways at Ennoshita, but then returned his focus to the stage.

Inuoka played the drums and Lev the guitar as well as Daichi, while Bokuto and Kuroo were the ones who seemed to be enjoying the presentation after moving on one side singing, pronouncing words quickly since rap was the specialty of both and for the same reason they had stood out during the previous year, even if at that time they didn’t hesitate to laugh among themselves before bowing for Iwaizumi to take the stage, him taking over the song and making everyone applaud with more enthusiasm, as he was reminding them of the reason why he had won the previous year in the final concert.

“Yeah, that’s it!” After letting everyone finished having fun with the song, they all placed their attention on the director of the camp, ”Iwaizumi Hajime has returned!" Ukai exclaimed giving the teenager next to him a squeeze on his shoulder before Iwaizumi was free to high-five with Bokuto and Kuroo. “Welcome to the soul and heart of rock and roll!” The adult continued to say, observing the adolescent audience in front of him before the vice-director of the camp took the stage at his side to wave to the others present. “Be rockers, dancers, or play any instrument, Camp Rock is the camp for you.”

Everyone cheered cheerfully except for Tsukishima, whom Yamaguchi nudged for him to start doing it even if it was in a deplorable way.

“Now, you may have noticed there are not as many people as last year, but don’t worry,” Ukai assured them at the same time they all turned their heads when they heard the sound of a horn being touched by whoever was driving the car that had just arrived, capturing everyone’s attention. “Rockers, my nephew and his two best friends, better known as Connect 3.”

The two front doors of the car were opened as well as one of the back ones, and although the three that made up the band were present because Futakuchi, who had honked after being the one who drove, rested his arms on the roof of the car and Kyoutani remained seated, Terushima let out a scream when he tried to get off the car, only managing to fall, making everyone laugh and Ukai hit himself in the forehead.

"You shouldn’t have tied his shoes together," Kyoutani said, only casting a sidelong glance at the one who had done everything but a triumphal entry.

"He says he can make everything look cool," Futakuchi managed to articulate between laughs because he had been the one to cause the other to fall down after tying his shoelaces together.

"They'll be with us all summer," Ukai said.

Kyoutani got out of the car as a decent person while Futakuchi walked through the front of the car at the same time that Terushima managed to untangle his laces to get up and smile as if nothing had happened.

“All summer?” Iwaizumi asked the adult, because in the end he knew the three teenagers one year younger than him after having recorded a song with them after winning the final concert of the previous year.

Ukai nodded.

“The official reason is because they miss their uncle, of course.”

Terushima turned out to be his only real nephew, but the others had become closer to him, so it was common for him to refer to the three as part of his family. Everyone turned their eyes to the three that turned out to be the best known since they were a famous band after all.

“Everyone’s staring. React or say hello," Kyoutani whispered to Terushima.

Although he was famous, he was the least of the three who enjoyed being one.

He was grateful that his band was known and that many people heard him sing as well as play the guitar along with his two best friends, but even though he was accustomed to get on stage to sing in front of large crowds, when he was without his guitar or in front of a microphone to sing, he didn’t enjoy the attention.

"Hi, I'm Terushima Yuuji, he’s Kyoutani Kentarou, and he Futakuchi Kenji," Said the one who introduced himself first and then pointed to his friends. “I know it will be difficult but treat us like any other camper," He added proudly, and Kyoutani rolled his eyes as Futakuchi chuckled. “Wow, I guess it's not that difficult," Terushima added as the others turned to see the two adults instead of continuing with their interest in them.

"As I was saying," Ukai continued after not being impressed with his nephew’s words, “This year we are less, courtesy of our friends on the other side of the lake. Camp Star. And not so conveniently led by whoever wants to destroy me, and he's still angry since with my band we didn’t make a record with him, Washijo Tanji.”

“Washijo Tanji!?” All of them rested their attention on Bokuto when he shouted. “The person who owns Star Records is on the other side of the lake?!”

“Yes, thanks for showing your concern Bokuto.” The mentioned one held his most innocent smile when he heard the adult. “Now, it will take a little effort but I am sure that we can all coexist peacefully in the lake.”

As soon as Ukai finished speaking, everyone focused on the last place he had mentioned since they saw and heard two motorboats move in the waters to then hear something similar to shots.

“Ah! We are under attack!” Bokuto didn’t hesitate to bend over to transform himself into a ball.

And Hinata did the same.

However, unlike them, everyone rested their eyes in the sky when they realized that what had sounded like shots had been nothing but cannons firing what turned out to be small baskets with thin silver and purple parachutes.

"It's full of marshmallows," Kuroo said holding one.

"This one has chocolates," Takeda added with another one in his hands.

"Cookies." Goshiki smiled.

Iwaizumi took the silver card he sighted in Kuroo's basket.

“Camp Rock is invited to an opening night bonfire.”

Suddenly everyone began to clap enthusiastically and shout for joy.

“No, no, no. Absolutely not." Ukai denied at all costs.

“Bonfire! Bonfire! Bonfire!”

“This is a trap, I'm sure of that,” He expressed addressing the other who seemed to be the only one to hear him as all the teenagers present continued to scream with joy, totally excited to start the summer in that way.

“Let's go, Keishin. It will be fun. You said it yourself, we must coexist," Takeda said taking another bite of his chocolate before smiling amused.

Ukai held a grimace, and besides him, Iwaizumi seemed to be the only one without being completely entertained with the idea of already having plans for that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's a story with music I'll leave videos so you can imagine that what I describe it's the video or something similar. Camp Star's presentation but in a duet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLKWb93xa04

“This is not a camp, it's a resort.”

Takeda looked around, since when they had barely gotten out of the canoes in where they had crossed the lake, just like the others, he had been able to see the reflections of colorful lights and different indications that signalized where each place of the camp was.

“A little help. Help please," Futakuchi begged with one foot in the canoe and another on the wooden board that was the outlet to the lake, each time providing more distance between them, only wanting the opposite, until Kyoutani rolled his eyes before taking his arm to bring him closer and get him down without falling into the water.

Although he almost managed to do it when the children of the camp ran close to them.

“Is that a camera?” Terushima asked one of them.

He was a fan of cameras in any of its aspects, whether to smile at one or record funny moments with it.

"Don’t touch it," Said the little boy when he saw the blond approaching his hand to his device.

"Do you think I'll drop it in the water?”

They both saw exactly how that happened when they started struggling with it, and instead of helping him, both Futakuchi and Kyoutani chose to leave while the boy watched Terushima holding an innocent smile.

“You threw it. You can swim for it.”

At the same time that a grimace took place on Terushima's face, the others began to disperse around him, until Ukai and Takeda remained still when a older adult appeared in front of them. He wore a white suit that gave him a formal image, although his serious face and the severity of his expression were enough to radiate an aspect of respect and formality.

“Ukai.” The adult began to say, not changing his expression, “We haven’t seen each other for a long time.”

The aforementioned forced himself to straighten up as soon as he glimpsed the man whose discography he hadn’t wanted to sign a contract with because he suggested to change the way he composed music with his band.

"Washijo,” Ukai articulated being serious, but even if he didn’t want to be rude or disrespectful, the man in front of him never did anything without ulterior motives. “I don’t know what you're playing.” He added, since he was sure the invitation for them to be there wasn’t a simple gesture for everyone in both camps to meet each other.

“I am beginning to think why I decided not to sign a contract with you.”

“Is that what you've been telling people?” Ukai asked, since the story turned out to be the other way around.

“You must stop living in the past, Ukai.” The adult suggested with his hands behind his lower back. “I'm trying to reach out to you here.”

“Reach out. Reach out of by driving me out of business.”

“There's no reason why we can’t both be successful. We both had on a leash.”

“Leash.”

“Camp Star is dedicated to producing the superstars of tomorrow, and what's your place about again.”

“Encouraging kids to love their music.”

“Like I said. Room for the both of us.”

Washijo watched both adults before leaving them alone again as he had to stay ready for what his campers had prepared for that night, and Ukai didn’t doubt to observe Takeda as soon as they were alone.

“You, you know just to be clear. He did want to make a contract with us, we told him no.”

“I know, I know.” The one with black curls assured him by patting him on the back.

“We told him no.”

Takeda continued to assure him that he knew he was telling the truth about what had happened, and both stopped finding themselves mired in their conversation when they suddenly stayed by the structure before them. And like them, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but be surprised when he realized that a bonfire didn’t seem to mean the same thing for both camps, because instead of a couple of burned trunks, a huge hexagonal stage remained in front of him with several steps as if a true concert was about to take place. On the stage there was a smaller platform where there a drum was placed as well as two guitars and a keyboard, and behind those, two screens showed the logo of the camp in which they were, in where, in Takeda's words, it really seemed to be a resort.

“We shouldn’t be here. It’s so obvious that this man wants to get back at Ukai,” Iwaizumi said with Terushima by his side, in whom at that moment he placed his attention since he was completely soaked from head to toe and holding a cup in his hands. “What is that?” He asked.

"Hot chocolate," He answered, smiling sideways. “They are giving it for free at the entrance. You can also keep your cup," Terushima added, raising both eyebrows repeatedly, but he arched one when Iwaizumi observed him strangely. “What?”

“There's no way I'm staying in this camp.”

“Go, nobody forces you to stay.”

Both of them rested their eyes on the boy who had come down the stairs next to them. He had ocher hair split unevenly on two sides although it seemed to have been cut to perfection by the symmetrical manner of his front locks, and he didn’t hesitate to observe them with boredom, although he was quickly pushed gently by a boy who seemed older and had black hair, and even if both Iwaizumi and Terushima had already suspected it, they observed that both belonged to Camp Star because they wore the logo of the place in silver color on the back of their leather jackets. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, and Terushima smiled amused after having glanced at the one who didn’t hesitate to be monotonous with the boy at his side, who had also carried a case with him that he didn’t doubt was for a violin or some instrument of that size.

"Come on," Terushima said, “We should sit down, it's about to begin.”

Iwaizumi looked at him with narrowed eyes, noticing the smile on his face, and the blond continued holding he gesture until they both sat side by side on one of the bleachers, with Bokuto and Kuroo in front of them.

"I thought this would be a bonfire," The first of them flexed his arms to keep his hands linked behind the back of his head. “You know, singing, telling stories. An actual fire.”

“Please all take a seat,” Kuroo was about to respond when the adult's voice that at that moment took the stage and headed towards them, spoke. “I am Washijo Tanji and I would like to welcome all the rockers, and my dear friend Ukai Keishin.”

The aforementioned rolled his eyes as soon as he heard those words, but anyway got up from his seat to hold a happy smile on his face as well as to wave with his hand to others who applauded, especially with joy those closest to him. Terushima whistled and Futakuchi clapped happily while Kyoutani in a normal way like the others.

"Welcome to Camp Star," The adult continued, “Do you want to hear a speech? Do you want to know what a real bonfire is about?” He asked. “Singing. So, does anyone want to sing? Camp Rockers, don’t be shy.” Both Futakuchi and Terushima rested their eyes on Kyoutani, who shook his head because he had a feeling it wasn’t a good idea to get on stage while Bokuto and Kuroo observed Iwaizumi in the same way, but he didn’t plan to get on that stage under any circumstances, for which he also denied. No one besides them seemed to support the idea of introducing themselves, so no one answered. “Then I guess it's time for Camp Star to show up. My apologies for the embarrasses. We are kind of new in this.”

Ukai arched an eyebrow when he knew those words weren’t true.

Suddenly all the lights went out at the same time the adult got off the stage and there seemed to be movement in it, but then the stage was turned back to light and eight dancers appeared walking as a song began in the background . They moved with exact coordination, capturing Tanaka's and Nishinoya's attention, but the two remained extremely surprised when they heard the majority around them shouting of emotion at the same time that a brunet boy who was much taller than the dancers, began to sing by taking over the song from the start. All wore the same uniform as they had leather jackets with the logo of the camp, as well as white shirts and black pants and sneakers. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes as Terushima opened his own even more when the areas of the instruments were illuminated and they spotted the boy who had spoken to them before, the blond smiling because he had been right on thinking he played the violin. Beside him, a boy with dyed blond hair whose black roots could already be seen, played the drums without seeming to be aware of the same thing because his face said boredom while his movements were fun. A black-haired boy played the guitar while a gray-haired one shorter than him played the bass guitar, and at his side, a boy with black hair played the keyboard piano as well. And no matter who was watching who, everyone rested their eyes on the silver-haired boy who at that moment appeared on stage to convert the solo of the brunet who was taller than him, into a highly coordinated duet. Both seemed to know each other well because they looked at each other with fun and sang without bothering each other, making the other stand out. And neither of them was as scared as the dancers or those who played the instruments when real fire was released from the corners of the stage, making everyone in the stands remain stupefied.

They took ownership of the song, moved knowing every inch of the stage, and made no mistake in imitating the choreography of the dancers who were added for a few seconds sporadically, while those in the instruments also seemed to enjoy their parts in the song by playing all the indicated chords without getting confused. The song ended with a new round of fire as well as a curtain of sparks behind the stage, and they all stopped at the same time.

“Ouch!”

Everyone began to applaud the presentation meanwhile Bokuto felt that something hit him in the face, and rubbed his cheek near his left eye before taking what had then fallen on his lap, which turned out to be a bracelet with a charm of a piano as well as a circle that had a name, and as soon as he glimpsed the pendant, he didn’t hesitate to turn his eyes towards the instrument on the stage, realizing that the bracelet belonged to the boy who had played it, since he seemed to be looking for it in a dissembled way, and Bokuto remained speechless when he didn’t need to be closer to accept that he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

“And that's how we do things at Camp Star.” Washijo had returned to the stage while the others remained behind him. "Before we move forward, I'd like to make a quick announcement," He continued, “We are having staffing problems, who would know that we will be so popular.”

Ukai looked at Takeda. “Okay. Now we are under attack.”

“So I'd like to say this. If there are any Camp Rock Counsellors or Staff who would like to make a switch, I will be willing to double your salary.”

Everyone who belonged to that camp looked at each other.

"You have to be kidding, we hardly have any staff," Ukai said.

Suddenly everyone saw how several of the staff raised their hands to ask for a change of camp, and Iwaizumi crossed his arms as well as Kyoutani at the same time that Ukai stood up indignantly.

“And also, anyone from Camp Rock who wants to join us, I'm sure we'll find a bed for you. Did I mention that we have air conditioning?”

"It has to be a joke," Futakuchi said.

"Okay, everyone to the canoes, now." Ukai determined.

As soon as they heard his words, both Iwaizumi and Kyoutani began to help him after mentioning the same words while they made everyone in their camp move, and even Terushima left his cup in one of the trays that one of the staff held before seeming to be offended and go towards the lake, with his chin up and crossed arms.

“Are you sure I have nothing?” Bokuto asked, patting his face.

"Just a little scratch," Kuroo answered, watching him.

“I'm sorry about that.”

Suddenly the duo of friends stopped looking at each other to remain totally flabbergasted when they rested their eyes and their attention on the black-haired boy who had appeared next to them. Bokuto had already spotted him as well as his friend by his side too, but up close they could see he was much prettier. His facial features were defined as graceful, his black hair had small curls, and although it was night, thanks by the reflections of the lights, they both glimpsed the blue hue of his eyes.

"It’s all good, I'm fine," Bokuto suddenly expressed when he remembered how to talk. Kuroo rested one of his elbows on his friend's shoulder after having glanced at him, but Bokuto didn’t hesitate to take his arm off with his eyes still on the most perfect boy he had ever sighted. "I'm just happy that I caught it for you," He added.

The boy from Camp Star watched him intently for a few seconds.

The boy in front of him had a great body structure as well as bicolor hair that easily caught his attention. He was barely taller than he was, and he only rested his gaze on those golden eyes even if the other boy next to him was smiling at him.

“Well,” He began to say, “It has always been my lucky charm. I guess it still works.”

Bokuto smiled broadly as soon as he heard him.

“And the part where it hit his face?” They both watched Kuroo when he spoke, mostly Bokuto. "I'll be over there," He added when he realized that, and left.

"So..." Bokuto looked at the charms on the bracelet he still had, and read the name engraved on the circle. “Akashi, you were amazing up there!”

"It's... it's Akaashi. Thank you." Inquired the one whose name was mentioned. “I'm glad it ended, we were rehearsing for weeks. I'm glad you came, my grandfather was sure no one would come," He said, and continued talking when Bokuto looked at him confused. “My grandfather is Washijo Tanji.”

“He is your grandfather?!” He asked completely surprised.

"Everyone says it exactly like that." Akaashi stated, forming a line with his lips.

Bokuto cleared his throat when he realized the surprise had been too evident both in his voice and his face, and extended his hand to him with the bracelet on it.

“Here. You don’t want to lose it.”

"You can keep it if you want," Akaashi commented.

“What would I do with a bracelet?” Bokuto asked laughing.

"Right." The black-haired one took his bracelet to place it on his left wrist, from which it had left because everyone had finished the song by raising their arms, which explained why it had flown away. ”For the record, I'm glad you are okay. You got pretty eyes for me to hurt them.”

Bokuto smiled broadly and proudly.

“People tell me that all the time. Maybe because they are right up in my face.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, but turned as soon as he heard his name being called.

His grandfather was watching him, and Akaashi turned to look at the boy who had returned his bracelet to only dedicate a smile that actually was based on forming a line with his lips before approaching his grandfather to then go with him.

"Yes, I want to keep it," Bokuto murmured turning around, rubbing his face with his hands in a frustrated way. “You also have beautiful eyes. I'm so stupid," He continued mumbling while he approached Kuroo, who laughed when he saw him stressed. “I'm such an idiot.”

"Something we both can agree on," He received a punch to the arm from Bokuto after he barely mentioned those words. “Ow! A strong idiot," He added, stroking that part of his body.

Akaashi rested his gaze on the front after turning to watch that boy hit the other who had also observed him at the beginning.

"I do not want you talking to that boy." He heard his grandfather state next to him.

"Don’t worry," Akaashi assured him, looking at the bracelet on his wrist. “It won’t be a problem.”

Akaashi shook his wrist for the bracelet charms to make the noise he was used to making and listening, and he smiled when Yahaba approached him to give him a hug because the presentation had been a success.

And they weren’t the only ones to think about it, because no matter what kind of reactions the words of the director who coordinated that camp would have generated, none of the people belonging to Camp Rock could deny that it had been an interesting presentation to observe as well as to listen.

"I understand everything now," Tanaka said.

He had been looking for camping people to end up being lost and finding himself in a recording studio. All the camp had the image that those present on the stage had previously shown, because although he was sorry they were there, he couldn’t deny that it had been an awesome way to leave them speechless.

“Ya-hoo.”

He turned when he heard that voice, only to have a brown-haired boy dressed in Camp Star's uniform to appear in front of him.

“Um, hi. Can I help you with something?”

“Do I look like I need you help?”

Tanaka arched an eyebrow. “Do I know you?”

"That's funny," He said, resting his hands on the sides of his waist. “I'm Tooru. Oikawa Tooru," He presented himself, and continued speaking when Tanaka continued to look at him in the same way. “I was just on stage like two minutes ago," He added, and at that moment the other understood that he was the one who had sung most of the song, although in any case the brunet sang a part of it in case he had been remain with doubts.

But Tanaka stopped looking at him when Iwaizumi appeared by the door, who placed himself next to him after not doubting that the other was bothering him, making the brunet scan him with his eyes to then hold a smile after doing so.

“So, you thinking on coming over here?” Oikawa asked them.

While his gaze was on Iwaizumi, who he wouldn’t mind seeing more often.

“Uh, no. I am perfectly happy where we are," Iwaizumi replied.

“Well, of course. You are last year's winner, so.”

“How do you even know that?”

“You have to know the players to play the game, right?”

The black-haired one just stared at him dumbfounded. “No.”

“It's a tough business.”

"It's Summer Camp," Iwaizumi assured him.

“To you, but to anybody at Camp Star, this is step one to a long illustrious career and I don’t have time to second rate.”

“We're not second rate.”

“You don’t have to get all offensive. It's none of my business. You don’t have to try and convince me.”

“Look, just so we're clear Oikawa 'I was just in the stage two minutes ago' Tooru, not one Rocker, not in a million years, would ever think about joining this narcissistic, overproduced ego factory.” Tanaka decided to rejoin the conversation, being sure of his words.

“So, my mom said yes, I can make the switch.”

Suddenly the three present rested their attention when a fourth person appeared.

“That's great. Welcome to the ego factory.” Oikawa smiled enthusiastically.

“Thanks?” Ennoshita remained confused.

“Ennoshita, how could you?” Iwaizumi asked, because even if he understood that the staff had left for the double payment of salary, he didn’t understand how a camper could choose another camp to attend so suddenly.

“Ask Tanaka.” Ennoshita rested his eyes on the mentioned one. “He sure knows.”

“Wow! Good luck trying to find a big enough spotlight for both of you," Tanaka said, angry with the idea that he would stop seeing the black-haired one, although he was more hurt.

Oikawa seemed certainly entertained by the sudden tension that had been created, but didn’t hesitate to rest his hands on the shoulders of the apparently new member of his camp, who he didn’t doubt to lead out of the studio with him on his heels before dedicating a totally false smile to those two belonging to Camp Rock who observed him in the same way before crossing glances with each other.

It was clear that Camp Star's invitation had been a passive aggressive move, and that suddenly and without warning, they now had an enemy on the other side of the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

Ennoshita looked around, still unaccustomed to the environment.

The dining room at Camp Star seemed to be the restaurant of a five-star hotel.

One of the walls had windows that allowed daylight to infiltrate while the others were grayish with white lines that gave the appearance of wood of those shades. The tables were light colored wood like the chairs, while the floor was dark grayish. The food was served the same as at Camp Rock, as if it was a buffet, and it connected with the rest of the building where he had slept the night before. Certainly he had checked they had air conditioning, and that the facilities were highly equipped for any change, since he had also had his own room, which windows had given in sight of some treetops. He had slept extremely comfortably because the bed had been as soft as the sheets.

Everything was very different from Camp Rock, even people.

There the adolescents seemed to be fans of music as much as of fashion, since they all wore combinable clothes as well as strange colors that somehow managed to combine with each other. And instead of shouts or greetings in general, everything remained calm without any problem or obstacle.

But although he had lost the familiarity of the environment, he didn’t regret it.

Camp Star had offered him the opportunity to get away from Tanaka, and he hadn’t hesitated to take it considering that this camp was also coordinated by Washijo Tanji and the previous night's presentation had left him stunned, because although he had hardly paid attention, it had been impossible to not see the curtain of sparks around the stage. He thought everyone in Camp Rock had talent, but they had never achieved the coordination they did.

He moved somewhat uncomfortably in his place, still not knowing what to do.

He knew he had to have lunch, but he was afraid of taking a wrong step.

“You are new, right?” He suddenly heard.

He turned immediately to realize that at his side was the most striking boy he had ever seen in his life, since he didn’t need to be smiling to show he had graceful facial features. His expression neither show that he wanted to speak to him, but if he had, then Ennoshita wouldn’t complain.

“Am I that obvious?” He asked seeing himself.

Since while others seemed to have dressed to attend a parade, he had only opted to wear a white t-shirt and black pants with white sneakers.

Akaashi seemed to realize what he was thinking. “May l?” He asked, and moved when the other one nodded.

He took off the light blue shirt he had kept around his waist and gave it to him, and after realizing that it was somewhat big because their heights differed by several centimeters, Akaashi rolled the sleeves until they remained bent near his elbows. He took off the sunglasses he had had hanging from his dark yellow t-shirt he had combined with blue skinny jeans and a brown belt, before placing them on the other one's head.

“We're not a fashion camp, but you can say that several take the image as something important.” Akaashi explained, knowing his thoughts.

"Thank you," Ennoshita inquired, giving him a sideways smile. “Then you are not new.”

“Haven’t you seen the presentation of last night?” He asked, somewhat confused, since he knew that although he remained behind with those who played other instruments, he still believed that it was easy to see him on stage.

"I was... somewhat distracted." Ennoshita chose to respond, preferring to mention those words instead of accepting that his mind had only stopped thinking about Tanaka and the words they had crossed him that day when they had both arrived at the camp.

"I see," Akaashi said, studying him with his gaze. “Well, I was the pianist," He added, “I'm Akaashi Keiji," He introduced himself.

"Ennoshita Chikara," He said, smiling.

“Then you come from Camp Rock?”

Ennoshita only moved when he did.

“Yes, this would be the second year in a row there if I hadn’t left.”

“And you accepted us to be your new place?” Akaashi asked him.

“Well, you are quite convincing, don’t you think?”

Akaashi smiled at his question, and they started walking between the tables.

"So, just by chance," The black-haired one who was already familiar with the place as well as the rest of the camp facilities, began to ask him, “Do you know a guy from your camp that has, like, spiky two-colored hair?”

“Grey and black?”

“Yeah,”

"Oh, you're talking about Bokuto," Ennoshita answered after only knowing one person from his camp, or rather, the previous camp, with the hair of those characteristics.

“Bokuto?”

“Bokuto Koutarou, he's a year older than us guessing we have the same age, he's a singer,”

“What kind of singer?”

“Rap, he's very good.”

“I see.”

“Why you ask?” Ennoshita asked him, since although he knew that he hadn’t been attentive the previous night, he knew enough about the others in his camp to know who was capable of doing something shameful or out of place. “Did you meet him? I'm sorry in his behalf, he probably did something stupid,” He didn’t hesitate to add, because as much as he respected Bokuto, when he and Kuroo were together, everyone was in danger.

“Oh no, not at all, my bracelet hit his face.” Akaashi explained at the same time they stopped in front of a table that wasn’t totally unoccupied, and Ennoshita observed him confused after listening to him. ”Yeah, don’t even ask me,” He added, shaking his wrist fpr the dolls to make a simple noise, showing that he had told the truth and that the bracelet existed.

“Stealing information from the competition already, Keiji?” Both the one mentioned and Ennoshita stopped watching each other when a third voice joined the conversation, and the one from Camp Rock rested his eyes on the silver-haired boy who was sitting at the table in front of which they had stopped, while the same one played with a red apple. “Who would have thought you were that kind of person," He added, giving an entertaining smile to the one next to him.

“Just in case your silver locks shine too much even for your view to not realize, he's not competition anymore.” Akaashi sat in front of him, and Ennoshita sat next to him at the same time that the silver-haired boy stopped watching the one at his side with a smile to dedicate it to him.

"Yahaba Shigeru, at your service," He introduced himself.

"Oh, I do remember you," Ennoshita said after remembering why the particular color of his hair was familiar, since although he had been deep in his thoughts, the presentation of the previous night had been sufficiently striking for him to lend some of his attention around him. ”You sang last night," He added, remembering he had been one of the singers on stage.

“So you do remember him but not me? I'm a bit offended," Akaashi didn’t seem to be offended.

“Keiji, you know singers always shine more.” Yahaba again rested his eyes on him.

“Yeah, because your ego reflects all along.”

“Funny, aren’t you?” The silver-haired one narrowed his eyes.

“A bit.”

Yahaba stuck out his tongue, but then fixed his eyes on the other at his side.

"So..." He waved his hand to imply that he hadn’t shown up.

“Ennoshita Chikara.”

“Ennoshita, what do you do?” He asked.

“I play the violin,” He answered smiling sideways.

Yahaba's face lit up as soon as he heard him. “That's cool, we could be friends then,” He expressed without hesitation.

“He's saying that because he hates our current violinist,” Akaashi said.

“I don’t hate him,” Yahaba straightened himself. “Kenjirou doesn’t appreciate me.”

“With solid reason.” They all rested their eyes on the boy who suddenly appeared next to them with a tray in his hands indicating that unlike them, he had already formed the line to serve himself food considering that it was still lunch time. “You suck." He added as a matter of fact as he sat next to the silver-haired one, whose face darkened as soon as he saw him sitting next to him.

"And the fun has just left the place," Yahaba said.

“Why? Your face is still here," The called one Kenjirou expressed, who at that time stopped paying attention to the one who took a bite of his apple while he continued to look at him with suspicion after closing his eyes, to rest his eyes on who was sitting in front of him. “So, I heard you're a violinist.” He added looking at Ennoshita.

“Jealous, Kenjirou?” Yahaba asked him.

“In your dreams, silver boy. Now I can enjoy the happiness of being with someone who understands the gracefully of playing the violin just like me.”

“What about Moniwa?”

“Too strict.”

"So you're saying you want to skip practice." Yahaba arched an eyebrow. “Don’t be bad influence for our friend Ennoshita here.”

“Friend? Since when you have friends?”

“Since I met Keiji.”

“True.” The mentioned one agreed.

“Why do you two ally against me?” Shirabu raised his upper lip in disgust.

“I could be your ally.” Suddenly everyone rested their eyes on Ennoshita when he spoke watching Shirabu, surprised after realizing the three of them called each other by their names. “We are both violinists, right?”

A small smile appeared on Shirabu’s face. “I already like you.”

“A miracle. You don’t like anyone," Yahaba rolled his eyes before taking another bite of his apple while the other seemed to have forgotten that he had a tray with food ready to be devoured.

“I don’t like you because you suck.”

“I don’t t suck.”

"You could be better," Shirabu assured him.

“That doesn’t mean I suck.”

“I liked your performance last night,” Ennoshita expressed without being able to decipher if the two in front of him got along well or not.

“Because you nearly watched it,” Akaashi murmured, suppressing a smile.

Yahaba looked at him with narrowed eyes because he had heard him. “Better for him,” He said. “It was shit," He added, starting to play again with his apple.

“Jealous you didn’t get a solo?” Shirabu teased, smiling amused.

“Please. Sharing the stage with Oikawa-san is a pleasure, and a privilege.”

"I don’t think it was shit," Ennoshita assured him.

“Thanks, but it was.” Yahaba contradicted him. “It doesn’t seem like it because we are professionals, but Oikawa-san hated being in the same stage that Kageyama again. And to be honest, me too.”

“Come on Shi, we already talked about this.” Akaashi looked at him.

“Don't call him Shi. I feel like you're talking to me," Shirabu said feeling a chill run through his body.

“Again?” Ennoshita asked, confused with the silver-haired one’s words.

“We used to be in the same band. Kind of. But he was really awful as a band member. I had it rough but he and Oikawa-san used to fight all the time," Yahaba answered. “Is not that Kageyama is a bad guy, but he doesn’t know basic human interaction and lacks from communication so it was hard to be in the same band as he. We ended up following our own paths. It was sick when I saw we would be in the same camp. Can’t we do a switch? You stay and Kageyama goes.”

"Stop with the changes," Akaashi asked, resting his hands on his temple as if he was more than tired of the people around him talking about it. “My grandfather already did a lot of that.”

“Your grandfather?” Ennoshita asked confused.

“Surprise, you're sitting next to Washijo Tanji's grandson.” Shirabu explained.

Ennoshita only raised both eyebrows instead of saying something, because although at no time had he thought that any relative of the director of that camp could be in it, he didn’t plan to judge Akaashi just because he was his grandson.

"Finally," Akaashi said, seeming to be totally relieved when he didn’t hear the same question everyone used to ask when they found out who was his familiar. “Someone who reacts in silence.”

“Is that a bad thing? Should I react different? I'm not an actor but I could pretend.”

Akaashi smiled sideways when he saw the smile on Ennoshita's face.

“I already like you too.” He said looking at him.

“Well, now I'm feeling like an outsider.” Yahaba said, since previously Shirabu had also stated that he liked Ennoshita.

"The only outsider here is me," He assured him.

“Yeah, surprisingly you were the only one who did the switch.” Shirabu raised both eyebrows.

"Kenjirou." Akaashi said warningly.

“What? I would have changed without a doubt.”

“That's because you never were in Camp Rock for a start.” Yahaba reminded him.

“And I would never.”

“How nice of you, sending away your violinist friend.”

“Well, he changed for a reason, didn’t he?” Shirabu arched an eyebrow.

“And he doesn’t have to tell us if he doesn’t want to.” Akaashi stated.

“It's okay, you guys share so much with me without even knowing me,” Ennoshita said, realizing Akaashi didn’t want the others to snuff out the reasons why he have chosen to change camp overnight.

“Well, that's because sooner or later everyone finds everything here.”

“I accepted the switch because there's someone on Camp Rock I want to avoid.” He decided to tell them.

“Oh my guitar, did we just turn this into a Romeo and Juliet story?” Yahaba inquired.

Ennoshita bit his lower lip when he heard him while Shirabu looked at the one next to him with indignation because of the first expression he had formulated.

“Maybe...” The black-haired one wasn’t quite sure if to say it, until he remembered that he had been told that sooner or later everyone knew everything in that place. “Maybe more like Romeo and Romeo," He opted to say.

The other three at the table watched him for a few seconds in silence.

“Oh, it's okay,” Yahaba was the first to speak after having understood what he had wanted to refer to with that phrase. “I don’t like girls either, I think I left that clear with my outfit," He added, observing himself, glancing at the white skinny jeans he wore as well as black vests and a black and white striped shirt.

“I'm in a relationship with a guy, so,” Shirabu commented and shrugged.

“And let's say I would also prefer a Romeo instead of a Juliet.” Akaashi added.

Ennoshita smiled as soon as he heard them, feeling himself to be anything but an outsider.

“And why do you want to avoid him?” Yahaba asked before taking another bite of his apple.

"He was kind of rude to me, I guess," Ennoshita answered.

“Homophobic?” Shirabu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, nothing like that," He assured him.

“Want us to get revenge for you?” Yahaba inquired.

“With what? You will sing till they cry?” Shirabu asked.

“Or I'll take your arc to kill them and then stuck it into your heart.”

"The two of you are so serene," Akaashi said, interviewing his gaze between them.

"I think I'll start to sleep with my eyes open," Ennoshita murmured.

“You should.” He assured him with the same low voice.

“It's okay, I don’t need revenge.”

“He already did that by being here.”

"Well, count me in for everything that implies us being against Camp Rock," Yahaba assured him.

“I don’t want to be on Shigeru's side.”

The aforementioned observed with narrowed eyes the one next to him when he heard him.

“Idiot.”

“Stupid.”

“Fool.”

“Creampuff head.”

“Have you seen you hair in the mirror?”

“No, thanks to you and your obsession of being in front of one all the time.”

"I won’t say sorry for liking myself," Yahaba stated, crossing his arms.

“I won’t say sorry for not liking you.”

"Welcome to Camp Star," Akaashi whispered to Ennoshita, who chuckled.

Maybe having changed camp at last had been a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The awakening in Camp Rock was bittersweet.

The campers were gathered in the main dining room, all observing around them realizing the number of those present had decreased and not because several continued sleeping, or there was a staff meeting in another cabin at that time. There was a general murmur, which ended as soon as Ukai and Takeda entered. Both were just as serious as the rest of them, and at that moment it was the older of both that in talking.

"I suppose I don’t need to get everyone's attention," The black-haired one said, as all the teenagers present were already observing him in silence. The previous night everyone had gone to their cabins once they crossed the lake, so it would be the first time they would talk about the presentation they had attended before, although finally it had been a trap. “The good news, and this really makes us happy, is that we only lost a camper last night," He expressed, and while everyone cheered because they had only lost one person, Tanaka continued with his arms crossed as well as with a clear frown on his face. Maybe only one person had changed, but that turned out to be the most important one for him. “But, we did lose several of our staff," Takeda added, and suddenly an atmosphere of silence settled again. “For what it means, and I can’t believe I'll say this, Camp Rock is closed. Effectively and immediately.”

All were impressed. They had seen the way in which most of the staff had changed camp, but they hadn’t thought they had been enough for the camp to be closed.

Soon the complaints started and Ukai was the one to speak.

"Look, you have to believe us," He said, “We really don’t have another option," He added, because since with the other adult present they had spent all night thinking what they would do with so little staff until they realized that nothing was the answer. “We will start calling your parents as soon as we finish here, which is now. Sorry.”

Terushima, followed by Futakuchi and Kyoutani, didn’t hesitate to go after the adults once they left.

"Camp Rock is over, but we just got here," Goshiki said, sitting down on one of the benches at the table, with his arms folded and with an expression of disappointment.

"It is not their fault," Ushijima patted him briefly on the back. “There is nothing they can do about it.”

“But that doesn’t mean there's nothing we can do about it.” Iwaizumi stated.

“Iwaizumi.” Kuroo articulated for him to fall into the reality of the situation.

“No, I'm serious. This is our summer and we're not giving up, we're not backing down.”

Iwaizumi didn’t plan to allow their summer to be over just because a new camp had opened on the other side of the lake, whose director had invited them only to leave them amazed with the presentation he organized as well as to take away most of the staff. Most of those present had already been at Camp Rock the previous summer, and he knew that like him, they didn’t want to go home to do other things that didn’t involve music.

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged glances, and smiled the same way at the same time. And the two together with Iwaizumi rested their gaze on the trio of those a year younger than them when they entered the cabin from which they had previously left.

* * *

 

"No, no, guys," Terushima said, trying to lean back, and failing to do so because Kyoutani and Futakuchi continued to push him, rather dragging him forward. “I already told you, I'm not going to do this.”

“Teru, you're looking at this wrong. This is not a punishment. It's... a reward," Futakuchi assured him, stopping to push him as the three stopped. Kyoutani avoided observing the one with brown hair with confusion, since it was obvious that he was lying to try to convince the other that the position he had been given was the best of all because it represented the best moral values.

“Seriously?” Terushima asked sounding impressed.

"Yes," Futakuchi insisted, resting his hands on his shoulders. “It just means that everybody thinks you got the leadership skills, maturity, intelligence.”

“You think I'm smart??”

"No." Terushima tilted his disoriented head when he heard that response. “And sure guts take on this challenge.”

Kyoutani finally observed him. "Wow, you're good," He said after looking at Terushima's triumphant face.

“Thank you.” Futakuchi held one of his typical smirks.

"You’re right," Terushima suddenly stated. “This is an honor.”

“Exactly. Now, get in there and make us proud.”

Terushima didn’t hesitate to take the clipboard that was under Futakuchi’s arm and then gave Kyoutani a handshake.

“We'll be right here if you need us.”

Terushima raised both thumbs and walked at a sure pace to the Junior Rockers Cabin.

It was true that most of the staff had left, but it was also true that no one wanted to return to their homes when the camp had barely started, so they didn’t hesitate to put Camp Rock caps on their heads to make it clear they were the new counselors, and since Ukai and Takeda had approved the idea, they had all started moving from one place to the other. And while Futakuchi would coordinate the guitar class while Kyoutani and Iwaizumi the singing class, Terushima would be the one to try to organize the youngers of the camp.

As soon as they saw Terushima enter the cabin, the other two observed each other.

"Run." They said at the same time, and didn’t hesitate to leave.

Terushima smiled enthusiastically and the group of children that stopped throwing things at each other when they realized they were no longer alone. “Hi everybody. I'm Terushima Yuuji," He introduced himself. “I'm gonna be your counselor. I'm a little new at this so I thought you guys could go a little easier on me. What do you say?”

“I say...” One of the boys began to say, “Let's get him!”

“Guys, guys, guys! Hold on a second” Said the boy that the previous night Terushima had thrown his camera into the lake, which at that moment he took out to light it and focus it on the older, who swallowed fearfully. ”Now get him!”

Terushima unsuccessfully tried to get out of the cabin at the same time he let out a scream because everyone threw themself on top of him.

* * *

 

Bokuto was hiding in the bushes closest to the lake while using binoculars to get a better view of what was on the other side of the water, that being a boy with black hair who at that moment was sitting and playing a white piano to the outside air since it was on a platform that seemed to have been built only for him.

“Bokuto.”

The aforementioned almost dropped his binoculars in the water after not waiting for someone to appear totally close to him.

“What's up bro?” He asked Iwaizumi after turning around to observe him.

“What are you doing?”

"Umm..." He looked around, wondering what to say. “Life Guard Duty. Schedule's a mess. Can’t be too careful," He laughed innocently while Iwaizumi looked at the clipboard in his hands to see that it was specific to each other's tasks. “Just one last look..." He held up his binoculars again to take a quick look at Akaashi, who continued to play the piano. “All clear," He stated.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before leaving because he also had tasks to fulfill, and Bokuto watched him disappear and then return to observe through the binoculars.

“Bokuto.”

The mentioned one at that moment couldn’t help but let out a scream after being scared because he hadn’t expect that suddenly Kawanishi appeared at his side.

A scream that even pierced to the other side of the lake.

Shirabu took off his eyes of the scores for a second after feeling that a strange noise had interrupted the quiet atmosphere that always accompanied him, but then returned to rest his eyes on the leaves and just kept walking for a few seconds, until he again remove them from the same and in turn crossed his eyes with a dark gray look at the same time that an arm surrounded his waist preventing him from falling down after he had tripped with a branch.

"You should see where you're walking," Semi expressed, watching him smiling sideways.

“Why if you prevented me from falling?” Shirabu said, staring at him.

“Are you saying you walk without looking on purpose so I can save you?”

Neither of them moved to break the physical contact between the two, while inwardly Shirabu cursed himself for not being able to hold him as always since in one hand he had scores while in the other the case of his violin with that inside, although that didn’t stop him from surrounding his neck with one of his arms even though his hand was busy.

“I'm saying that I'd be mad at you in case you let me stumble and fall.”

Semi gave a small giggle before getting up and letting the other one continue standing next to him, although he continued with his arm wrapped around his waist, and decided to add the other one too.

"So, I heard there's a new violinist," Semi inquired.

“News sure travel fast.”

“You're still my favorite.” The one with grayish hair and darker tips assured him.

"I never doubted that," Shirabu assured him, staring at him.

“Where did such confidence come from?”

“If I didn’t have it, I wouldn’t be here.”

Semi narrowed his eyes at the same time the other held a small smile on his face.

“Now, let me go. I have to go to talk to Akaashi.” Shirabu added.

“I save you from tripping and you don’t even thank me?” Semi only hugged him even more to also stick his chest to his. “I won’t let you go until you thank me.”

Shirabu rolled his eyes when he saw him smile triumphantly, and after realizing that he certainly wouldn't release him from his grip, he joined his lips to his for a short and quick second before allowing the same gesture to blush his cheeks. Semi laughed after seeing that tonality on his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek before finally releasing him from his grip and watching him with a smile on his face as the other moved away from him with his back.

Shirabu hurried his way until he found himself on a path surrounded by trees that finally led him to the platform from which he hadn’t doubted that the melody he had begun to listen came from. He watched as Akaashi continued to concentrate fully on playing the piano keys with complete harmony and dedication even though he had appeared as well as resting his case on the back of the piano, and remained silent even though he had finished playing.

He rested his elbows on the whiteness of the piano and watched Akaashi fidget with his fingers as he used to do each time he finished playing or when he was nervous.

“Did you also hear that shout?” He asked resting his blue eyes on him.

“Was it a scream?” Shirabu asked instead, confirming that he had heard it even though he hadn’t thought it had been a shout. “Maybe Yaku-san finally threw someone in the lake or Oikawa-san broke a nail.”

Akaashi smiled sideways after hearing him, and avoided looking towards the lake because he knew the scream had come of the other side of that, which had caused him to interrupt for a few seconds his session with the keys until he saw a black and white hair among the shrubs along with more movement and he returned to focus on the keys with a tiny smile.

“Keiji, can I ask you a question?”

"Yes, I prefer the piano before the violin," He answered, and went on smiling amused when Shirabu looked at him with narrowed eyes for a few seconds.

"Are you here at Camp Star, because you want to or because your grandfather asked for it?”

Akaashi's smile dissapeared and he didn’t respond immediately, seeming to be looking for the answer in the trees that surrounded them since the platform was between them.

“If I stayed at home anyway, I would have had piano lessons, and the truth is that I never spend much time with my grandfather because he is always busy, so I decided to come here for the two reasons you mentioned. Because I want, I want to continue learning and being in a camp gives me the opportunity to meet people, continue to learn about music, and play elsewhere instead of in a room," He replied looking around, explaining why he preferred to play in that platform instead of in any of the rooms of the structures of the camp, even if he had to hold his scores so that they wouldn't fly, the sun was sometimes heavy, and although some mosquitoes decided to make him his main dish. “And also because my grandfather asked for it and I didn’t want to say no. I don’t spend all my time with him since he runs the place, but I see him more than if I had stayed at home.”

Shirabu nodded and Akaashi continued to watch him.

"I know you want to ask me another question," He said, and Shirabu watched him.

He wasn’t surprised, because although they knew each other recently, Shirabu didn’t doubt that Akaashi paid the same attention to his around that the same one he rested on the keys and the melody when he played the piano. And besides, he hadn’t approached him because they had a lesson together, but because he knew that no one else would be on the platform with Akaashi, but anyway Shirabu approached him in case there was someone nearby even though there was no one at all view.

“You also think that Oikawa-san is brainwashing Yahaba, don’t you?”


	5. Chapter 5

Terushima was building a small bird house with pieces of wood he had found on the ground, while he was hiding under the table and around him the Junior Rockers ran from one side to the other. They continued throwing things at each other, screaming with emotion as if Terushima had never been there. He hadn’t been able to control them so he had chosen to use the table as a refuge, until he remained speechless when a thrown tennis ball destroyed the bird house he had been doing, and didn’t hesitate to stop hiding, completely irritated. “That's enough!” He exclaimed, causing everyone around him to slow down as well as remain silent, observing him intrigued. “You want to Rock? Well, you know what? You don’t deserve to Rock." He added, “Why should I show you first thing of becoming a Rock Star if you don’t want to show me any respect?” He asked, not believing himself superior because he belonged to a known band and was therefore a person known in the music world, but because he believed that throwing things and shouting wasn't the way for them to succeed. And his words seemed to work, since his expression softened when the others continued being quiet, looking at him instead of causing chaos again. “Well, okay then," He continued, taking advantage of the fact they were finally listening to him, “Who wants to play the drums?”

Terushima smiled triumphantly when two raised their hands.

"I already like you,” He said since he also played that instrument. “Who wants to play the guitar?” Six raised their hands. “Who wants to be a lead singer?” Only one raised his hand. “Well, you'll have to use eyeliner and dark clothes.”

“I heard that!” All heard Kyoutani shouted from outisde the cabin.

“Sorry!” Terushima shouted back, but then laughed, “It's true," He whispered.

He wasn’t used to taking care of people smaller and younger than him, but reality was he had to do his part if he didn’t want his uncle to close the camp, so he put his hands together to finally hint they would do something productive, and he smiled in an entertaining way when all the younger campers seemed to be interested. 

* * *

“So, why do you want to go to Camp Star?” Bokuto asked the one sitting in front of him in the canoe as he continued paddling.

“To get Enno back,” Kawanishi answered with his elbows resting on his legs as well as his chin on his hands, since the other had insisted on being the one who moved both oars instead of one each one, not because in that way his muscles flexing were the sight of someone with black hair playing the piano in case said person decided to watch him, since he had also stopped listening to the background music.

“Why did he left?” Bokuto asked, because although he wasn’t as closed with Ennoshita like Kawanishi, who had appeared to scare him just to give him the idea of using a canoe to go to Camp Star, he would have preferred Ennoshita to have stayed anyway.

“Because the asshole of Tanaka was an idiot to him.”

Kawanishi looked at the wood of the canoe with a frown while Bokuto raised both eyebrows.

“So why didn’t Tanaka come?”

“Because he would only make Enno run to another camp.”

“Hope you make it, he's a good guy.” Was the only thing Bokuto said.

"I know," Kawanishi agreed, and finally straightened to see they were still crossing the lake, but then rested his eyes on the rowing. “Why where you watching Camp Star before?” He asked. His initial plan had been to take a canoe and go by himself to Camp Star since the boats were occupied for water sports, but Bokuto had hesitated to accompany him as well as being the one who paddled. And when at that moment Bokuto smiled innocently, Kawanishi kept talking. "Or maybe who," He added, seeing the smile on his face.

“I saw the most beautiful boy yesterday night and I want to talk to him again.”

“Again? Such a Romeo, Bokuto, trying to talk to someone from Camp Star.”

“We don’t have to be rivals only because he's Washijo's grandson.”

“And he's Washijo's grandson?” Kawanishi asked him amusedly, “You're screwed.”

“What I screwed is the conversation I had with him, so I have to have another one.”

“Maybe you rap so much you just forgot how to talk.”

“You think I should rap to him???” Bokuto asked completely excited.

"No." His smile disappeared as well the gleam in his eyes when he barely heard him. “Just try to talk to him first.”

Bokuto nodded at the same time he suddenly stopped rowing when a boat positioned itself beside them, finding Konoha and Tendou in same one.

“Hello there, what are you doing?” The blond asked them.

“Why does everybody keep asking me that?” Bokuto expressed pouting.

"We're just doing our part as activity directors," Tendou replied smiling.

“What's the activity today?” Bokuto asked, beginning to be nervous.

“Wave boarding!”

Tendou laughed amused at the same time Konoha again started the engine of the boat and suddenly Kawanishi and Bokuto opened their eyes like two large plates when that one took off quickly for Inuoka to make their canoe turn around after splashing them with water by passing extremely close to them. But even if Kawanishi rolled his eyes when he found himself soaked and inwardly thanked having decided not to have his phone with him, he giggled when he watched Bokuto with his hair down as well as because he had shouted as he fell into the water. They both turned the canoe around, but instead of getting back on it, they simply swam to the side of Camp Star since they were close to it, and Kawanishi closed his eyes when the drops ended in his face once Bokuto shook his head quickly.

They both heard noise coming from the trees, and Bokuto ruffled his hair when he saw that Akaashi turned out to be the one to appear.

“Are you okay?” He asked, approaching him. “I heard a scream.”

“Yes, of course, pf,” Bokuto tried to act normal, “I was just, you know, swimming.”

“With a life jacket on?”

Bokuto stopped smiling triumphantly when he realized he was still wearing an orange life jacket, and he changed that gesture for an innocent one.

"I was, you know, doing some exercise," He corrected, resembling movements with his arms as if he had an oar in his hands at that moment.

Akaashi brought his fingers to his lips to prevent a giggle from leaving his mouth.

He had been talking to Shirabu when they had both heard a shout again, and after observing a boat speeding across the lake, he didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the platform where his piano was located near the shore to check no one had fallen or need help, while Shirabu had chosen to tell him they would continue later with the talk they had started.

“So... you were just exercising in this direction?” Akaashi asked.

“I brought him to come see...” Bokuto turned to point at Kawanishi only to realize he had disappeared, and smiled innocently when Akaashi cocked his head, looking at him confused. “Yeah, sure. I was just exercising in this direction.”

“Well, it's good to know you are okay, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto smiled broadly when he heard him, and then smiled even more when he realized a little detail.

“How do you know my name? I didn’t tell you my name yesterday," He pointed out.

Akaashi realized his mistake but didn’t allow his face to show it.

"I spoke with Ennoshita, he was in your camp," He replied, being honest in a certain way.

“You asked him about me?” Bokuto asked smiling.

Akaashi started playing with his fingers.

“Of course, to make sure you were well after my bracelet hit you.”

“Oh, you made me remember something!” Bokuto exclaimed suddenly, “I like your eyes too.”

He smiled totally triumphantly while Akaashi raised both eyebrows.

"Thank you," He said, returning to hold his same expression as always, although inside his emotions were celebrating. Last night he had thought that it had been a waste of time to talk to him, but at that moment the other was making it clear that perhaps it was not just a coincidence that he was in his camp instead of his own.

“Keiji.”

Akaashi opened his eyes like two large plates after hearing his grandfather's voice echo through the trees.

“Is my grandfather. Sorry, I'm not supposed to be talking to you," The black-haired one suddenly said. “Sorry, but you think you can hide?”

Bokuto nodded quickly, and hit himself in the face before knowing that he had only one option.

“Keiji.”

Akaashi looked sideways and quickly left the canoe as soon as he saw his grandfather.

“Hello grandfather. I saw this canoe," He explained pointing to it.

“Don't touch it, it's one of theirs.” The adult expressed observing said object. “I'll get people to fish it out. I went to the platform but you weren't there.”

“Yes, I heard someone on the lake and I thought that maybe someone was in trouble.”

“If playing the piano outside is a distraction, you can play inside.”

“No, it's okay, I like the platform. But you're right, now I'll go play inside.”

“Okay.”

Bokuto listened to the whole conversation because he had hidden under the canoe and therefore had again become completely wet, although at least that time his hair had been the exception, but anyway he continued to manage until he heard footsteps and Akaashi lifted the canoe.

“Sorry, my grandfather would get mad if he found out someone from your camp is here.”

Bokuto grimaced as soon as he heard him.

“Then I guess it's a bad time to say that I didn’t come alone.”

* * *

 

Kawanishi again rolled up the rim of his shirt for it to continue to drain water, and shook his hair, although it had already dried. He had left the life jacket near the canoe but not in sight, because if it was already difficult to go unnoticed when he was soaked from head to toes, then he would be even more wearing that life jacket of that striking orange color. He had left before anyone showed up, and at that moment he finally stopped finding himself surrounded by trees to allow himself to be impressed by the Camp Star structures.

The previous night everyone had been impressed by the structure of the stage, so he hadn't expected less from the rest of the camp, but he was surprised when instead of simple cabins like theirs, that place had buildings as if it were a small town. He hid behind a railing when two people passed him talking, and then sighed wondering how much he would have to hide to find Ennoshita.

He thought about taking off his shirt to look like he had immersed himself in the pool with which he didn’t doubt that they counted, but because of the way they all dressed, he thought that he would only attract even more attention, so he continued with his wet clothes on. He looked to both sides to check that there was no one before heading towards one of the sides of the first building he noticed.

Tanaka wasn’t the only one to be disappointed with Ennoshtia’s switch, although Kawanishi's anger was due to know that he had let his relationship with Tanaka be what led him to change camp, so he hadn’t thought about the rest he had also left out. Being him one of those.

They had gotten along from the first moment because they had shared the same cabin the previous year, so he had also been the one who had heard him drooling over Tanaka and everything that happened between them later, so he didn’t doubted that it had been for him who had changed without the other telling him, since he also didn’t find another reason why Ennoshita had decided to change camp when the previous year he had had a great summer along with the others who belonged to Camp Rock.

Kawanishi formed an annoyed pout when he stopped finding himself alone because a group of people came out of the building doors chatting among themselves, but at that moment he also realized that he wouldn’t achieve anything by hiding all the time because he would end up spending the night there until he found Ennoshita, so he preferred to be simple and to be seen, and as a last option he could say that he had also decided to change camp.

“Hey,” He articulated to the first boy who separated from the group.

The same one took his eyes off the leaves in his hands to rest his dark gray gaze on him, and Kawanishi remained stupefied for a few seconds when he stared at him, allowing himself to look at his lighter gray hair whose tips turned out to be the same color as his irises. He was shorter than him but his facial features assured him that he was older in age.

"You're not from here," Said the one who looked him up and down, and raised both eyebrows when he realized he was completely soaked.

“I'm not. Where are those who play the violin?” He asked.

“Why do you ask?”

"I won’t steal violinists for Camp Rock," Kawanishi assured him crossing his arms as he noticed the distrust in his voice as well as in his face. “I only want to get back the one that is from Camp Rock and that technically you stole.”

"We didn’t do anything," The other said, placing a hand on his waist. “We are simply a better offer.”

“If as you say. Where are they?”

“You should treat me better, I could tell someone that you're here.”

“I know this is not my territory, but unless you want me to get you in trouble too, just tell me where the violinists are. You seem to be separated by groups here.”

“That's because we have real classes here.”

“Of what? How to ruin the summer to another camp?”

The gray-haired boy simply gave a fake giggle.

“What do you play? I didn’t know there were aquatic instruments.”

Kawanishi narrowed his eyes knowing that the smile on the other's face was due to the fact that his clothes were still wet.

"I assure you I can do better than you no matter where you are," He assured him. “Guitar.”

"You don’t have to make sure you can do better than me, because thanks to me, you guitarists play," The other stated, and showed him his leaves when Kawanishi raised an eyebrow. “I compose music.”

"I didn’t ask you." Kawanishi smiled fakely. “But without us, you would be nothing.”

"Then I guess we both need each other," The gray-haired one said, and Kawanishi observed his amused smirk. “The gray building behind this one. If the class is over, in the bedrooms on the left. And if not, good luck finding him.”

Kawanishi only gave him a fake smile as a thank you before going past him, although he gave him a sidelong glance before finally heading to where he had indicated, even though he allowed a complaint to leave his lips when several people remained gathered around the doors of the building, so his talk with the previous person had kept him busy enough so that finding Ennoshita would continue to seem like an impossible mission.

“Kawanishi?”

Or at least that's what he thought.

The aforementioned who heard his name be uttered with confusion, allowed a big smile to appear on his face when he only needed to look to his side to verify that Ennoshita had been the one to call him, although it disappeared as soon as the one with black hair looked towards all sides totally paranoid before taking him from the wrist to get him away from the crowd and stay at one side of a building that was emptier.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, holding his violin in its case. “You could get in trouble if someone sees you.”

"They saw me and nothing happened to me," Kawanishi assured him, and Ennoshita hit his own face with his hand after hearing him. “You can’t blame me Ennoshita. I wanted to see you.”

Ennoshita stopped shaking his head as soon as he heard him, and let out a sigh.

“I'm sorry." He expressed looking at him seriously, without being angry at all.

“Why? Because you changed camp without letting me know? Or because you left for Tanaka?” The black-haired one looked at him impressed when he heard him. “Do you forget that last year we were in the same camp? I saw you discuss yesterday so I know you've made the switch for him. I didn’t know that this year you only decided to return to Camp Rock for him.”

“It's not like that, Kawa. You know that.”

“No, I don’t know. Because you changed only for him and you know it. And you didn’t care, you didn’t care about Kinoshita or Narita, none of our friends. Nobody else from Camp Rock.”

"I'm sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel less important to me," Ennoshita said, resting his case on the floor to give him a hug after wrapping his arms around his waist, since he had certainly been so focused on getting away from Tanaka that he had forgotten who else he had distanced himself for. And he held a calm smile when Kawanishi's arms also surrounded him, not caring that in the process he wet him. “You are important to me, Kawa," He assured him with one side of his face pressed to his chest, as he had always felt safe when he embraced him because of him being shorter and thus being the one who most enjoyed the hug. “But I can’t go back." He added, moving away from him to look at him. “I don’t want to be near Tanaka right now.”

“Then stay close to me and the others.”

"Kawanishi." Ennoshita articulated, letting him know that he was being obstinate.

The aforementioned rolled his eyes, knowing that he was being like that.

“Do you like it here? They treat you well?” He asked him.

"Yes, it's different from Camp Rock but they're good people," Ennoshita answered.

“Are you sure? Because I just crossed paths with someone who only speaks sarcasm language.”

“Did you meet Yahaba or Shirabu!?” Ennoshita asked suddenly separating from him, realizing that Kawanishi would never let him stay there in case one of them had decided to use their peculiarities against him, but he remained confused when Kawanishi only observed him with a frown as well as totally serious.

"Repeat those names."

Ennoshita opened his mouth even though he didn’t understand why he wanted him to do it, but someone spoke before him.

“Ennoshita!”

Although only the name of one of them had been mentioned, the two turned to see a wet and smiling Bokuto while at his side remained a paranoid Akaashi who watched everywhere, although at that time he formed a line with his lips as soon as he saw Ennoshita's surprised look on him, who realized and understood that it wasn’t the first time they had seen each other, and that it was not by chance that he had asked him about the bicolor-haired one earlier in the day. Ennoshita continued to be wet when Bokuto gave him a hug.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have to go or my grandfather will be angry.” Akaashi said, who was still wondering how it was possible that no one had seen them considering not only Bokuto's body structure and energetic tone of voice, but also the fact that he was still wearing a life jacket.

Ennoshita watched Kawanishi.

"I'll let you know when to speak." He said.

"Use the canoes," Akaashi proposed, and suddenly three glances fell on him. “Or the boats. The lake is for both camps. No one can say anything in case you meet there. Besides, I play the piano by the lake, I can let you know in case someone appears with suspicion.”

Ennoshita gave a smile as a thank you to the one with black hair before resting his gaze on Kawanishi, who only rolled his eyes.

“Okay. But we will talk.”

The aforementioned nodded and didn’t hesitate to give him another hug as he was already wet, and covered his mouth with his hand to avoid giggling when Kawanishi finally separate from him to approach the beginning of the trees, and Bokuto turned to greet them with his hand, and although Ennoshita did the same like Akaashi, he knew Bokuto's greeting had been directed to the one next to him who seemed to release a breath of air when the other two finally disappeared into the trees.

“He was Tanaka?” Akaashi asked.

"No, but someone who wishes I had never been with Tanaka," He answered.

“Is he mad because you've changed camp?”

"I don’t blame him for that." He chose to respond instead of stating his question, although that was his way of responding with an affirmation before it. “I left everyone only for one person.”

“Do you regret having changed?”

Ennoshita rested his gaze on Akaashi when he heard him.

“No, I assured him that you are good people too.”

“Depends on who you speak.”

Ennoshita smiled amused when he spotted a smile on Akaashi's face.

"By the way," He began, raising his case from the floor. “I think you've stolen the role of Romeo," He added, and smiled even more amused when Akaashi became serious after hearing him, knowing that his interest could certainly be the story of Romeo and Juliet because he had always been part of Camp Star whereas Bokuto continued being a Camp Rocker.

"I'll throw you into the lake if you say another word." Was the only thing Akaashi said before walking away.

And Ennoshita laughed before hurrying to be at his side again. 

* * *

"You should have seen it, the buildings are huge," Bokuto said.

"I still can’t believe you went there," Iwaizumi expressed.

The two of them together with some others were sitting on the stairs of one of the cabins while the other campers were around a bonfire taking advantage of the fact that the night had finally fallen, and the camp was still there because no one had had to return home. By different circumstances everyone was tired, because while Bokuto and Kawanishi had been at Camp Star, the others had continued to coordinate the classes because in any case the staff was still not enough.

"I'm still an idiot," Bokuto assured him, because even though he had been able to talk to Akaashi, he had voiced meaningless words anyway.

“I still agree,” Bokuto didn’t hesitate to hit Kuroo in the arm as soon as he heard him. “Bro, you can’t keep hitting me!" The black-haired one scrubbed that part of his body while Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“It felt great just standing in front of the class today.” He decided to say.

"I feel like there's nothing I can’t do," Futakuchi added, looking like he was playing the guitar.

"Same here," Said Terushima, who, unlike them, was standing because the children of the camp had glued a trunk to his pants when he had been around the campfire. But in any case he had enjoyed giving them lessons even though at that moment he couldn’t sit down unless he wanted to do it on the trunk.

"I wish we had that attitude the other day at Camp Star," Kyoutani said.

“Yeah, I just really wanted to show them up.” Kuroo agreed.

"That hardy counted, they've been planning that for weeks," Bokuto stated, remembering that Akaashi had mentioned that detail to him.

"Yeah, and now they're walking around like they're better than us,” Kawanishi added, since he hadn’t needed to spend much time on the other side of the lake to sense that environment. It had also been enough to run into one of them to see that they thought they were superior, although at that moment his eyes were resting on the trees on the other side of the lake, but not because of the one that had attracted his attention as well as for Ennoshita, but for another person, or at least the idea of that one since he had heard the black-haired one mentioned his name.

“You know, I would really like to see us against them.” Kuroo commented.

“If we had time to get it together, there's no way they'll stand a chance, like Final Jam.” Futakuchi inquired.

"There is just no way," Terushima agreed.

Iwaizumi observed those around him before allowing a single idea to capture all his thoughts.

"A lot of big talk," He said, catching everyone's attention. “Want to see if it's true?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=biQw9LD7YO8 Camp Rock at Camp Star

“I'm glad we shared the stage again, you know that, right?”

Yahaba smiled both because of the words he heard and because of the hand that rested on his cheek, and sought for the contact even more. "Yes, I know," He answered without losing his smile.

Oikawa smiled at the sight of his gesture.

“Camp Rock!”

Suddenly both stopped watching each other as Oikawa broke the contact between the two, and both stopped smiling as soon as they heard those two words followed by a single applause.

“Camp Rock!”

Their eyes were rested on the group of people who applauded twice that time, and both of them frowned when they realized the group of people that had appeared belonged to the camp on the other side of the lake, since they kept repeating the same words followed by that sequence of applauses. The only one who didn’t clap his hands was Terushima since he did the same thing but with the drum sticks. Both Kyoutani and Futakuchi carried their electric guitars on, and while the others at Camp Star remained watching them because there was no person who didn’t know them after they being famous, Yahaba and Oikawa watched each other before heading towards the stage after realizing that was where they were going.

The group of dancers on the stage as well as the people in the stands rested their eyes on those who sang in unison the name of the opposite camp, and who didn’t hesitate to take over the stage making the others back down.

“Camp Rock!”

The Camp Star dancers retreated when they repeated those two words for the last time before finally braking and applauding with the determined sequence, while both Oikawa and Yahaba get on the stage to pass between the dancers and stand in front of those who had appeared.

"We're here on your stage," Iwaizumi stated, heading the group, and although he had planned to say much more, he allowed his gaze to suddenly meet that brownish one he knew belonged to the main singer of Camp Star since he had seen his presentation and crossed some words with him after the same, but even if he thought that his facial features favored him, he shook his head to continue talking. “See, you guys didn’t really give us the chance to answer back that night. But guess what, that's going to change," He explained, “Camp Rock versus Camp Star, The Final Jam." He proposed, and everyone behind him applauded.

He had won the previous year's concert and for the same reason he had had the opportunity to know Kyoutani, who was barely behind him, as well as Futakuchi and Terushima, with whom he had also recorded a song, but all were willing to allow the change of being no winner that year when the opportunity of being together to face Camp Star was right in front of them.

“What do you guys think of that?” He asked again.

Kyoutani took advantage of the fact that those two in front of him observed each other confused.

“Drums.” He expressed.

Terushima, who had used the words exchanged to sit in one of the two drums on the stage, at that time showed his talent.

"A little guitar please," Kuroo asked.

Futakuchi and Kyoutani showed their talent too.

“1, 2,” Bokuto began to say, “1, 2,3, 4!”

Oikawa and Yahaba along with the dancers had to step back when Iwaizumi began to sing at the same time Futakuchi continued playing and Terushima the drums, while Kyoutani joined the first to also prove he could sing besides playing the guitar, and Goshiki, Hinata, Yamamoto, Tanaka, and Nishinoya started dancing.

They didn’t practice for two weeks, but one night was enough for them.

Yahaba crossed his arms and frowned as Oikawa placed his hands at the sides of his waist and raised an eyebrow.

The Camp Rockers planned to prove that those in Camp Star weren’t the only ones to have talent, so Terushima played the drums along with an enthusiastic smile when Iwaizumi pointed him out, but Oikawa smiled coldly when they also didn’t plan to stay back, as Terushima was followed by Kenma playing drums; and when Futakuchi played the guitar, Kageyama had gone on stage to do the same, making Oikawa and Yahaba watch him for the first time in a good way instead of bad. And they had managed to be two camps instead of just one for several reasons, so their dancers quickly managed to copy the choreography and began to do it, as well as after Kuroo and Bokuto rapped while dancing, Yahaba and Oikawa already had learned the chorus of the song, so they could sing the same words as Iwaizumi and Kyoutani when those were again the central focus.

All braked in different positions and Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to face Oikawa as well as Yahaba Kyoutani, whose eyes crossed in an intense and challenging way

“So, what do you say?” Iwaizumi asked once the demonstration of the talent with which they counted ended. “Final Jam or are you cowards?”

“We could with four of you, it will be like this.” Oikawa snapped his fingers, referring to the fact that only Yahaba and he had faced them singing while they had been four those in singing.

Suddenly everyone remained silent and stopped challenging each other with their eyes when they heard a forced round of applause coming from a single person.

Washijo applauded, while beside him, Akaashi was serious, Shirabu had sat on one of the arms of one of the seats of the stands, and Ennoshita remained with an expression similar to the other black-haired one. They had found themselves talking when they had suddenly heard music coming from that place, and had arrived just in time to hear the last part of the musical showdown for themselves.

Bokuto smiled while Tanaka remained serious, and no one seemed to notice that Kawanishi stood speechless.

“That is a fantastic idea.” The only adult present expressed, making not only the three teenagers around him to observe him, but everyone present too. “Truly, I am impressed. A little bit of healthy competition is exactly what we need.” Akaashi kept looking at him, distrusting his words. “A champion always needs a good spiraling partner.”

“We do?” Oikawa asked confused.

“But you really think that you, can take my guys on head to head?”

“Any time, any place,” Kyoutani answered without hesitation, and then returned to rest his gaze on the silver-haired one who continued watching him with a frown.

"Can’t wait," Futakuchi added.

“Maybe use the apathy theater,” Washijo proposed.

“Doesn't matter where, we just know that Camp Rock is going to blow you away.” Iwaizumi inquired.

“I'm sure the audience will be better judge than that.”

"Bring it on." Terushima raised his drum sticks. “You can pack it with anybody you want.”

“Well, how about a worldwide audience.”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged glances with each other.

“Why don’t we auction this on TV, have the public decide who is really the best.”

Iwaizumi remained silent while some of his camp began to get excited about the idea.

“Not a big talker now are you?” Oikawa asked, and smiled amusedly with the rest of Camp Star when Iwaizumi watched him.

"It would be so cool," Hinata exclaimed.

"The whole world will see us," Kuroo said, watching Iwaizumi.

"Come on Iwaizumi," Bokuto added, purposely pouting.

Why suddenly he had become the one to decide?

"Come on, we got the experience, they don’t," Kyoutani said looking at him, referring to the fact that he belonged to a band that was already used to participating in television shows, and that he too, since they had promoted the song together between the four.

Terushima continued with both arms raised and Futakuchi smiled triumphantly as he winked indicating that Kyoutani was right, and after looking at the face of disgust of the Camp Stars after he realized they had no experience, he finally rested his eyes on the adult.

“You're on.”

Everyone on Camp Rock jumped excited as they shouted in the same way at the same time Washijo retired with a smile on his face, being watched by Akaashi, who then rested his eyes on Ennoshita after realizing that he didn’t think it was a good idea either.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi observed each other badly before leaving the stage each from a different side, while Yahaba was about to do the same when a voice stopped him.

“Don’t you get tired of being under his shadow?”

Yahaba turned to look at the one whose hair was blond and had two horizontal black lines, whose severe golden gaze he hadn’t hesitated to hold.

"You don’t know me so don’t talk about me." Yahaba answered.

Kyoutani believed he didn’t need to know him since two opportunities had been enough to notice that he and Iwaizumi didn’t share the stage in the same way as the boy in front on him and Oikawa did.

"You have a great voice," Kyoutani added.

“And I should accept your compliment and smile just because you're famous?”

Kyoutani looked at him in astonishment, and although it was because of the words he mentioned, it wasn’t because he had expected for he mentioned them, but because he had just waited for the opposite to happen without him wanting to, since every time he made a compliment, the person always thanked him for being who he was, because he was known and everybody thought that being nice to him would be enough for him to start talking about them, so he was completely impressed when, for the first time, someone didn’t try to attract his attention just for being who he was.

"No, actually." He managed to say.

Yahaba looked at him completely confused, and Kyoutani just stopped staring at him when Futakuchi put one of his arms around his shoulders.

“Hello there,” He said, holding his typical smirk.

Which at that moment not only made Kyoutani roll his eyes because behind that gesture there was never anything good, but also because it prevented a smile from appearing on his face when, just as he had impressed him, Yahaba looked at Futakuchi with disgust before leaving instead of falling as any other person would have done against his smile, making the brunet remained stunned because most of the time it was enough to smile to have under his command whoever he wanted.

Terushima had also noticed it, so he didn’t hesitate to get up and stare at them, which led him to be the target of jokes when, because he wasn’t watching, he tripped on the steps and fell, taking the Camp Star drummer with him in the process. Futakuchi began to laugh out loud as well as Bokuto while Kyoutani chose to get off the stage at the same time that Kuroo seemed to be the only mature at the moment after approaching them to help them get up, although he stuck out his tongue at Terushima.

"Not you," He clarified, stretching his hand toward the other drummer. “To him.”

The Camp Star drummer who had also been chosen to play drums during the performance Camp Star had shown them, first observed his hand with suspicion, but finally accepted the hand the other had given him to help him get up, and Kuroo remained completely hypnotized when in spite of him having golden irises as well as his best friend, at that moment his gaze met with one of the same color but that transmitted completely different emotions. The boy had his hair dyed blond and his black roots were already visible, he was shorter than him, and in personality he seemed to be completely different from Terushima although they both played drums, since while the other had stopped to pounce on Futakuchi no matter if he still had his guitar on, the Camp Star drummer looked down as soon as their eyes met and he broke free of his hand as soon as he got back up.

“Kozume.”

Kuroo heard at the same time that he had opened his mouth, but the boy in front of him didn’t speak, although he was looking down the stage when he heard that name, and the black-haired on didn’t doubt it was his. Akaashi was standing by the stage with his arm extended towards him, and although Bokuto was the one who first tried to approach, he had a severe blue gaze that told him not to try anything with the possibility of the adult reappearing, and finally it was Kenma who approached the beginning of the stage to take his hand and descend the stairs that connected that space with the stands, and both left at the same time that Kuroo approached Bokuto to rest his elbow on his shoulder.

“Man, what is this, a camp of music, or of pretty people,” He expressed.

“I know, right??” Bokuto didn’t hesitate to agree with him.

Both smiled, but began to complain when Iwaizumi returned to the stage only to take them from the back of their shirts and drag them along with him so that there was no chance to be ridiculed, although there was another Camp Rocker that seemed to be doing it and not necessarily on stage.

“Chikara, please come back.”

Ennoshita remained totally serious, and thanked that instead of leaving, Shirabu remained seated in the arm of the seat observing Tanaka, although first he took a look at him to verify that he wanted him to stay and not leave them alone.

Ennoshita couldn’t deny that the competition between the two camps becoming true, he having to participate from the side of Camp Star instead of Camp Rock, hurt because he would be against all his friends, but he didn’t want to go back. He had seen them face each other on stage, and he still didn’t want to go back. He couldn’t deny that everything was different, the way in which people developed, the relationships they had with teachers, the way in which classes were given. Everything was different. But different was not a bad thing. But something simply different.

Those of his same year had included him in their group without any problem as if he had never been in Camp Rock, Akaashi wanted to accompany him whenever he could so that he didn’t feel out of place, Yahaba made him laugh because that morning he had appeared in his room to assure him that from that day on he would help him with his outfits, and instead of taking him as a competition since they played the same instrument, Shirabu had given him advice on how to play the violin as well as been by his side in the classes, and he was even at that moment even though he didn’t have to. The people at Camp Star were not bad, but simply different from those at Camp Rock.

And while the fact that the previous day Kawanishi had appeared to remind him that after deciding to leave for Tanaka, then somehow he had awarded him the victory because he had also left him behind as well as the others, he wasn't sorry for having changed, and although at that moment Tanaka was in front of him asking him to return, he felt nothing but disappointment.

“You ignore me during the year, now I do the same during summer.” He expressed.

“Look, I get it. I made a mistake. But you didn’t even let me explain why I did what I did. Can we please talk? You can’t ignore me.”

“If you did, why can’t I?”

Shirabu watched him, beginning to learn about the reason why he had chosen to change camp, although his gaze quickly returned to Tanaka.

“Can we please, please talk?” Tanaka repeated anyway.

Shirabu again interposed his gaze between them, and when he saw that Ennoshita remained totally serious, he swung his legs in an entertaining way before finally resting his eyes on the other.

"Hey Rocker," He began, and managed to get Tanaka's attention. “He doesn’t want to, so go.”

“And who are you?” Tanaka asked him in a bad way.

"Shirabu Kenjirou." He presented himself, waving at him to get him to be irritated.

"Just go Tanaka," Ennoshita asked.

But instead of paying attention to him, Tanaka chose to approach him after climbing the steps that separated them, and he would have managed to eliminate any distance between them if Shirabu had continued sitting instead of opting to stand on the step between them.

“You are in our territory. Our rules." He stated staring at him. “Go.”

Tanaka narrowed his eyes when he heard him, but the fact that he was right and that Ennoshita also looked at him in the same way that the one between them did, finally made him click his tongue and keep his hands in the pockets of his pants before choosing to go down the steps to join the others.

“Are you okay?” Shirabu asked as he turned around.

"Yeah, thank you for that," Ennoshita replied, smiling sideways as he scratched the back of his neck. “But I'll go hide in my room so I don’t have to see anyone else.”

Shirabu avoided giggling as soon as he heard him, and watched him go and then turn around and watch Semi stay where he had seen him when he had arrived in that space, and went down the stairs until he allowed his hand to join the one Semi had held out to him because he had also been keeping his gaze on him. Semi glued him to his own body and watched him before taking a look at where he had been before.

“Everything's fine? It seemed a little bit tensed over there," He said, looking at him.

"Yeah, just... Camp Rockers getting in the way," Shirabu replied, dismissing the matter, since he had finally solved it.

He held a small smile when Semi kissed him on the cheek.

“Kenjirou?”

The mentioned one finally defocused both his sight and his attention when he heard that someone who wasn’t Semi, Yahaba or Akaashi, called him by his name, and as soon as he rested his eyes on the one who had come down from the stage to approach him, the smile disappeared from his face to give rise to a very serious expression, although surprised too.

Semi watched him confused when Shirabu stopped holding his hand.

Shirabu couldn’t help but remain speechless as well as completely stunned.

“Taichi?” He managed to articulate without being able to believe that he had just said that name.

The one he hadn’t pronounce more than two years ago.

The last time he had seen him, they were of the same height and both were less serious than they were at that moment, and although two years had passed since they had seen each other without knowing anything about each other, Shirabu didn’t care since he separated from Semi to approach him and observe him for a few seconds, wondering if Kawanishi was who he really thought he was, until he didn’t need to corroborate that he was and surrounded him with his arms, that time being the first time his head ended submerged in his chest instead of his shoulder, and he felt all the emotions return to him along with the memories when he felt Kawanishi's arms around his body.

Maybe two years had gone by, but none had managed to forget about each other completely.


	7. Chapter 7

"I really don’t have anything against you, but I still don’t understand why you came," Ennoshita inquired softly, finally sitting down on the dock after tying the canoe to one of the poles. The others had refused at first, but they had finally realized that using a motorboat or jet skis in the middle of the night wasn’t the most convenient when what they were looking for was to go unnoticed, and not to seek attention.

Before sitting next to him, Yahaba patted the wood to check that it was still a little wet and that therefore the pink pants of his pajamas would get soaked, so he chose to use his black jacket as a seat because he preferred to be cold after only staying in a white short-sleeved t-shirt with a black star in the center instead of allowing the possibility of his pajamas getting dirty, even though he was already suffering for using his jacket like that.

Ennoshita rolled his eyes when he saw him being so cautious.

"Because it's not to sound rude," Yahaba began, finally resting his attention on him as he spoke in the same low voice. “But you brought Kenjirou to what can be thought of as a suicide mission, and I still don’t trust you. You could betray us.”

“Not rude at all.” Ennoshita was seen by a narrow brownish look at the obvious sarcasm in his tone of voice. “When the war between the two camps was declared today, I opted to remain on your side and then leave so as not to cross paths with my former campmates, thus turning my back on all the people I know, including in the process my best friend, didn’t I make it clear that I'm on Camp Star's side?” He asked Yahaba, “Besides, what kind of movies do you see?” He added after he understood all the extra drama in his words.

"Not the same as you, clearly," The silver-haired one said, embracing himself because although during the day was hot, the nights were cold, even more so when he was by the lake. “Said best friend you mentioned turns out to be something from Kenjirou that I still don’t understand, so nothing prevents the two of you from being against him. So as the good friend that I am, I decided to come just in case."

“Friend?” Ennoshita asked smiling, “I didn’t know you were friends.”

Yahaba rolled his eyes before smiling sideways and giving him a slight push with his shoulder, as he had made it clear that no matter that his conversations with Shirabu were based on a back and forth of sarcastic words to bother each other, that didn’t mean they didn’t care for each other.

"I like movies," Ennoshita added. “Someday we could see some together so you know what a real movie is like.”

“As much as I don’t oppose to the plan, I think that for the moment we already have enough as part of one, don’t you think? More and more I feel that we are Romeo and Juliet.”

"You do know that Shakespeare wrote it, right?"

“Don't make me want to throw you into the lake.”

Ennoshita laughed when he heard him, and at that moment it was he who gave a slight push with his shoulder to the one sitting next to him. Choose the play, the book, or the film adaptation, he believed that Yahaba was right, since at that time both were sitting side by side after having decided to accompany Shirabu to Camp Rock so he could talk to Kawanishi. Neither he nor Yahaba understood the situation completely, since neither of them had been present when those two had embraced by the stage, but the fact that Ennoshita's room was near Shirabu’s only because they both played the violin, had allowed the first to hear him leave his room after midnight, to which he had chosen to tell him that he would accompany him as soon as he had told him that he would go to Camp Rock since he knew the place. While for his part, Yahaba was there because he hadn’t given the possibility that they wouldn't let him go when they had found him in the corridor with the excuse that he couldn’t go alone with Ennoshita, since the war had been declared between both camps that afternoon, and the fact that the one with black hair had belonged to the opposing side previously, gave rise to any battle strategy being used, so he didn’t hesitate to go with them even if that meant that he used a canoe and that at that time he was cold for sacrificing his jacket for the sake of his other piece of clothing.

But he found that in the end, Ennoshita hadn't devised any master plan because the same one had remained with him as soon as Shirabu had left with Kawanishi when he had spotted the one waiting for them on the dock. And while Ennoshita and Yahaba began to play rock paper or scissors among them, the other two had already managed to pass through the trees closest to the dock, because although in Camp Rock the adults weren’t as strict as in Camp Star and the consequences wouldn’t be the same as there in case they saw one of the opposite campers there, anyway they didn’t want to be interrupted and Kawanishi wouldn’t achieve anything good by being found at that time out of his bed, so he continued tugging at Shirabu’s hand, who walking behind him, saw those parts of their bodies joined, feeling like an old but renewed feeling spread throughout his body from that contact, until he felt they were far enough from Ennoshita and Yahaba for them to hear them, as well as far enough from the rest of the camp so that no one else either did or knew they were there.

The two had held each other by the stage until the tallest of them had been called because they had to return to Camp Rock and because it was clear that they weren’t welcome in that camp anymore, and although Semi had spotted him strangely, Shirabu had assured him that later they would speak because he knew that both needed it, since reconnecting after two years wasn't something that happened every day.

Although he wanted to keep his hand joined to his, Shirabu parted with him after remembering that in his real camp Semi was sleeping, and although at that moment it was Kawanishi who observed him with a slight frown, he stretched the sleeves of his hoodie until it covered his hands with them to avoid temptation. They were surrounded by trees and the moonlight on the dark sky above them was the only thing that illuminated them, since they knew that they couldn’t use their cell phones unless they wanted others to think that a sudden game had begun to occur in the woods, so darkness had become their best friend, though they could see each other to know they were facing each other.

"I still can’t believe you're here," Shirabu said, deciding to be the one to break the ice between them on that occasion. “I can’t believe it's you.”

He couldn’t believe many things.

He couldn’t believe that he had disobeyed Camp Star’s rules after scurrying to go to nothing more and nothing less than the camp on the other side of the lake, where were the people who had been declared enemies that day, but always had considered themselves competition. He couldn’t believe that the boy in front of him belonged to Camp Rock. He couldn’t believe that the boy in front of him, with whom he was at that moment, and whom he had embraced before, was Taichi Kawanishi.

"Believe me, it's a surprise for me, too." Kawanishi assured him, looking at him.

He wasn’t yet used to the idea that he had to look relatively down because they had stopped being of the same height since during the two years that they had spent separated, he had gained height while Shirabu only a few inches. Now he was taller, and although they had been able to recognize each other easily, their faces as well as their bodies had changed. Shirabu's facial features had been defined as well as his silhouette, and while his haircut continued to be the same as always, his gaze had changed.

"I just don’t understand," Shirabu expressed, looking at him in the same way, having to get used to the fact that he had to lift his chin just a bit so their eyes could cross instead of just looking forward as they had always done when they wanted their eyes to meet. “When did you come back? I mean... how much time has passed since... Since, you know, that time. When did you come back?” He managed to ask.

"Always so smart." Kawanishi touched the tip of his nose with his index finger.

Shirabu smiled sideways, because both knew that even if he kept his hands hidden under his hoodie, there were always other parts of his body that Kawanishi could touch to establish some kind of physical contact. While Kawanishi smiled because the other had deciphered that he again had to move to the same place as before, since he wouldn't had made the trip to Camp Rock in case he lived completely away.

"A year ago," He finally answered, “And for you to not ask me another question that I know you want to do, I just went back with my mother. He divorced my father and didn’t want to be close to him, but she didn’t want to go back to where we lived before because for her there were only bad memories, so we went back to a place near.”

“Then you were only completely separated from me for just one year.”

“That’s right. I've also been to Camp Rock last year, so yes.”

Shirabu let out a sigh of astonishment, and then began to interject his gaze between him and the grass beneath them.

"Your parents... your parents... did they divorce because..." He didn’t dare to ask him.

"Yes." Shirabu watched him silently as Kawanishi answered his question while he lowered his gaze. “I could never tell you, but it was my father who decided to move." Kawanishi swallowed hard, as suddenly the memories of that day hit him. “You know, since he was the one who discovered us.”

Shirabu let out a sigh, and didn’t mind breaking his own pact after stretching his hands to take his, since he knew they both needed to be connected in some way. Kawanishi entwined their fingers, and watched as the other one looked down.

"There are many things I couldn’t tell you," Shirabu inquired, swallowing with difficulty.

Kawanishi released one of his hands to take his chin and raise his head so Shirabu could observe the small smile he was giving him.

"You can tell me now." He assured him.

Shirabu smiled after hearing him, realizing he was right.

He hadn’t had the chance to mention several phrases and he hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye to him. But at that moment they were together. It didn’t matter if it was two years later and he was in a relationship with Semi. That didn’t take away that he still had words on the tip of his tongue, so he let out a breath of air, and then stared at him.

"I'm sorry if we both preferred to be led for what we felt instead of remembering that your parents didn’t know we were going out," He began to say, “I'm sorry that your father had to discover us and that for the same reason he made you leave, that you had to move and that we had to break up suddenly," He continued, and closed his eyes for a few seconds because he knew they had become cloudy. He had waited so long to mention those words, that he found it both liberating and difficult to express them. “I missed you every day, Taichi. It hurt me that you left and I curse the day we let go because if everything had happened differently your father might have never made you go and today everything would be completely different.”

Shirabu felt a full sense of warmth run through his body as Kawanishi brushed his cheek with his thumb to eliminate the first tear he had been holding all that time.

Shirabu was aware of how much he had changed.

He remembered all the feelings he had felt since he had known Kawanishi as well as later once they had been in a relationship. He remembered being nervous when he didn’t know if his feelings were reciprocated or when Kawanishi surprised him in his own way, being happy after discovering that the emotions between them were mutual or the joy he felt when their lips met for the first time, getting angry because they couldn’t tell everyone they were dating or know that Kawanishi's parents, more his father, were those who didn’t accept that their son was going out with another boy, and being sad when suddenly one day he found himself alone because Kawanishi had left, had moved. Disappeared from his life as if nothing had ever happened between them.

He remembered being a bundle of feelings and then becoming a stone.

Until now, he remembered deciding that he couldn’t continue crying every day because suddenly Kawanishi was no longer at his side, because he wasn’t present to be able to interlace his fingers, to connect their lips, to lie down by his side and allow the other to caress him or caress his hair as well as other parts of his body. That he couldn’t continue to suffer for something that had no solution, because he wouldn’t go back only because they had failed to give a closure that neither of them really wanted to carry out. He remembered having suppressed all his emotions to keep them in a place hidden from both his head and his heart, to become a stone and not allow his feelings to continue stalking him, so that his facial features would be darkened and his attitude would change as well as his personality.

He remembered having decided to focus only on his violin, his playing also changing in the process, since his music had always reflected the state of his emotions.

But he also remembered meeting Semi, the person who had been willing to destroy his emotional walls and his sentimental blocks so he could become the owner of his thoughts and the reason why his heart didn’t feel totally withered. He had been the one who had made the effort to get to know him in a real way, enough for Shirabu to be willing to let him know himself and show himself as he really was, to believe that maybe it was not such a bad idea to achieve a mixture of the two personalities he had maintained throughout his life.

Semi, who had been patient with him as well as understanding, because he hadn’t rushed him to immediately open emotionally with him as well as to transmit all his emotions from the first time.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Shirabu watched Kawanishi through tears when he heard him.

"It wasn’t your fault," Kawanishi repeated, staring at him. “The fact that my father separated us wasn’t your fault. We were in my house after all, and if there's someone to blame, that's me.” He added, and continued speaking when he knew Shirabu was about to interrupt him. “We were both careless, Kenjirou. But I don’t regret it. I don’t care what happened next, I prefer to remember everything that happened before.”

Kawanishi leaned down to rest his forehead on his.

They both closed their eyes and allowed themselves to enjoy each other's company.

For two years they had been separated from each other, wondering how the was what they were doing, if he was thinking about him or if he had already forgotten completely, if the memories had already been eliminated as well as the forgotten feelings. But that moment made it clear to them that no matter how much they had suppressed their emotions and managed to hide them in the most recondite place of their bodies, those had never disappeared because the memories had never left their thoughts.

It had been enough for all the sensations to return to them.

To remind them how they felt when they were side by side, checking they were really together again and that on that occasion nobody would appear to interrupt them and therefore separate them. To remind them of the sense of security and conformity they transmitted to each other simply by being together.

“Kenjirou.”

The mentioned one swallowed with difficulty as soon as he opened his eyes, not only because Kawanishi had pronounced his name only inches away from his lips, but because that meant they were dangerously close. One of their hands remained joined while Kawanishi's other one was resting on his cheek and his was locked in a fist because he didn’t dare to establish more physical contact with the one who at that time also opened his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked him.

Shirabu didn’t know whether to be happy or disappointed when he didn’t answer immediately.

He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to bind his lips to his desperately.

But at the same time he didn’t want to do it.

Not when Semi was on the other side of the lake.

Kawanishi finally separated his forehead from his to observe him while the other one remained silent, debating what he wanted to do and what consequences he was willing to accept in order to comfort his feelings in some way or another.

Shirabu disengaged his hand from his as he stopped holding the other in a fist to bring both of them closer to Kawanishi's face, on whose cheeks he rested them at the same time that he finally observed him.

"I want you to kiss me," He replied, but although Kawanishi started to approach him as soon as he heard him, he slowed down and was certainly confused when Shirabu slid his hands to his neck to stop him. “But I can’t hurt someone else.”

Shirabu wouldn’t lie and say that he only wanted to run away from that situation, since he wanted Kawanishi to join his lips to his and even in his mind the image had already been made. But he wouldn’t allow his wishes to hurt the person who had helped him to heal. He wasn’t willing to hurt Semi when he knew there was no going back if he allowed Kawanishi to kiss him.

He had never stopped loving Kawanishi, but now he also loved Semi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it's cursive it's because they are singing  
> Yahaba's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uztIUUh5-WE  
> Kyoutani with the guitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCyog1ZCS4M

Ennoshita again glanced towards the group of trees. 

“What do you think they're doing?”

“Do you really want me to answer?”

Ennoshita turned to the other side to watch Yahaba, who was looking at his orange-painted nails along with an amused smile on his face, achieving a slight sideways push.

"Speaking surely," The silver-haired one added, “I don’t know what's going on between them, but I'm sure Kenjirou would never hurt Semi.”

Ennoshita looked at him seriously and then turned around again, but instead of placing his eyes on the trees that surrounded them, he observed the road that led to the camp.

"I won’t blame you if you leave for a while," He heard the one sitting next to him say. “But if something happens to me while you leave me without any company, it will be your fault.”

Yahaba raised his eyes to observe Ennoshita, who had stood up after hearing his words, and observed him in outrage because he didn’t expected him to follow his words to the letter.

"I'll go visit some friends," Ennoshita expressed, “If you need something, scream.”

“How reassuring you are.”

“Everyone’s nice here, nobody will do anything to you.”

“Of course, just abandon me.”

The black-haired one giggled after hearing him, and waved his hand before turning his back to walk down the path that led to the camp.

“Oh yeah, sure, leave Yahaba alone in the rival camp with nothing more than a...” He looked around trying to find something that could serve as an object of defense in case someone tried to touch him, and rolled his eyes when he stretched one of his arms toward the canoe. “Freaking oar in case someone decides to murder me because one less singer would be fantastic for the final jam." He expressed holding the oar with both arms after returning to settle on his jacket. “Sure, all people here are good Ennoshita, that's why you freaking came to Camp Star because people here are so nice that one broke your heart and now you are with us. That's the only reason for I hope you didn’t go to him," He continued, resting his eyes on the path that led to the camp. “Bloody hell, I came to have a good summer with music not to feel I'm in a stupid horror movie," He said taking the oar between his hands harder, casting a look around him. “And for worse, I'm the pretty one so that means I'll die first. Why did I have to inherit the good genes? Mom, dad, I love you but I hate you. Great, and now I'm talking alone to an oar!” He exclaimed, observing the oar in his possession in a bad way, since he had begun to speak out loud without anyone being there as well as referring to himself in third person. “I turned out to be the crazy one. I can’t even believe I'm here," He complained, pretending to be whimpering. “I hate you Kenjirou, why did I even accept to do this? I can’t believe you are with a Rocker when Semi's sleeping. Since when you get more attention than me?!” He asked suddenly, realizing the detail that was the most serious of all the situation in which he was. “This is so unfair." He made a pout with his lips, and then sighed. “Well, if this are my final moments, then at least I shall sing," He stated, realizing that speaking aloud and complaining in the same way hadn’t helped him go unnoticed because he hadn’t remained silent as he should have done.

He thought about singing a lullaby, since that way he could perhaps put his future murderers to sleep, until he discarded that idea because the previous conversation with Ennoshita made his head concentrate only on the repertoire of music with reference to songs of movies. He knew many but didn't know which one to sing, until he remembered one of the last movies he had seen, as well as a song of the same that had caught his attention. He straightened but never let the oar stop being in his hands, and cleared his throat before opening his mouth. 

* * *

 

Again their hands were united, although on that occasion because Shirabu was the one who was guiding Kawanishi where they had previously walked.

_“I'm trying to hold my breath.”_

Shirabu suddenly stopped, and felt the way Kawanishi's body collided with him when he did, but as soon as he sensed that he would complain about having stopped walking immediately, he put a hand to his mouth.

_“Let it stay this way, can’t let this moment end.”_

When that voice was repeated again, Kawanishi watched in amazement as a small smile stroked Shirabu's face, because he knew that voice belonged to Yahaba, who he began to hear singing with great perfection.

_“You set off a dream in me.”_

Kawanishi continued watching him in silence while Shirabu also allowed their eyes to meet as he removed his hand from the taller's mouth when he realized he wouldn’t say a word to allow Yahaba's voice to be the only thing they could hear. Shirabu had always believed Yahaba had a great voice, and the only reason he didn’t tell him was because he didn’t want to feed his ego more than it already was, so he always suggested that he should try harder, since if he continued to learn how to sing in the right way, he didn’t doubt he could even banish Oikawa from his place as the lead singer of Camp Star, which was why Shirabu still had a pending talk with Akaashi, as he believed that he wasn’t the only one to realize the great voice of Yahaba. That quiet melody that seemed to be emitted with a tone of voice lower than normal so as not to wake everyone up in the camp, although they could still continue listening anyway.

Shirabu took advantage of the moment that Yahaba without doing so, gave them, and hid his face in Kawanishi's chest while Kawanishi chose to rest his chin on his head as well as begin to caress his hair while his other hands remained joined, since although Shirabu had told him they couldn’t kiss because he didn’t want someone else to be hurt by his decisions, that didn’t mean he had lost all the emotions for the boy who at that moment continued to be with him.

They remained silent, allowing Yahaba's voice to make them enjoy that moment, the fact that they could establish physical contact between them because they could, because they had finally reunited, and although there would be no contact between their lips at the moment, their emotions anyway rejoiced because they could see each other, because they weren’t separated, and because the only thing that would keep them apart, would be a lake.

They only moved away to see each other again when Yahaba stopped singing.

Yahaba smiled unconsciously after he finished singing because doing it always relaxed him since it allowed him to discharge whatever emotion he was feeling, as well as because it distracted him no matter where he was.

And although he hadn’t even known that Shirabu and Kawanishi had heard him sing, he didn’t expect anyone else to do it.

“That sounded good.”

All the calm that singing had caused him, disappeared in a second to be replaced by fear as soon as he understood that he wasn’t alone, and although he hadn’t heard threatening words or felt hands on his body, Yahaba took the oar with strength before moving it without even planning to do something before.

“Shit!”

Yahaba released the oar at the same time Kyoutani placed his hands on one of his cheeks because Yahaba had hit him in that part of his face with the tip of the oar after being scared with both his presence and his voice, and he got up at the same time that Shirabu and Kawanishi had separated and appeared after they heard Yahaba scream as well as Kyoutani complaining about the hit received.

"Ugh," Shirabu said, watching the red line that had formed on Kyoutani's cheek in a matter of seconds. “You sure know who to defend yourself.” He added, turning around to observe Yahaba, who watched him with a frown as he saw a small smile on his face.

"We should go to the infirmary, you're bleeding." Kawanishi said.

“I'll do it,” Yahaba didn’t hesitate to position himself in front of Shirabu at the same time he looked at Kyoutani with a grimace because he had indeed cut his face after having hit him with the oar. “It was my fault, so I'll go with you. In case you really have a real infirmary here, it doesn’t seem like it.”

Yahaba let out a complaint when he felt a punch to his back, and Shirabu gave him a fake smile because he had earned that punch for having assumed aloud that Camp Rock didn’t even have the same resources as them to have a place where to be attended in case of an accident. Kyoutani rolled his eyes before turning around and Kawanishi and Shirabu exchanged amused glances as Yahaba hurried to walk next to the one who he gave him sporadic glances. It was enough for Kyoutani to realize that and observe him for Yahaba to pretend to look away, and they continued in silence while he followed Kyoutani's footsteps.

Yahaba sighted that unlike them, the complex of them counted with different cabins positioned in a distributed way as well as some larger ones he didn’t doubt that were the dining room and the rooms where they had classes. There were no buildings as well as structures to admire, and everything had a more rustic image. There were only a few lighted lanterns, and finally he blinked several times when the moonlight was no longer the only thing to illuminate his sight once they climbed the steps to one of the booths and Kyoutani turned on the light of that place.

"Ugh," Yahaba said when he saw the consequences he had left on Kyoutani's face, since the bruise on his right cheek was noticeable with light, while a horizontal red line was in the center of it, but he cleared his throat when Kyoutani rested his severe golden eyes on him. “Mmm, you just sit down and tell me where things are so I can help you.”

“Now you give me orders?” Kyoutani expressed raising an eyebrow.

“Don't be stubborn, tell me where things are.”

Kyoutani prevented his expression from changing, since he wasn’t used to people treating him that way. He chose to sit on the stretcher while pointing to the shelf next to it with his head, and Yahaba finally stopped being still to find a first-aid kit, which he left on the stretcher and then take a cloth out of it to wet it with warm water in one of the quills that were there, and although he approached Kyoutani to place it in the wound, the same one leaned back when he glimpsed that he would approach it to his face. But it was enough for Yahaba to observe him without expression for he to be in the same position as before, and the silver-haired one finally softened his expression when Kyoutani allowed the warm cloth to rest on his wound, to which he didn’t react complaining only so Yahaba wouldn't think he was weak because it had burned him.

Kyoutani remained extremely tense because he wasn’t used to people approaching him that way, as people usually opened up when they were present and he was only used to Futakuchi and Terushima breaking up with his personal space, although in an animated and reckless way. In addition, after some incidents, his fans had understood that they shouldn’t approach him. So he wasn’t used to someone staying close to him, let alone in a quiet and focused way.

He took the opportunity to study the face of the one who at no time corresponded to his gaze after being focused on taking care of his wound, to observe that the color of his hair was natural while his eyes were brown and his skin was white, appearing to be extremely soft to the touch as well as free of any imperfection, and that he also had his fingernails painted with orange.

"You know, technically you have no right to look at me like that," Yahaba said without observing him, thinking that the other was killing him with his eyes because they were in that situation because of him and not because he simply turned out to be a pleasant sight. “It's your fault that I was scared," He added, and finally looked at him.

“What did you expect it to appear? Big Foot?” Kyoutani asked him in a bad way.

“Being your camp, nothing would surprise me.”

Yahaba smiled amused, and continued to do so when Kyoutani rolled his eyes at hearing him, although that didn’t stop him from observing the sudden curve in his face.

Yahaba glanced at him before putting the cloth aside and starting to look for some gauze in the medicine kit, and after finding a rectangular one, he glimpsed how both cheeks of the other turned pink when his fingers brushed his skin after covering his wound with the gauze, and not necessarily because that blush was due to the pain. Yahaba smile in a dismissed way.

"Finished." He said rubbing his hands and moving a few inches away from him, because although the color in his cheeks had betrayed him, he didn’t have to touch Kyoutani's shoulders for them to remain extremely tense.

“Did you know what to do because hitting people with oars is your specialty?”

Yahaba crossed his arms as soon as he heard him, but allowed his smile to be visible.

“No, I only hit you with an oar. Feel privileged," He answered, “Besides, what were you doing? Do you like to stalk people in the middle of the night?”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes before placing the palms of his hands behind him on the stretcher so he could push his back back a few inches.

“I don’t stalk people. Only those who sing well," He replied, looking at him seriously.

“Then you accept that you do stalk people,” Yahaba held a funny smile while the other continued to observe him in the same way. “Your answer doesn’t change anything. We are both from different musical camps, considering your answer, you would be willing to stalk half of the people.”

"But not all of them sing in the middle of the night like you," Kyoutani said, “Besides, I already know the voices of those around here. You're a new voice considering that you're actually from another camp," He added, and Yahaba narrowed his eyes for a few seconds when he knew that behind those words there was hidden an accusation of invasion of territory.

“Only for you to know, for the only reason that I'm here is to prove that your friends are not murderers.”

“And yet, you're the one who hit me.”

“And yet, you are the ones who invaded our camp today.”

Yahaba raised both eyebrows at the same time he held a small smile while Kyoutani continued to observe him with clear irritation in his eyes, although on the other hand it was interesting that finally someone didn’t hesitate to counterattack his comments instead of flattering or be completely agreement with him even though it was a smallness only because he was famous. However, when with his words Yahaba reminded him that during the noon of that day, they had appeared at Camp Star, he also reminded him of the words he had mentioned.

"I shouldn’t have said what I told you today," Kyoutani said.

And considering they had only spoken once while people from both camps had met at Camp Star, Yahaba knew exactly what phrase he was referring to.

“Before taking our stage or singing and dancing against us?” The silver-haired one asked, for while he kept his words in his head, he focused more on the fact that they had suddenly invaded not only his camp, but also taken over his stage.

"I don’t remember dancing," Kyoutani assured him.

Yahaba laughed after seeing him so serious after saying those words, while Kyoutani also allowed a small smile to appear on his face, because although he knew how to sing and play the guitar both acoustic and electric, if there was something he really didn’t know how to do, it was dance.

"It's okay." Yahaba shrugged off his words after shrugging, and smiled sideways in a somewhat forced way before lowering his eyes. “It's true anyway," He added, demonstrating that he couldn't prove himself against him.

“Why do you accept it?” Kyoutani asked, sitting up.

“What do you mean?” Yahaba looked up again.

“You have a great voice. Why do you agree to live under his shadow?” He was aware that he had just apologized for mentioning the same words during the morning, but he didn’t understand why he accepted to settle for a second place on the stage, since it was clear that Oikawa was the main singer of Camp Star.

Yahaba chose to remain silent, because in the end the boy in front of him had no idea about the relationships and positions in his camp, and he didn’t have to explain anything about the subject when both belonged to different camps, although at that moment that didn’t prevent them to be in the same one, just as it had happened during the midday of that same day.

Kyoutani realized that the one in front of him chose not to answer, and he kept looking at him.

"I don’t know the song you were singing." He opted to add.

He didn’t know very well why, since he usually chose to remain silent when the conversation came to an end, or even not to participate in them from the beginning, but anyway he stopped being totally serious when the boy in front of him opted for leaving the serenity of his face to replace it with a small amused giggle caused by his comment.

“Of course you don’t.” Yahaba said, laughing.

“Excuse me?” Kyoutani raised both eyebrows.

“You probably only know rock and roll and yeahhh,” Yahaba raised his little finger and forefinger while he lowered his middle fingers to perform with his hand the typical gesture of rock and roll at the same time he stuck his tongue out, and then released a funny giggle when he heard that Kyoutani did it too since he couldn’t help to contain himself.

"Then you know who I am," Kyoutani said, looking at him.

“Yes, but anyway I would like to hear it from you.”

Kyoutani certainly observed him intrigued, since previously a part of him had thought that the boy in front of him didn’t know him or had never heard his music because he hadn’t acted towards him in the same way others did, for what he found even more entertaining when he assured him that despite knowing him and therefore knowing who he was after being famous, he didn’t plan to treat him differently just for those reasons.

“Kyoutani Kentarou,” He opted to introduce himself, not surprised that pronouncing his own name and surname felt strange even in his own palate, since he had become accustomed to other presenters doing it for him, or that others pronounced his name without specifying of an own introduction. “What about you?”

“Yahaba Shigeru.” He chose to present himself with a sideways smile.

“Don’t you fear the press will haunt you if they discover what you have done to me?”

"Please," Yahaba began, fully entertained, having turned his gaze to the small gauze on his face for a few seconds before looking at him again. "Now you have a rockier, rougher image. You should really thank me.”

“Oh sure. Thanks for hitting me with an oar," Kyoutani said sarcastically.

Yahaba giggled unavoidably when he heard him speak in an ironic and totally serious way.

“Okay, I'm sorry. I was afraid and you scared me.”

“Do you have your phone here?” Kyoutani asked suddenly.

"I was afraid that the canoe would turn around, so no," The silver-haired one answered, and the one in front of him wondered how it was possible that even if it were Camp Star, Yahaba agreed to be in a camp considering how different it was of an urban city.

“Then search the song in mine.”

Kyoutani took his phone from his pants pocket to give him the electronic device at the same time he got up to open one of the furniture of the infirmary while he was observed in a confused way by Yahaba, who remained with the phone in his hand.

“What?”

“The song. I'll prove to you that I'm more than rock and roll," He replied, turning around as he passed the electric guitar noose over his shoulder and then holding it and sitting back on the stretcher where he had previously been.

“How is.... the... electric guitar here?” Yahaba tried to point out.

“Just come,” Kyoutani pointed to the space next to him with his head, surprising himself because he usually stayed away from people, and didn’t invite them to be near him, and kept surprising himself when instead of questioning the presence of the instrument, Yahaba raised both eyebrows and chose to sit at his side but leaving a few millimeters of space in the middle at the same time he began to look for the song on the phone.

He played the song, and Kyoutani told him not to sing until he could find the right chords to accompany the song with a melody. He was used to singing more lively songs and more of the style of his band that he was accustomed to play, but anyway he placed his hands on the strings, concentrating on the melody to try to copy it with the chords, and after some attempts while Yahaba intercalated his gaze between him and the positions of his fingers while he played the strings, he finally managed to find the necessary chords, and told Yahaba to look for the lyrics of the song.

Yahaba held the phone between them, and after Kyoutani started playing the electric guitar so that they had a melody in the background, his eyes focused on him as soon as he started singing, not only because he already knew the lyrics and therefore didn’t need to rest his eyes on the phone, but because the song he had previously sung, suddenly had become a duo with electric guitar chords in the background when Kyoutani began to sing too, certainly showing him that rock and roll wasn’t the only style of music he knew from the one he knew how to take over. Both sang, none trying to overshadow the other or run it into the background, but also allowing the electric instrument to accompany them, generating a different version of the song. They sang only for them, since the only audience was the two of them, and once the song was over, their eyes met when Kyoutani removed his eyes from the screen of his phone to observe the one next to him.

Both were used to singing with others, but not in that way. Because while Yahaba was accustomed to Oikawa singing some verses and him others, usually it was only the chorus the occasion when their voices joined, while on the other hand, Kyoutani was used to being the lead singer with Terushima and Futakuchi sometimes being his chorus, or the brunet singing some lines, as well as some other times when he had chosen to do the odd duo with someone, as in his case Iwaizumi was. But never before had neither of them shared a song that way, both leading and being harmonious with the other time in the composition, so both remained watching each other for a few seconds in complete silence.

“We sound good.” Kyoutani was the first to break the silence.

Yahaba opened his mouth to mention the same thing, until he remembered they were there because Shirabu had wanted to go because the ones in Camp Rock had invaded Camp Star at noon, that being the opportunity for Kawanishi to spot Shirabu. The same opportunity in which both camps had promised to face each other for the final concert, turning both sides of the lake into enemies.

“I think we should go,” He said instead. “Surely they are already waiting for us.”

Kyoutani watched him for a few more seconds, and then nodded.

"I'll go with you," He expressed, standing to put the guitar on the stretcher.

“I think I made it clear that I can defend myself.” Yahaba said giving him his phone at the same time he held a smile and Kyoutani became completely serious after not doubting the other was trying not to laugh at the gauze that for that moment lay on his cheek.

Kyoutani rolled his eyes before opening the door of the infirmary, and Yahaba smiled until they went back into the night and hugged himself as he had left his hoodie on the dock after using that one for his pants to not get stained, and Kyoutani gave him a sidelong glance before choosing to take off his hoodie and suddenly place it in front of his chest.

“I have mine,” Yahaba inquired when the other made that gesture.

“Believe me, if you left it on the dock, it's stained.”

Yahaba snorted at the thought of his stained piece of clothing, and watched the one beside him as they continued walking.

“But won’t you be cold?”

“My cabin is here, I can look for others. It's cold in the lake.”

Yahaba held a small smile on his face before accepting the dark green hoodie the other gave him, and managed to get Kyoutani to stare at him as soon as he started to laugh after putting on the piece of clothing.

“You are smaller than me,” He expressed with laughter when he realized the sleeves reached his wrists.

“You prefer to be cold?” Kyoutani asked completely serious.

Yahaba chose to form a line with his lips to avoid laughing, and they walked in silence until they reached the dock, where in addition to finding Shirabu and Kawanishi, they also met Ennoshita, who had already returned, although Yahaba ignored the three to crouch next to his jacket and evidently verify that it was stained with the moisture of the dock. Ennoshita stopped laughing at Kyoutani's face when Kyoutani gave him a furtive look, and the black-haired one finally chose to get into the canoe before Shirabu did as well after he gave a short hug to Kawanishi, while Yahaba approached Kyoutani with his own jacket in hand.

"I... I saved my phone number," He said, looking at him, “In case you want to update me with the state of your cheek.”

Kyoutani felt that the discomfort that had appeared in his chest after Yahaba didn’t mention anything after they had sung together, disappeared after hearing him mention those words, and once he nodded, Yahaba smiled sideways before finally getting on the canoe and the three belonging to Camp Star finally leave the wharf of Camp Rock, where the two belonging to that camp stayed to observe them while they continued to move away.

Yahaba remained seated in the middle of the canoe since at no time did Ennoshita or Shirabu have believed he would choose to sit in one of the two corners to be one of the rowers, and the two rowed until finally one of the corners touched the Camp Star pier, but Shirabu together with him were the ones who moored the canoe while Ennoshita waited for them.

"Shigeru," Shirabu expressed, observing him once they finished securing the canoe to the dock.

“Mmhm?”

"You have the most beautiful voice."

Yahaba immediately looked at him with both eyes wide open, since he could remember, Shirabu had never mentioned those words, so he smiled knowing he had said it because he really believed it, and therefore, because like Kyoutani, he had also heard him sing.

“Thank you, Kenjirou.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu and Akaashi's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk

The previous day they had appeared at Camp Star with the idea of challenging them in the final concert, since they weren’t afraid of them just because their facilities were better and they had boats and more canoes instead of just the last ones, nor because they had provided a first quality show instead of a simple bonfire during the first night. Iwaizumi knew that they had been at Camp Star to challenge them because they believed they could establish real competition between the two camps. But what he didn’t expect was for the competition to suddenly become a fact that would have a huge audience after having agreed to hold the competition on television.

But that wouldn’t stop him.

"I got this song that I wrote a long time ago and I kinda forgot about it, but I think it could work," Iwaizumi said, giving his book of song compositions to Kyoutani, on whose cheek he had become accustomed to seeing a white patch every time he looked at him.

They had all chosen to gather in the camp dining room to begin planning what kind of performance they would carry out once they faced Camp Star.

"It's a duet," Kyoutani commented, noting the chords written on the page.

"Now, but I think I can rewrite it and make a part for everybody." Iwaizumi assured him.

"I can help you with that if you want."

Iwaizumi nodded at the same time he smiled sideways, because after winning the final concert last year and therefore having had the opportunity to sing with him at his side plus Futakuchi and Terushima, he knew that with Kyoutani's talent, they would turn the song into something spectacular.

"I lay pretty, pretty flowers on your grave," Both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi rested their eyes and confused expressions on Tsukishima when he began to read the letter written on the sheet of the notebook after casting a sidelong glance at it. "Am I the only one who thinks this song is totally depressing?"

"Mmm, you're on the wrong page." Yamaguchi turned the page.

"Yeah, that was for my hamster's funeral." Iwaizumi smiled falsely.

"This is perfect!" Goshiki added observing the correct page.

"The staging will be pretty cool," Bokuto said recalling Camp Star's scenario.

"Yeah, it looks like some great spots for dancing," Hinata raised his arms in an animated way.

"And, it's got a great groove," Kuroo said.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves," Terushima interrupted, suddenly calling everyone's attention because he was known for being one of the first to become more enthusiastic, not to put a brake on situations. "I have a couple of conditions."

"You have conditions." Futakuchi articulated dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Well, one condition. There has to be a spot for my Junior Rockers," He rested his hands at the sides of his waist, as he thought there must be a place for the little rock-and-roll monsters he had come to be in charge of.

"Of course. That's what it is all about," Iwaizumi assured him, "So, what do you guys think?"

"Yeah, I'm in, let's do this!" Everyone answered. 

"I think we should talk to Uncle Ukai," Again Terushima was the one to speak.

"Why? I already know what he's going to say," Iwaizumi commented extremely sure. 

* * *

"How could he do that?" Ukai let out a sigh before bringing the cigarette to his mouth again. "I told them, I told Iwaizumi. Washijo Tanji cannot be trusted."

Takeda rolled his eyes before he seemed to scare away flies when the other let out a large gust of gray smoke. "I don't  know why you are getting upset. At the very least Camp Rock can get some great exposure," He said.

"He took advantage of what they did. He saw an opportunity and went for it. An opportunity to destroy me for once and for all."

"And I thought I could be exaggerated," Takeda adjusted his glasses. "Okay, then call him and say no. It's not a big deal."

"Way past big deal," Ukai rested his cigarette in the ashtray to turn the computer screen that lay on the desk in the cabin where they were, to show him a big announcement about the apparent musical battle between the two camps. "Look, Camp War. Catchy, I especially like the tag line... 'Only One Will Survive'." The camp director mentioned sarcastically.

"Millions of viewers will be watching. That's good, right?" Takeda tried to convince him.

"After this we are done, and not just for the summer... For good."

"Oh, come on. Keishin, give them a chance," The shorter one mentioned, believing that he was exaggerating, since he also believed there was no one who believed more in his campers than the one who at that moment again held the cigarette between his fingers.

"Look, nobody believes in my Rockers more than I do, but we're gonna look like a joke next to Camp Star. We don't have the resources, the in free structure, the money. Talent, passion, commitment. We've got that. It's not gonna matter." He assured him.

"It always matters." Takeda didn't hesitate to contradict him.

"And when people watch, where do you think they're gonna send their kids?

"He didn't do this on purpose."

"I know, I just, I just wish he had never fallen into the trap."

Suddenly both adults stopped watching each other when they heard that someone came down the steps of the cabin where they were, and returned to cross glances when they didn't doubt that it was Iwaizumi since him had been the same the previous night they saw organizing the other campers, but whom they hadn't stopped because they thought it was a new song and not a way to challenge Camp Star in their own territory so that then Washijo took that confrontation to his advantage and decided to make the same a super musical battle to which they couldn't turn back. 

* * *

Shirabu unconsciously bit the inside of his lower lip while he waited for Semi to come out of one of his classes, since his was already over, which explained why with one of his hands he carried the case where his violin was. He was nervous but didn’t consider he had done something wrong, and that he was there just because he wanted to do the right thing, so he chose to let out a sigh seconds before Semi finally formed part of his visual field.

He approached him with a small smile on his face after saying goodbye to his classmates, and although Shirabu smiled when Semi rested his lips on his cheek after that being his way of greeting, he was certainly serious again when their eyes met.

“Are you okay?” Semi asked, noticing the change on his expression.

"I want us to talk," Shirabu replied.

“Okay.”

Semi gave him some sidelong glances as they approached one of the many benches scattered around the camp so they could sit down, noticing that the one next to him seemed to be nervous about something, and continued thinking the same when they sat on their sides to be able to observe themselves, and glimpsed the concern on Shirabu's face.

"I want to be honest," Shirabu began, “Because I don’t want to hide anything from you." Semi frowned slightly at that, but nodded anyway, and a few seconds passed in which Shirabu finally seemed to give himself courage to continue talking. “Yesterday night I went to Camp Rock.”

Semi remained surprised, since he didn't expect to hear those words.

“Do you remember that yesterday I hugged someone, when the Camp Rockers came here?” Shirabu asked, and Semi nodded after remembering the one he had embraced, since he was the same one with whom he had crossed a couple of words once he spotted him in his camp on his own, and at that moment he frowned. He scowled as he remembered that he had asked him about the violinists, until he relaxed his face when he remembered that he had also mentioned that he was looking for the one that belonged to Camp Rock. “It's Taichi. Kawanishi Taichi," He explained, “He and I used to be together, or something like that,” He commented, and immediately Semi tensed, because although he hadn’t doubted that they were close enough to called each other by their first names, he didn’t believed that something beyond closed friendship was what was between the two of them. “We were together until his father discovered us, and they left. He made them move, and I never saw Taichi again," He said in a very short way, “Until yesterday.”

Semi continued to look at him seriously while the memories continued to plague Shirabu’s head, because although he had been able to explain to him with few words who Taichi was for him, that didn’t take away the memories that were associated with that name. Most good, but others somewhat painful.

"Yesterday I went to Camp Rock to see him," He said, since he didn’t want to remain without telling him that he had been on the other side of the lake last night to talk to him, since he didn’t see the point in lying to Semi. “We just talked," He added immediately. “I wanted to tell you.”

Semi continued to stare at him as he felt an annoyance settle in his chest as he understood the true meaning of those words. He didn’t distrust Shirabu and didn’t doubt they had only spoken, but neither did he doubt that speaking shortly would begin to turn out very little, something impossible to satisfy. Because judging by the way Shirabu had acted when he had been with Kawanishi, and after the explanation he had given him, it was clear that Kawanishi was a very important person for him. Even, perhaps, more than him.

Suddenly Shirabu remained impressed when Semi bent over him at the same time he placed his hands on his neck to then press a warm kiss on his cheek, but although he appreciated the affectionate gesture, Shirabu knew there were different reasons behind it.

“Semi?”

The aforementioned remained with his head resting on his shoulder as well as with his lips only a few millimeters from his cheek where a kiss had previously rested.

"I can’t compete with your first love." He whispered.

Shirabu felt that Semi's words tickled his skin, but not his emotions, so he took his wrists gently to move a few inches away from him and stare at him while Semi allowed their eyes to meet, but not as they always did.

“What do you mean?” He asked him.

"I can’t compete with your first love." Semi repeated, but in a louder voice.

He couldn’t. He just couldn’t when he knew he would lose.

But Shirabu frowned as soon as he heard him.

“You aren’t willing to fight for me?”

"I shouldn’t fight for you," Semi replied, and with those words, Shirabu slowly removed his hands to break the physical contact between them.

“But you... So you... I didn’t kiss him for you, and you tell me you don’t care at all?”

That moment was Semi's turn to remain serious.

He knew it. He knew that Shirabu had probably felt the need to kiss the other.

“You expect me to congratulate you for not kissing him?”

Shirabu held an expression of evident anger as soon as he heard him, but behind the line formed by his lips as well as by the frown of his brow, was the crumbling of his emotions.

“Fuck you!” He shouted suddenly, expressing his sadness through his words, making Semi watch him impressed though not so much, since he knew he had always been a temperamental person. “Care for me!” Shirabu asked being angry, pain accompanying his voice. “You just don’t care! I don’t mean anything to you?” He asked, thinking that while he hadn’t kissed Kawanishi as not to hurt Semi, Semi wasn’t hesitating to hurt him after mentioning that he was going to give up on him only because Kawanishi had returned to his life.

"You know that's not true." Semi didn’t doubt to say harshly as soon as he heard him. “If I'm angry it's because I care deeply for you.”

“But I didn't do anything. I didn’t do anything because I love you." Shirabu assured him.

“You didn’t kiss him, but you wanted to. It will only be a matter of time, Shirabu.”

“For what?” He asked, beginning to feel a lump in his throat.

“For you to stop loving me and replace me.”

“I don’t want to replace you!”

“And I don’t know if I can share you.”

“I'm not an object, I have feelings!”

Semi chose to look at him in a serious way instead of expressing another word, and the two observed each other, not realizing the other one was more hurt than they could have glimpsed. Semi didn’t want Shirabu to leave him any more than he wanted to leave him, but he couldn’t afford to fight when it was clear that the other contestant had much more advantage over him. And Shirabu didn’t want Semi to get away from him only because there was now another person to whom his emotions had never really ceased to belong to.

"I just can’t compete." Semi assured him.

“This is not a compet-“

"I can’t." Semi interrupted him.

Shirabu watched him at the same time his gaze began to blur.

He had allowed Semi to destroy his emotional walls, to know every corner of him, to approach him invading his personal space, approaching his emotions to take over them, and then take advantage of that closeness to destroy his feelings and give up just because something unexpected had happened. Since what had happened with Kawanishi, Shirabu had stopped opening emotionally with others because he didn’t want to suffer again in the way he had, but Semi had given him a special place, only to have all the pain returned to him to own his heart, and the suffering of his thoughts.

A tear rolled down his cheek, but he turned his face away and frowned as Semi tried to bring his fingers to that part of his face to eliminate it, having him been the one who had caused it to happen in the first place. Shirabu watched Semi, and after not hearing him mention anything, he simply decided to get up and then take his violin case to leave with his broken heart and his betrayed feelings.

It was always the same, and he felt that his destiny was simply to suffer.

He had to learn to not trust people and to not get carried away by his emotions. Again he would lock himself in and wouldn't allow his heart to be in the foreground while his brain was in a second, because the same thing always happened and it was only he who ended up suffering. He couldn’t afford to think it would be different, that once and for all, everything would turn out well. Because again, it had become clear to him that he would only feel to then end up hurt.

But if there was something he could do if he allowed himself to trust, it was to be aware that he knew he had a way to allow his emotions to be externalized in addition to crying, so he didn’t surprise himself when instead of running towards his room, suddenly Akaashi and his piano were his main sight.

The one who had been playing the piano a few seconds ago on the platform outside, observed the one who suddenly appeared, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground and conveying an expression that didn’t indicate he was amused, but then his eyes were fixed on the sheets that he gave him.

“Can you play that with me?” Shirabu asked him. "Please."

Akaashi again focused his eyes on him knowing that something definitely happened to him because his voice was broken and he didn’t take his eyes off the ground, but if there was something that the two of them shared despite playing different instruments, it was how much playing them help them to express themselves, so he took the sheets before posing them in front of him.

“Of course.” Was the only thing he said instead of saying something else.

“Thank you.”

Shirabu unholstered his violin and arc while Akaashi scanned the notes in front of him and cast some sidelong glances at the one who stood not so far away from him with the tip of the violin over his shoulder, ready to start playing. He took one more sideways glance to check that Shirabu wasn’t feeling well, and after positioning his fingers on the piano keys, he finally began to play the song.

Shirabu swallowed hard when he heard Akaashi began to allow the melody to reach his ears, and tried to free his fingers from the tension he felt to do the only thing that allowed him to break free when he felt he couldn't find any other way out.

He placed his fingers on the strings, and breathed deeply when he finally moved his arc over them, allowing himself to close his eyes because music was the only thing he had to concentrate on. He could feel his chest pressed, his stomach closed, and his brain screaming at him, but he just wanted to move his fingers and his hands.

He didn't want to listen to his heart, he didn't want to be guided by his thoughts. He didn't want to repeat Semi's words stating that they were suddenly in a competition where he was the price to win, because Shirabu knew that the only existing competition was between his brain and his heart. Sometimes those parts of his body fought, while at other times they were in balance, as in others they allied against him. And the only way he was able to face both was by playing the violin.

Holding that instrument and moving the arc over the strings allowed him to continue discovering himself, showing that this was his way of shouting at himself that no matter how hard he thought he was sometimes just a stone, he would never really be able to break free of all his feelings, frustrations, and concerns. He couldn't consider himself as a person free of emotions when the melody created by himself assured him otherwise.

He couldn't afford to think that playing the violin would help him to close himself in to allow his brain and heart to stop tormenting him, when he only achieved the opposite because each note was a request from his brain as well as a cry from his heart.

His music united the desires of those parts of his body to transform them into a single concern. He had never stopped loving Kawanishi, just as he had never been able to shake off the kind of emotions that had been with him as apart from him. But now his heart was also beating for Semi, just as his mind also gave him images of him.

Sadness. Happiness. Frustration.

It didn't matter what kind of feeling it was.

Akaashi raised his fingers from the keys and Shirabu lowered his violin as he held the arc to the side of his body before opening his eyes to rest his sight in no particular place, since his vision was clouded anyway.

Sometimes he thought that he was only good at repressing his feelings as well as believing that he was a stone and that he didn't know how to feel, how to show himself, how to face himself. Until playing the violin reminded him that the opposite was what happened to him, since if he had no feelings, he would never have begun to play the same instead of beginning to love it as if it was an extension of his body.

* * *

Yahaba was with the palms of his hands resting somewhat behind him, taking advantage of extending his legs as well as closing his eyes while allowing the sun to shine over him, because although he wasn’t the most fanatical of the camps, he hated mosquitoes, despised canoes, and the outdoors was generally not to his liking, he did enjoy sunbathing from time to time and it wasn’t so hot as to feel he would get sunburned. But that moment of small tranquility ended when he heard a shout not far from him.

“Tobio-chan, those aren’t the chords we established!”

Yahaba let out a silent sigh before opening his eyes again and straightened, only to see Kenma, who had lost hope a long time ago with getting something done, playing with his console while sitting on the bank of the drums behind which he was, while on the stage where he was sitting, Oikawa was standing with his arms crossed and repeatedly tapping the ground with the tip of his foot, and with an irritated expression, while Kageyama watched the guitar he had with an expression of confusion.

Oikawa hadn’t hesitated to make everyone rehearse as soon as the competition between the two camps had been established, but instead of singing, so far the rehearsal had only been about Oikawa telling Kageyama that he was doing everything wrong, and Kageyama not understanding what he meant.

However, Yahaba's attention was again defocused when he felt that his pants vibrated, and he took out his phone to see that an unknown number had sent him a message.

_[From: Unknown]_

_For your fault, I had to lie and say I tripped on getting out of the cabin._

Yahaba couldn’t help but hold a big smile on his face, because as he barely read the message and saw the photo that Kyoutani had in his profile where he was with Futakuchi and Terushima, he knew it was him, and therefore, that he had decided to write to him.

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Your pride is too huge to tell that someone knocked the hell out of you with an oar?_

Yahaba gave a funny laugh as soon as he remembered the way he had hit him in the face only because the one belonging to Camp Rock had scared him after speaking and appearing suddenly, not to mention that in addition, several images of horror movies had previously passed by his head after being in enemy territory in the dark and without any company.

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_Exactly. And I'm blaming you._

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Guilty. Next time wear a ring bell or something like that so I don’t get scared_

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_What am I a fucking cow_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Since when cows wear ring bells_

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_Since when humans wear ring bells_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Since there is PEOPLE who scares another ones by showing up suddenly_

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_Well, if other PEOPLE wouldn’t be singing in the middle of the NIGHT_

Yahaba giggled when they both used capital letters to emphasize certain words, and he kept laughing slowly when he imagined Kyoutani looking at him seriously or tipping furiously on his phone.

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_At least I had a motive. What's yours? You just went near the dock and stood there_

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_Maybe the lake gives me peace_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Because your camp is THAT chaotic_

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_Because the people here are THAT CHAOTIC_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Can’t relate._

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_You hit me with an oar. I'm pretty sure you're chaotic._

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Guilty again. How's you face though?_

“Shigeru-chan.”

Suddenly the mentioned one raised his head and hummed as a question when he heard that someone mentioned his name, only to find Oikawa interspersing his eyes between him and the phone in his hands.

“I was calling you five minutes ago. What were you doing?”

"Nothing." Yahaba answered by storing his phone in his pants, but let out a sigh of surrender as soon as Oikawa tilted his head, and he roll his eyes because he knew there was no way the brunet would leave him alone unless he explained why he had suddenly stopped paying attention to practice, although they didn’t seem to have made any progress considering that Kenma kept his eyes fixed on his console while Kageyama looked at a couple of sheets where the chords were written, and the mood of the one before him didn’t seem to have improved. He got up and shrugged. “I was just talking to someone.”

“More important than practice?”

“It's because I hit him and I feel guilty, okay?” He expressed, although he knew that not only had he responded quickly to the other's messages just because he felt guilty for hurting him, since he didn’t even feel guilty, but he continued talking when Oikawa observed him completely confused. “Yesterday night we went to Camp Rock and I hit Kyoutani with an oar because he scared me.”

Oikawa again raised an eyebrow.

“Camp Rock?” He asked when he heard the name of the other camp. “Kyoutani?”

“Yes, we went because Shirabu wanted to see someone there. And yes, Kyoutani.”

“Kyoutani of Connect 3?”

“Yes, him.”

“I see.”

Oikawa scanned him with his eyes, and then pointed to the stage behind him with his head.

"Unless you want them to hit us with victory, then let's concentrate on the rehearsal." He said, and Yahaba nodded before approaching Kageyama, since although they had never had a very good relationship, the silver-haired one always chose to say things more calmly than Oikawa, who at that moment continued watching him with half-closed eyes.

Maybe he would also visit the camp on the other side of the lake.


	10. Chapter 10

“Good Morning Camp Rockers." The voice of the announcer was heard by all the speakers of Camp Rock. "A message from Iwaizumi Hajime. All Rockers report to the stage immediately. Yes, that means all of you. Keep moving."

Iwaizumi smiled triumphantly after having listened to the message that he had certainly asked to be transmitted by the speakers during that morning, and he continued walking with a notebook in hand as well as with a stern step towards where he had asked the others to meet, and he didn't hesitate to get on the stage where the first day of the camp he had played the guitar and sung along with Bokuto and Kuroo and the others.

After sighting everyone gathered, he took the megaphone he had been carrying with him to rest it a few inches from his mouth.

"Alright Rockers. There are new schedules outside, on the board." He began to say completely sure of his words while the others listened attentively. "For this moment on, everything is about winning the competition. Everything, we have to be completely focused."

The previous day he had heard how the adults in the camp thought he had fallen directly into the trap of the leader in charge of the other camp on the other side of the lake, but he wasn't going to give up and not allow others to think that they had turned into the prey instead of the hunters, so he didn't doubt to focus on the competition they had ahead so that no one could pass them up saying they didn't even fight. He just wouldn't allow those from the other camp to state they were the best.

"What about swimming and water skiing and stuff?" Bokuto asked.

"Focus!" Iwaizumi exclaimed still with the megaphone although the bicolor-haired one was close to him, and he finally stopped holding the megaphone close to his face when even Bokuto, who was known for being heard even from both sides of the camp, wrinkled his nose when the volume of his voice was too loud. "Seriously guys, if we want to save this camp we have to put all of our energy into this, and give the best performance. We may have had doubts but are too far to back down. Okay?"

They all watched each other, thinking that he was certainly right.

Camp Star had taken away staff and they almost had to close for the same reason, not to mention that Ennoshita was also absent because Washijo had also given them the opportunity to change camp if they wanted to. And also, they would meet in the final concert to show who was the best, so they really had to focus on the issue if they wanted to provide a good performance to stand out.

"Okay!" Everyone answered.

"Alright, now let's go and get to work."

* * *

"What exactly are we doing here?" Kuroo asked.

Again he looked around when his view turned out to be full of trees and shrubs considering that they were near the dock as well as the lake, and he continued being confused while his best friend remained with his binoculars on top.

"Hiding from Iwaizumi." Bokuto replied.

"Oh, right."

While it was true that they had been hiding for the last few hours, the whole day they had been singing and focusing on the song that Iwaizumi had continued to compose with Kyoutani, because he had spoken very seriously when he mentioned that they only had to focus on the song for the final concert. Iwaizumi didn't let them do anything but practice and organize and carry out orders, and for the same reason Bokuto proposed to hide in the bushes near the lake so he could have a look at Akaashi, who was playing the piano on his outdoor platform at the time, although at that moment he stopped keeping his fingers on the keys to suddenly take a pair of binoculars and look in Bokuto's direction to also waved with his hand, making the bicolor-haired one smile and greet him in the same way.

"Iwaizumi is taking the F.U.N out of summer," Bokuto said, focusing on his best friend by his side, who at that moment looked at him confused.

"There is no F.U.N in summer."

"Exactly."

Kuroo continued observing him confused while Bokuto returned to hold the binoculars near his eyes to again hold his eyes on Akaashi, who had already started playing the piano again, although for the second time he stopped but not to look at Bokuto for a second time, although see in his direction but because Bokuto had suddenly screamed like Kuroo when unexpectedly Futakuchi appeared next to them.

"Why do you all want to scare me!?" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Because it's easy since you're distracted," Futakuchi replied smiling amused. "You are hiding from Iwaizumi, aren't you?" He asked the pair of friends. "It's okay, I'm doing it too," He added when he saw that the two in front of him exchanged glances with each other. "I have a proposal to make," He continued, making the other two rest their eyes on him. "Apparently Iwaizumi told Teru that it's not okay for the Junior Rockers to make an appearance on the show, and I don't like seeing him sad, so I will propose to you something that I don't doubt you will accept."

Bokuto and Kuroo watched each other, and Futakuchi smiled when they did.

* * *

Iwaizumi remained confused when only half of the people turned out to be near the stage when he strictly requested everyone to be there around that time. "Where is everybody?" He asked without addressing anyone special. "Seriously people, you have to start being on time!"

"It seems that beating you will be easier than I thought." He suddenly heard.

He turned after hearing that voice, and remained completely serious when he recognized the brunet boy who had appeared when they had gone to Camp Star, who had been the lead singer the first time they had been in that camp, and who at that moment wore white pants, a embroidered shirt, black espadrilles, and a black shirt tied to his waist, while an egotistical smile decorated his face.

"What are you doing here?" Iwaizumi asked him, since he was having a day too harsh for someone from the opposite camp to appear.

Oikawa simply extended his smile. "You and I need to talk. And clearly, you have the time to do it." He said, approaching him.

Iwaizumi continued to watch him with suspicion, but they both stopped looking at each other when they heard a wave of shouts of joy.

"Attack!"

Suddenly they all started running from one side to the other as they shouted when Futakuchi, accompanied by Terushima, Kuroo, and Bokuto, along with the little ones from the camp, appeared with water pistols while they didn't hesitate to soak anyone who crossed their paths, and Iwaizumi's eardrums continued to break when Kuroo fired water at them as well as shed water ballons, and Oikawa screamed before using his body as a shield even though he was taller than him.

"You are all savages here!" He cried completely outraged after being wet.

He had lost all the seriousness of his arrival after having rested his hands on the shoulders of Iwaizumi, as well as ducked his head to hide behind him because he didn't want to continue being soaked even if his clothes were already and his brownish strands had stopped being completely combed, while in front of him, Iwaizumi continued holding the same stern expression not only because suddenly a water war had began, but because he had the opposite camp leader using him as protection.

All around them shouted and the smallest stopped being the main attackers when they all started throwing water ballons as they continued to refill their water pistols, since Bokuto and Kuroo hadn't hesitated to join the idea of Futakuchi as soon as he proposed the idea of carrying out a water war to cheer up the spirits of others, especially the little ones and Terushima, who at that moment didn't doubt to soak his uncle as soon as he saw him come out of his cabin after having heard all the yelling of fun, to then run after Futakuchi to continue aiming at him.

Takeda covered his mouth with his hand when he saw Ukai completely soaked, but then he rested his eyes around them, watching all the campers getting soaked.

"Oh dear, this was not on the schedule."

"You kidding!" Ukai shouted before turning around to hug him so he could soak him too. "This is what summer is all about! He exclaimed along with a cheerful smile. "Counter Attack!" Was the only thing he added before going down the steps of the cabin to join the water war as if he were just another teenager. 

Terushima and Futakuchi didn't doubt to soak him when they realized he had joined the water war, but they began to be those in moving away from the leader of the camp when they realized Ukai was far too serious about the war, and hid behind one of the cabins to laugh out loud when, after not finding them, Ukai threw three ballons in a row at Kyoutani, who remained indignant in his place.

"That's a smile I like to see," Futakuchi expressed, still laughing.

Terushima chuckled again before focusing his eyes on the one who kept him trapped between the wall of the cabin and his arms, whose palms were at the sides of his head, and he bit his his lower lip as he continued to smile.

"You organized all this just for me?" He asked him.

"You were down because Iwaizumi said he doesn't know if he will leave a place for your little friends, so yes." Futakuchi responded with a smile.

Terushima smiled even more, but then replaced his sincere smile with an amused one as he cocked his head slightly to watch him with half-closed eyes. "I saw you, smiling at the boy from Camp Star," He said.

Futakuchi watched him with narrow eyes when he suddenly manifested those words, and then smiled sideways when he remembered that when they had decided to appear at Camp Star, he had opted to dedicate his typical smirk to the silver-haired one that belonged to that camp, who had rejected him completely.

But that wasn't the only thing he remembered.

"And I saw you, smiling at the boy from Camp Star," He copied him.

That was Terushima's moment to be the one to remember previous events to think that the first night they had been invited to the opposite camp, he had smiled to the violinist who spoke sincerely although in a rough way to Iwaizumi.

"It was just keeping up appearances," Terushima assured him.

Futakuchi watched his lips before allowing their eyes to meet.

"I can assure you, me too."

Instead of saying something, Terushima took the opportunity to realize that Futakuchi was helpless after his hands remained empty because the palms of his hands were on the wall of the cabin, and didn't hesitate to raise his arm to allow the water balloon that he had been holding until that moment, to wet all his hair as well as his face after exploding it over his head, and after remaining open-mouthed, Futakuchi brought one of his hands to his face to then be able to open his eyes and remove the water from them, and took more advantage of Terushima while he laughed inevitably.

"You think you are funny, don't you?"

Instead of responding, the blond simply smiled completely enthusiastic, and continued to hold the same smile when Futakuchi erased all space between them not because he had a surprise water balloon to avenge himself, but because he joined his lips to his own, making Terushima felt the affection hidden in the gesture, as well as the water that moistened his skin when he rested his hands on the brown-haired one's cheeks.

Everyone continued having fun with the water war, while Iwaizumi came down from the stage with the same serious face and with Oikawa on his heels.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Iwaizumi?" Kyoutani asked.

After the afternoon everyone had spent throwing water ballons as well as getting wet and then ending the war the majority throwing themselves into the lake, at that time a space of tranquility had been accentuated since most of them were around a campfire they had started later after dining. 

"He's in the cabin with the pretty boy from Camp Star," Kuroo answered.

Kyoutani raised both eyebrows before sitting with the others in one of the trunks, the mention of the other camper making him remember the absence of the vibration of his phone, while certainly, in one of the cabins, Iwaizumi was drying his hair while Oikawa remained sit on his bed watching him with a clear pout on his face as well as a frown.

"Don't look at me like that. It's your fault. You showed up here," Iwaizumi said, knowing that Oikawa was probably looking at him that way because he thought it was his fault that all his clothes had been wet.

"They ruined my hair!" Oikawa exclaimed indignantly.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but approached him to rummage his hair with his towel even if it was already dry, only for Oikawa to increase the pout on his face that wasn't at all threatening as he thought although he had also chosen to cross his arms.

"That happens to you for appearing to declare that it would be easy to win against us."

"And I planned to be a good person," Oikawa said, acting offended after lifting his chin to one side and closing his eyes.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow as soon as he heard him. "Good person? And how is that possible?" Oikawa continued to be offended after choosing not to answer.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again before choosing to sit next to him with the towel around his neck to look at him with both eyebrows raised in sign of indignation, until Oikawa felt sufficiently watched to open his eyes and relax his back a little more, since he also knew that the other was right on saying it was his fault being soaked, although by that time his clothes were already dry as well as his brownish strands too.

"Our kids. I think we should keep an eye on them," Oikawa expressed, looking at him having left his childish attitude aside. "Yesterday Shigeru-chan was distracted in the rehearsal for talking to Mad-Dog-chan."

Iwaizumi simply chose to ignore the fact that he had referred to those who were a year younger than them in the camp by calling them kids. "Mad-Dog-chan?"

"Yes, Connect 3."

"And you are talking about..."

"Kyoutani."

"Right, yeah, Kyoutani."

"Your boy distracts mine. Avoid it." Oikawa asked.

"Kyoutani doesn't get distracted, and he doesn't like talking to people either."

"Well, that's not what Shigeru-chan told me. He told me that he and his friends came to Camp Rock the night before. Right under your nose." Oikawa expressed to make him realize that those in their camps were really interacting with each other.

"Your guys came here. You should watch your people." Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa snorted at his words and returned to form an offended pout, while Iwaizumi looked him sideways because he realized that the boy next to him seemed to be the only one besides him to be taking the competition between both camps as a serious matter as he was doing, while the water war had made it clear that others didn't.

"Did you come here just to tell me that?" Iwaizumi asked him.

"Well, I didn't plan to be a victim of your boys' savagery," Oikawa replied.

The one with black hair rolled his eyes as soon as he heard him, but for that occasion he didn't hesitate to return the comment in the same way. "It's funny you know, you know who I am and you came to say that you will beat us, but I don't even know your name," He said.

The brunet looked at him before pretending to be disinterested by looking at the ceiling. "Oikawa Tooru," He introduced himself casually.

"And how is it that you, dear Oikawa Tooru, plan to win against us, if your boys are focused on mine?"

"Easy," Oikawa lowered his eyes to look at him and smile animated as well as proud. "I will participate in the competition because I will sing for Camp Star."

"Funny, aren't you?" The one with brown hair simply stuck out his tongue in a childish way as soon as he heard him, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before looking back at him. "Go back to your camp. We won't invite you dinner if that's what you are planning. I've lost it for you already."

"How mean you are Iwa-chan!"

"Why the hell did you just call me that?"

"You see, we are more educated in Camp Star."

"If I let you have dinner here, will you stop being unbearable?"

"Mean!" Oikawa exclaimed, crossing his arms again, but then he looked at him with narrowed eyes. "...Yes." 

* * *

 

After returning from the bonfire before the others to take advantage of Futakuchi and Terushima not being in the cabin to have some time alone, Kyoutani sat on the edge of his bed with his electric guitar trying to copy the same chords of two nights ago, although unlike the first time he had sung the same song like a duet with a boy, at that moment he moved his fingers on the strings to forget about the same one, since his phone hadn’t beeped again since he had responded to Yahaba's message by saying that his cheek was better before sending him a photo of it, since although he still had an obvious red line on his face, he was wearing a smaller gauze, and the pain had diminished although a bruise had begun to delimit the line on his face.

He wondered if Camp Star was different enough from them to have classes from morning to night so that Yahaba couldn’t answer, and continued wondering how strict they were, until suddenly his phone vibrated and he removed it from his pants with the same speed that he left his guitar on the side of his bed, and he shook his head before opening the message he had received, realizing that he had been extremely fast with his phone.

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Sorryyyyy I couldn’t answer anymore yesterday_

_Oikawa-san's been on my neck the whole day_

_I mean, I want to beat you guys, but I want to be able to have a little time to rest too_

Kyoutani chose to lie on his bed with his phone in hand.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Okay, first. Wow. That passive aggressive thing, ok_

_Second, then you are going to be a lead singer on the final jam?_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I won’t answer. I won’t reveal our plan_

_All I'm gonna say is that finally, I can grab my phone_

_Suspiciously I haven’t seen Oikawa-san since this evening, but I have been with a friend after that so only now I can finally have my phone in my hands_

Kyoutani smiled after reading why he hadn’t responded earlier.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Maybe you haven’t seen him because he is in MY camp._

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_What???_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_[Attached Image]_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Wtf!!!_

_He's a traitor!!!!_

Kyoutani gave a small giggle when he read Yahaba's reaction after he had sent him a photo of Oikawa all soaked he had managed to take, being careful not to wet his own phone when he had looked for that after the water war was over.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_It was funny though, he screamed because his hair was completely soaked._

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I really, really wished I saw that in person._

_Balloon water fight tough? Aren’t you scared that someone will hit you with an oar again?_

_Btw, your cheek looks better_

Kyoutani rolled his eyes as he read both messages.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_You just say that because you don’t want to feel guilty._

_And no, I'm not afraid, because the only one who HITS PEOPLE WITH OARS IS YOU_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_And the one who shows suddenly IS YOU_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_And the one who sings in the middle of the night IS YOU_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I'm a good friend that's why!!! And I feared for my life okay!!!_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_How is it that being a good friend and singing in the middle of the night is related?_

_Also, what can you fear in a music camp? Of being attacked with a trumpet in the middle of the night?_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I’m a good friend because I didn’t want to leave Kenjirou alone with Ennoshita. I don’t trust you so I didn’t plan on leaving him alone in case you wanted to do something to him. Also, anyone or anything could attack me, that's why I started singing! In case it was my last moment alive, at least I was going to die singing. I attacked you with an oar, what prevents someone else or something from attacking me?_

Kyoutani laughed again after reading his message, thinking he was a completely dramatic person, choosing to focus on that instead of realizing that he had referred to someone through his first name indicating closeness.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Don’t you trust us? Ouch._

_I should be the one who doesn’t trust after you hit me with an oar._

_We are not a murderous camp._

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_You'll never stop reproaching me, will you?_

_I already asked for your forgiveness._

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_It still hurts._

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Both camps are at hand, okay?_

_I hit you with an oar, you soaked Oikawa-san._

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_How is it that you can compare being hit in the face with being soaked?_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Believe me, for Oikawa-san there is no greater pain than his hair getting soaked_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_You seem to know him a lot_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Kind of, we used to be in the same band_

_We are not anymore, but I still look after him_

_Even though sometimes he can be SO annoying_

_Like I said, I want to practice, but I also want to have fun after all_

Kyoutani raised both eyebrows surprised, since he hadn’t expected to read that the other had previously been in a band, although at that time he didn’t know why he was so impressed if after all he knew nothing about Yahaba.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Yeah, I understand you._

_I admire Iwaizumi, but today he has been really serious about the whole thing of  the final jam_

_I think my head hurts for having been composing so much time._

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_But you like composing songs, don’t you?_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Yeah, but I need breaks too_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Let's run away then_

One of the corners of Kyoutani's mouth curved as he read the message.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_To the lake_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Are you sure? Aren’t you scared of me using an oar?_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I'm pretty sure you wouldn’t touch an oar unless you would have to defend yourself_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_True._

The other corner of Kyoutani's mouth curved, because at least he knew something about him.

He was about to respond, but a new message arrived.

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I'm tired so I'll go to sleep_

_Don’t have nightmares with oars!!_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Goodnight to you too, Scared-of-Being-Attacked-in-the-Contrary-Camp._

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I will take that as a compliment._

_Goodnight_

Kyoutani looked at the screen of his phone until suddenly the door of his cabin opened and tranquility ceased to be his best companion, when Terushima and Futakuchi didn’t hesitate to invade his personal space after both of them jumped on him while laughing happily, while on the other side of the lake, the one who had also been part of the conversation, certainly left his phone on the bedside table to settle into his bed and then close his eyes with a small smile on his face, because although he was really tired, he hadn’t hesitated to stay awake for a few more seconds.

And while Yahaba had opted to go to sleep, the person with whom he had been in the afternoon, which was why he hadn’t responded to Kyoutani during that time, was still awake, because although the company of Yahaba had distracted him, didn’t feel that he was tired to sleep even if he only wanted to close his eyes and turn off his feelings for a few hours.

Shirabu walked to his room with his eyes glued to the floor, until he looked up when he approached his room to see there was someone at the door, and Ennoshita gave him a cheerful smile as soon as he saw him.

“It's late, what are you doing awake?” Shirabu asked without sounding annoyed.

“Well, today I noticed you somewhat distracted and during the afternoon you were with Yahaba,” Ennoshita replied with one side of his body resting against the door of the room of the one that at that moment braked before him, showing him that the words he mentioned made sense since the expression of Shirabu had been supplanted by a decayed face and big dark circles that showed that during the previous night he hadn’t reconciled many hours of sleep. “I wanted to know if you were okay or if you wanted to talk about something, anything, we can talk about nothing too, or stay silent.”

Shirabu let out a barely divisible smile as soon as he heard him, but then he was serious again.

“Why do you worry about me?” He asked him, “We barely know each other, and besides, we are both violinists, if my performance gets worse, you will replace me in the final concert.”

“Because I'm not that kind of person, and you welcomed me even though we're both violinists, you preferred to focus on the fact that we both like playing the same instrument instead of seeing me as your competition. Besides, I also play the cello so I have already really won, and you stood up for me against Tanaka when it was obvious that I didn’t want him to be near me, so I think that wanting to know if you want to talk or remain silent with company is the least I can do.”

Shirabu stared at him for a few seconds, without needing to verify that the black-haired one next to him was a good person because he knew that he was one since he had known him, so instead of just saying good night to lock himself in his room or replying back after listening he also knew how to play another instrument, he opened the door of his room to tell him that he could come, and Ennoshita passed after he did.

"You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to," Ennoshita said when they both sat on the bed, "But you're like this because of Kawanishi? Because believe me, I won’t hesitate to kick his ass if he has done something to you.”

Shirabu gave a small giggle at hearing him, but then he was serious again before shaking his head. Perhaps his poor performance during the day, his silence during meals in the dining room, and his dejected attitude certainly had to do with Kawanishi, but it wasn’t he who had placed him in that state.

Suddenly Shirabu changed his expression for the first time during the day, thinking that although the one belonging to Camp Rock hadn’t been the one who had placed him in that state, maybe he could be the one to take him out of it.

“You're Taichi's best friend, right?” He asked, and Ennoshita nodded. Shirabu let a few seconds pass before saying other words, until he decided that if Semi wasn’t willing to be worried about him, then he wouldn’t continue to suppress a part of his emotions when the gray-haired one had already shredded the other half. “Would you give me his number?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VagES3pxttQ

Being one of the few times that he didn’t have scores with him, Semi was heading towards the rooms that were closer to the building where the violinists had classes, since he had had enough time to understand that he had made a mistake, and that if he needed to fight to prove that a second chance was more important than a first love, then he would. He was willing to fight for Shirabu, because he had understood that he didn’t want to lose him, and that he didn’t want to give up just because a person from his past had returned.

He was his present, and he wouldn't let a difficulty rob him the person he loved most.

At first he had thought that he had no chance because it was obvious the chemistry and the past that Shirabu and Kawanishi shared, but that didn’t mean that he maintained his own balance with Shirabu, nor that they had created their own moments, which had repeated over and over in Semi's head while he hadn’t talked to him because he had been foolish and acted immediately after mentioning that he wouldn’t fight for him. He never gave up when a song wasn’t as he liked at the beginning, and in the same way, he wouldn’t give up on Shirabu, because although the youngest was the most temperamental of the two, that didn’t mean that Shirabu had also managed to get closer to him in the same way, approaching little by little, knowing him each time a little more to finally allow him to know him completely.

But as soon as he turned into the rooms, he felt that his plan fell apart when he saw a tall boy with light reddish hair, walking calmly as if he belonged to that camp like he and the others instead of his real place in Camp Rock. He represented all the problems he had been having with Shirabu although he couldn’t deny that a fee was due to him, so he didn’t hesitate to approach him and stand in front of him to prevent him from continuing to trace the same path that he made towards the rooms where both knew that Shirabu was.

“What are you doing here?” Semi asked him in a bad way.

Kawanishi simply smiled satisfied as soon as he saw and listened him.

“Only because you asked, Kenjirou asked me to come,” The taller one answered being totally happy with the fact of being able to pronounce those words, since it was also true considering that the one mentioned during the previous night had asked him if he could go for a while to Camp Star because he wanted to talk to him, and Kawanishi hadn’t hesitated to answer with a statement. “You must have done something wrong for him to talk to me," He added, since Kawanishi supposed that if Shirabu had asked him to go, it was because the importance he gave to the boy in front of him had diminished.

Semi's facial features tensed as his gaze darkened.

“Then you accept that you are the second option.” He articulated.

Again Kawanishi opted to take the situation with humor.

“Don’t you realize?” He asked smiling, “You have always been my replacement.”

Semi didn’t hesitate to take the collar of his shirt to make him lean, since the fact of being shorter than the other had never had an important weight for him. Kawanishi continued smiling in an entertaining way although the anger was clear on the other's face, which he could also appreciate better because their faces remained only a few centimeters apart.

"I won’t give up on Kenjirou." Semi assured him, staring at him.

"Me neither." Kawanishi agreed.

“What are you doing?”

Suddenly both stopped watching each other as both turned their heads after hearing a voice that both knew too well, and Shirabu interspersed his gaze between them until Semi released Kawanishi from the grip to approach him, although not too close because he knew that Shirabu would only get away.

“Can we talk?” He asked him.

Shirabu again interspersed his eyes between the two boys, but then his eyes rested again on the one with gray hair and dark tips that stood before him.

"Not now," He answered.

Semi wasn’t satisfied with the answer, but he knew Shirabu enough to know that if he pressed him to speak, then the situation would only continue at his disadvantage, so he cast a sidelong glance of distrust at Kawanishi before going back to rest his gray eyes on Shirabu and then leave, to whose movements, Kawanishi took the opportunity to be the one who approached Shirabu at that moment, who held a small smile as soon as they were closer.

“You wanted to see me?” Kawanishi asked smiling, and although he noticed for a few seconds that the eyes of that in front of him chased Semi's back, he continued to smile when Shirabu returned to focus on him.

“I want to talk with you.”

“Okay.”

“Let's go to my room.” 

* * *

Iwaizumi remained completely confused when he barely left his cabin, he visualized everyone going from one place to the other, moving with scores in their hands, and instruments loaded on their shoulders, all looking extremely focused on their tasks. And suddenly he removed his sight from his around when the two sides of his body were occupied by two boys taller than him who gave him the same kind of animated but proud smile as they wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

"We love you, man," Kuroo assured him.

"So from today we will work to beat Camp Star!" Bokuto exclaimed. 

"Yes we will!"

The pair of best friends stopped circling him with their arms to high-five between them, and then their eyes rested again on Iwaizumi, who remained as surprised as silent, since he didn't expect that suddenly the environment had changed around him. The previous day a water war had unleashed the uncontrolledness throughout the camp, while at that time everyone seemed to be focused on the idea of concentrating on the final concert.

"We love you, but you can't leave all the fun aside," Kuroo continued.

"It's true! I want to have time to go near the lake." Bokuto insisted.

"I wonder why?" His best friend gave him a suspicious look, to which the bicolor-haired one smiled as innocent as he was excited.

"You... Did you organized everything again?" Iwaizumi asked finally.

"Well, of course!" Bokuto exclaimed, "We understood that the final concert is important, but we can't just focus on that. We also have to have fun after all!"

The pair of best friends nodded at the same time with determination, and Iwaizumi giggled at the same time that the three that composed a band appeared, although one of them was with the cell phone in hand seeming to be completely focused on it.

"Having fun with responsability!" Terushima raised both arms in the air.

"How do you have fun with responsability? Futakuchi asked confused, and raised both eyebrows when the blond began to raise his again and again as he approached him to pass his arm over his shoulders.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Please, no." They both heard what Kyoutani said.

"Excuse you!" Futakuchi exclaimed, wrapping Terushima's waist with one of his arms. "You have no right to tell us anything, we could be having fun responsibly and you wouldn't even know it because you don't take your eyes off of your phone."

After listening to him, Kyoutani took off his golden irises to focus the same on the brown-haired one, behind whom Terushima he didn't hesitate to hide because his bandmate could be scary when he wanted to, and Kyoutani returned to focus on the screen of his phone to then continue walking. 

* * *

Akaashi arched an eyebrow when he observed people wearing black uniforms with the logo of the camp on their backs, who seemed to be setting up a small stage somewhere in the complex since lights, instruments, and parts of the assembly were carried by them. He knew that it wasn’t about the final concert because they would use the main stage for that, but anyway he chose to get rid of the doubt when he saw Kageyama and Suga walking side by side while the latter seemed to be explaining some chords to the first.

"Hello," He greeted them, “Do you know what this is all for?” He asked, looking around.

Kageyama waved at him and Suga smiled broadly.

“You haven’t heard?” The gray-haired one asked, looking surprised that the one in front of him didn’t know why there were several people moving around them. “Your grandfather has organized a party for tomorrow night, for both camps," Suga replied, looking excited about the idea. “Apparently he wants both camps to connect before the big final concert.”

Suga gave him another smile and Kageyama returned to waved his hand before they walked again, while Akaashi remained quiet in his place with an expression of confusion, since he knew that his grandfather wasn’t one of the people who sought to engage in good friendships with the competition, much less with Camp Rock, who they would face and plan to win in the final concert. The adult wasn’t friendly, much less when Ukai was in charge of the other camp, so he was no longer static in his place to look for his grandfather, who after going to where all employees were going, he found looking around with a serious expression as always.

A small stage was being mounted in one of the parts of the camp where there was plenty of space since it wasn’t so far from the trees, but not so close to the lake so there were no accidents, and instead of bleachers around the stage, it was only lending attention to the platform so that those who were on stage could connect with the people who would see or hear them.

“Grandfather, what is all this?” Akaashi asked, appearing at his side.

The man only gave him a sidelong glance before returning his eyes to his surroundings.

“I have decided to organize a party for tomorrow night for both camps.”

“Why?”

“You will all participate, and we would see what they are made of as well.”

“Why?”

“We must be prepared.”

"Why?"

"To know them better."

“All of us will participate?” Akaashi asked him confused, since at no time had anyone warned him that he should concentrate on something other than the final concert, nor had he sighted his friends doing something different than usual.

Suddenly a hand found one of his cheeks, and although he felt a burn spread across the rest of his face and part of his neck and some around him stopped for a few seconds and then continue with their activities, Akaashi remained watching the ground and forming a line with his lips.

“Stop with the questions. There is no room for confusion. Compose something for tomorrow." His grandfather ordered.

Akaashi didn’t want to answer, but he knew it was better for him if he did.

"Yes, grandfather." He answered.

It wasn’t the first time that happened.

Akaashi stopped staying by his side to go to the platform even if the day was gray and there was a chance it was going to rain, because what he needed was only he with his piano, not surrounded by people who would probably ask him why he was more serious than normal.

It wasn’t the first time he received a slap.

He went to the platform until he finally found himself in it, but instead of starting to play as he always did, he sat on the stool next to the piano with his eyes fixed on the keys once he lifted the lid of the same. He stroked his cheek gently, because although the burning was gone, he could still feel the encounter of his grandfather's hand with that part of his face. He scanned the keys with his eyes, and finally rested his fingers on them to begin to play them.

It wasn’t the first time it happened, because since he was little, he had never been enough. Good grades, good behavior, it wasn’t enough. It didn’t matter if he was the smartest child in the room, if he had the highest grades, that he studied easily, and that he was respectful with both teachers and his classmates, that he had the correct models, that he behaved in the same correct way, and that his reserved personality was always flattered.

He had never been enough, so an instrument had been added to his list.

At first he had observed the black and white keys with curiosity, with his head cocked and allowing his blue irises to traverse every inch of the new instrument in front of him, and then allow his fingers to brush the keys that he discovered sounded differently each time he pressed them with his fingers, no matter that they were all the same. He discovered that he could play, copy, recreate, and create melodies of different types with them. But he was still inexperienced.

He remembered the first time that his parents had allowed his grandfather to slap him when he apparently hadn’t satisfied his musical part when he didn’t managed to play with extreme perfection the first composition they had given him.

Replace the enthusiasm with irritation, happiness with frustration.

Why would something that sounded so beautiful to him haven’t been the same for others?

He remembered not wanting to disappoint others again, and watching the keys in front of him with a different look, with a slight frown after not understanding why the instrument wasn’t his true companion, why it wasn’t on his side and it had let him make such a fool of himself in front of his family even though he would have thought that they were allies at first. They were no longer friends, they were enemies, because if the keys weren’t his allies, then he wouldn’t be their partner either. He remembered interspersing his look between the scores and the keys with annoyance, with irritation because although for him it continued sounding good, a second time a hand had met his cheek when apparently again he had failed to show his talent.

What talent?

The exhausted frustration. The tickling in his fingers. The oppression of the keys.

He wasn’t enough, the piano wasn’t enough. Being partners wasn’t enough, so he had begun to submit the piano to his decisions, to press the keys harder and to strike down the sheets of the score because it wasn’t enough, because the piano had become his enemy no matter what so much time he spent with it to try that his compositions were perfect, that the melodies were flawless even if he didn’t believe there was any mistake to correct.

He remembered still not being enough when again, a hand hit his cheek.

He remembered standing on the stool facing the piano and watching the keys, wondering why they didn’t want him as he loved them, until he realized that his mistake had been to try to put the same at the mercy of his feelings, and not allow them to be the ones to guide him so that he could express himself. Again he allowed the tips of his fingers to touch the whiteness and darkness of those keys, although knowing that he should not seek an enmity, but allow them to be his guide, because he had understood that he didn’t want to stop playing it, because to stop playing implied receiving a slap because every time he played the piano, his anger would fade but it would also increase, his dissatisfaction would go through him but he also extended his talent. The keys had made him his slave because they offered him his liberation.

He hadn’t received a slap the last time he had decided to share with his family the talent that might not have been natural, but achieved with effort, embraced with long hours of lessons, and lasting nights with dark circles under his eyes in between. But he knew it was still not enough, and probably never would be, so he should stop looking for the applause of others while he himself knew that from that moment on, the piano was his ally, his partner. The same did of him his prisoner and then tempt him with a preventive release, because he had understood that he couldn’t stay for long without clicking the keys with his fingers, without listening to the different melodies he could create.

Because playing the piano was his curse, but also his only salvation.

Akaashi let out a sigh when as soon as he touched the last keys of that composition, it took him out of his own trance in which he hadn’t realized that he had submerged, and remained with his gaze on the keys until he realized that they were getting wet as well as his fingers because it had started to rain. He didn’t care that his clothes were getting soak or that his little black curls were sticking to the skin of his neck and forehead, because regardless of the conditions, regardless of whether he was obligated or that he did so because he wanted to, playing the piano would always transport him to a world where only the melody that he could hear sounded.

He allowed his elbows to replace his fingers when they were the ones who rested on the keys so he could hold his head in both hands, but instead of allowing tears to mix with the raindrops that danced on his skin, he simply observed the keys, because it had been so long since he had started playing the piano and he not being enough, that on the piano he reflected his emotions without having to demonstrate them. 

* * *

"It seems I won’t be able to return to Camp Rock for the time being," Kawanishi said after looking through the window of the room, admiring how the raindrops traced different paths in the glass of it. “Although that doesn’t bother me,” He didn’t hesitate to add turning around to observe with a smile the one who had been watching him while he had chosen to remain sitting on the edge of his bed, since he was used to that view from his room regardless if it was the first rainy day since they had arrived. Kawanishi finally opted to address him to sit next to him, and watched him. “You said you wanted to talk.”

“Indeed.”

Although he agreed, Shirabu continued in silence.

He hadn’t expected to find Semi clearly confronting Kawanishi, since by the last time they had spoken, he had understood that the gray-haired one wasn’t willing to fight for him just because it was obvious that Shirabu's feelings had been shaken since he had returned to see Kawanishi, so he had been surprised to see him with Kawanishi, although at the momento he didn’t doubt to want to talk to Kawanishi, because he didn’t regret having sent some messages to ask him to come to Camp Star although he no longer knew what Semi's intentions were.

Suddenly he was removed from his thoughts when the boy in front of him established physical contact between them not only after he brushed his knee with his, but also by caressing his lower lip with his thumb in a warm and gentle way, making Shirabu concentrate totally on him, remembering all the previous times they had been together. His mind replaced the images of Semi mixed with those of Kawanishi so that only moments with the last were projected before him.

"I miss you," Kawanishi said, interspersing his gaze between his eyes and his lips.

Shirabu swallowed hard, knowing he had to choose and couldn’t keep quiet.

Neither he nor Kawanishi were fools, and although they had spent two years without talking to each other or knowing about each other, the two continued to know each other well enough to know that the messages sent previously hadn’t only been a request for a talk, but also probably something more. Shirabu had quarreled with Semi and didn’t doubt that it had led him to talk with Kawanishi, but that didn’t imply that the boy next to him at that time, was a second option or some sort of life preserver, because although he still continued to hurt with Semi's words and attitude, he knew that other feelings had been reborn, which were only focused on Kawanishi.

Shirabu knew that he had to think, but that he had to stop doing it too.

He didn’t want to choose, but he didn’t want to repress some of his emotions either.

Slowly he raised his hands to rest them on Kawanishi's face, who closed his eyes for a few seconds as he held a calm smile on his face after being content with the largest physical contact establishment, since his thumb was still on the face of the other, although at that moment on his chin. Their eyes met when Kawanishi opened his again, and Shirabu gave him a small caress on the cheek.

"You must know," He began to say, looking at him, “I love Semi.”

He didn’t want his emotions to hurt others, he wanted to be honest.

Kawanishi didn’t seem angry at his words, since his expression didn’t change.

"I know." He assured him.

Shirabu continued to look at him severely to realize that the other wasn’t lying to him by assuring him that he understood that his heart didn’t only beat for him, but also for another boy with whom occasionally moments before he had met. But he didn’t see a lie or a doubt in Kawanishi's face as well as no doubt in his tone of voice or in his clear brownish look. Shirabu didn’t want to hurt anyone, but neither did he want to be the one hurt when he was aware that his emotions and the beating of his heart didn’t have a single owner.

And he supposed that for the moment Kawanishi trusted him and the words he had said, but also in the emotions he felt for him and in all the moments they had previously spent together, that continued to stalk them both no matter how much time had passed, because at that moment it was he who couldn’t continue to be still, and finally bent to join his lips to those who weren’t the first time he kissed.

At first Shirabu remained motionless, until any doubt was suppressed to make way for the full lifting of all the emotions that boy created in him, and he allowed himself to close his eyes to savor the end of their final separation that none of them had wanted to happen. He felt as if time had stopped by itself and it hadn’t been two years since they had last met and been together in that way, because the union of his lips was totally familiar as well as the feeling of warmth and rejoicing that he gave it to him, just as he was also fully known when Kawanishi lowered his hand and added the other to his waist to surround him with his arms at the same time he stopped keeping his hands on his cheeks to encircle his neck with his arms.

They separated by a few millimeters, and Shirabu let out a silent sigh at the same time Kawanishi watched his lips as he licked his, tasting the familiarity of that closeness, proving that no matter how much time had passed, their feelings hadn’t faded. He looked up to see that Shirabu was in the same way, and when in his hazel eyes he found no doubt, he returned to join his mouth to his because he thought they should compensate all the time they had been forced to pass apart, while on his side, although Shirabu again allowed his lips to meet for the second time, even though he was content with the warmth of the moment and with the realization that they were no longer apart from each other, he knew that while those feelings invited him to continue kissing Kawanishi, his other emotions watched him with confusion, judging him after asking him what he would do with Semi.


	12. Chapter 12

Ennoshita smiled animatedly, since it had certainly become clear to him that the people of his age at Camp Star accepted him even though he had previously come from Camp Rock, since along with Yahaba and Akaashi, they were in Shirabu's room, the four of them sitting in the latest’s bed while in the middle they had left several bags of different sweets. As soon as Yahaba had approached him after dinner to ask him if he had also noticed something strange about Akaashi and Shirabu, and after he nodded since he had certainly noticed them behaving differently, the silver-haired one didn’t hesitate to say that the four would gather to spend the night together in an attempt to encourage the two who they didn’t know what was happening to them, and Ennoshita was happy after feeling included in that group of people who had known each other before. While they had spoken, both Shirabu and Akaashi seemed to have been distracted because the sweets had also helped them, but they still seemed to be certainly with their thoughts elsewhere, even though Ennoshita only needed to take a look at the mischievous smile on Yahaba's face to know that he wouldn’t let that continue to happen.

“Why don't we play truth or dare?” The silver-haired one asked. Ennoshita nodded immediately, and Akaashi nodded more calmly while Shirabu only shrugged before taking one of the sweets from the bag, that being his way of agreeing to carry out that game. "Okay," Yahaba went on, “Ennoshita,” He chose the black-haired one sitting next to him to try to attract the attention of the others. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” He didn’t hesitate to answer, since he feared the challenges of Yahaba.

“If you could play another instrument, what would it be?”

Ennoshita opened his mouth to answer, but Shirabu interrupted him.

“But how boring you are,” He said.

Yahaba watched him with a frown as soon as he heard him.

“Well, excuse me, Mr. Fun, what do you want me to ask him instead?”

"I don’t know." Shirabu shrugged, “Maybe something about why he's here?” He added, since although he had prevented Tanaka from continuing to approach him when Camp Rock had appeared at Camp Star, he still didn't know all the details about why he decided to change camp.

"He already told us that it's because he wants to evade someone at Camp Rock.”

“Yes, but he never told us why.”

“And he doesn’t have to tell us if he doesn’t want to.”

"Actually," They all rested their eyes on Akaashi when he spoke. “He should do it after having chosen truth, since the objective of the game is that you ask him any question and that he has to answer it with the truth after not having chosen a dare.”

Yahaba rested his eyes on Ennoshita, who nodded calmly.

“All right. Why did you come here then?” He asked.

"For your first question, I also play the cello, so besides violin and that instrument, I think I'd like to play the guitar," He replied, and Yahaba smiled when he heard that he answered his first question anyway. “And who I'm avoiding is Tanaka, and I avoid him because last year we were together during summer camp," He added, changing his expression as the smile disappeared from his face, while the other three looked at him. “And then we kept talking once it was over, but slowly he started answering less, until he walked away from me completely. He tried to approach me this year when the camp began, but I didn’t want to go through the same, so here I am." He explained, forming a line with his lips.

"What a fool." Yahaba didn’t hesitate to comment as he reached for a sweet while Akaashi nodded in agreement. “Your turn.”

“Akaashi,” He didn’t doubt to pronounce, since he had a question to ask him, so he expected him to choose one of the options. “Truth or Dare?”

The aforementioned thought a few seconds before answering.

“Truth.”

Ennoshita smiled.

“Do you like Bokuto?” He asked holding a funny smile on his face. The target of his question remained silent holding an innocent expression while his two campmates observed him being interested in hearing his answer, although Ennoshita was also.

Akaashi began to trace different paths with his index finger on the quilting of Shirabu's bed wondering how to answer that question. He didn’t doubt that the one belonging to Camp Rock seemed attractive to him as well as a funny and perhaps somewhat noisy person, and that he had also begun to look at him with his binoculars and to wave at him since he had discovered that Bokuto did that from the other side of the lake, which also explained why he practically played the piano on the platform and almost never in any of the buildings. But reality was that they had hardly spoken and couldn’t even mention that he knew him since he didn’t really know him. He didn’t know anything about him except for the fact that he was a year older, and that he sang rap.

"Maybe," He said, answering.

He found Bokuto interesting, but he didn’t know him at all.

Anyway Ennoshita seemed satisfied with the answer he got as he smiled amused, and Akaashi chose to rest his eyes on the one he had also noticed certainly distracted despite himself having caged in his own thoughts.

“Kenjirou,” He said, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare, I'm not a coward like you.” The mentioned one replied.

Akaashi thought what he could force him to do, until he noticed that in a hidden way, Yahaba pointed to his nails while moving a nail polish with his other free hand since he had recently removed the orange color from them because it had bored him, and the black-haired one suppressed a giggle before speaking again. "Paint Shigeru’s nails,” He chose to say.

Shirabu let out a snort as soon as he heard him, and looked with a frown at the silver-haired one when he threw the light blue nail polish at him.

“I hate you. Both of you.” He assured them.

"I feel fortunate not to be the target of your hatred," Ennoshita expressed.

"Believe me, you are," Shirabu assured him before leaning upside down with his elbows on the mattress while Yahaba looked at him smiling before imitating his position, although he rested an elbow and then his cheek against his knuckles while leaving the palm of his open hand so that Shirabu could paint his nails, even though Shirabu smiled happily when Yahaba complained after painting a small dot in his hand before he certainly began to paint one of his nails. “But not quite," He continued before seeing Ennoshita again, “Truth or Dare?”

"Truth." The black-haired one chose again, crossing his arms.

“Who do you think will win the final concert?”

Ennoshita felt the way Akaashi and Shirabu observed him, while Yahaba rolled his eyes before observing the one who had paused to paint his nails.

"What a party pooper you are,” He commented before removing the brush to continue painting himself because he wouldn’t doubt that Shirabu would make a mess with his hands, who at that moment stuck out his tongue, gesture that Yahaba didn’t hesitate to imitate.

"I don’t know, actually," Ennoshita answered, making them both focus their attention on him again. “I think the two camps are differently good. I think we both have a chance to win.”

"How neutral," Yahaba told him along with an honest smile.

"Let's see if it keeps increasing." Ennoshita continued to smile, “Do you choose truth or dare?”

"Truth," Yahaba answered, since any challenge would make him stop painting his nails.

“What would you prefer, lose your voice for a week, or not be a lead singer in a presentation?”

Yahaba thought about his answer while continuing to paint his nails.

“I think that not be lead singer in a presentation,” He opted to answer, “I like to sing, and I think that losing my voice for a week would bother me too much. At least I can continue singing even if I'm not the lead singer.”

“Is that why you accept that Oikawa-san monopolizes the stage?” Shirabu asked.

Yahaba looked up to glare at him as soon as he heard him.

“He sings good.”

“So you.”

The silver-haired one rolled his eyes, and stopped looking at him to rest his eyes on Akaashi.

“Keiji, truth or dare?”

The black-haired one didn’t really want to move because he knew that a challenge from Yahaba would probably make him move, but he didn’t want to answer truth either because somehow he wanted Yahaba to have fun to distract himself from the last question asked that he didn’t doubt that would continue echoing in his head. And he also believed that everyone should be distracted in a better away, so he finally opened his mouth.

"Dare," He answered.

And he regretted it when a big mischievous smile appeared on Yahaba's face.

“I dare you to go to Camp Rock, find a trumpet, and play it.”

Akaashi remained speechless while Shirabu giggled as soon as he heard him.

"It's midnight," Akaashi said, but Yahaba simply shrugged.

"I know the place so I could guide you, I know where the instruments are stored," Ennoshita commented, being amused by the challenge one of them had to face, and after listening to him, Akaashi pouted with his lips, while after having finished painting nails, Yahaba chose to rest his knees on the mattress to smile in an entertaining way.

“We will all go. I don’t think Kenjirou and I could hear you from here, so the four of us will go.” He assured them.

Ennoshita smiled, Akaashi still didn’t understand the logic of the situation, Shirabu grimaced because he hadn’t wanted to move, and Yahaba looked at everyone entertained.

* * *

 “Why me?” Yahaba whined in a false but honest way.

“Do I have to remind you that you planned this?” Shirabu asked.

“Not if I had remembered that going to another camp included this!”

The silver-haired one continued to complain as he continued to move the oar to keep moving forward. There were four of them so the four couldn’t be in a single canoe, and while Akaashi and Ennoshita were already standing on the dock at Camp Rock because they had rowed enough to cross the lake in the dark, Shirabu and he were still being in the middle of the water because Shirabu had only done most of the effort while Yahaba had complained as well as assured that his nails had already been ruined.

"Just keep rowing," Shirabu said.

“I don’t like it.”

“I'll throw you in the lake, Shigeru.”

After that threat that Yahaba certainly knew could become a true fact, he began to paddle harder for the canoe to move forward, and after they finally reached the dock, Ennoshita and Akaashi helped them get out of the canoe and back again the four meet together. The night embraced them, and Ennoshita illuminated the road in front of them with the flashlight of his cell phone once they left the dock behind, since most of the lights in the camp were off except for some lanterns, and considering that during the day it had rained, they didn’t want the opportunity to step on a mud pit, or stumble on something wet, which explained why Yahaba was clinging to the back of Akaashi's hoodie while also illuminating the path around him with his own cell phone flashlight.

“Okay, as far as I remember the instruments are not just in one place,” Ennoshita began to say since he would be the guide so they could find a trumpet that Akaashi could play, no matter if it was already after midnight. “But there's a cabin where most of them are, so we'll go there." He lifted his cell phone's flashlight to light one of the largest cabins in the place that wasn’t so far away from them.

“We are in Jumanji. We are in fucking Jumanji." Yahaba said.

"You know, you could have just changed the dare," Akaashi reminded him.

“No joke, I want you to play that trumpet.”

The black-haired one simply let out a sigh before continuing to walk towards where Ennoshita was slowly directing them. Every so often they looked around to make sure that there was nobody around them, although they didn’t camouflage themselves considering that they illuminated the road with the flashlights of their cell phones, in that way managing to attract the attention of anyone considering that it was night.

"Yabs, turn off your flashlight," Ennoshita asked when they found themselves near the cabin.

“Why?”

“I'll switch the light of the cabin.”

Releasing a groan of complaint, Yahaba turned off the flashlight of his cell phone and then began to walk more slowly because he didn’t want the chance that his black sneakers were sunk in a mud puddle, at the same time that Ennoshita also turned off his once they found themselves at the door of the cabin. He opened the door with the other three behind him, but at the same time that he approached his hand to the light, they suddenly heard that a trumpet was blown by itself, which only achieved chaos in them.

“I’m too pretty to die! I’m too pretty to die! Take Kenjirou instead!” Yahaba shouted.

“What the hell!?” Shirabu shouted before beginning to fight with Yahaba to see who was hiding behind the other while Ennoshita remained frozen in place and Akaashi could swear that he saw his life pass before his eyes and piano key’s waving a goodbye at him.

The one with black hair finally turned on the light, and both he and Akaashi raised their eyebrows with stupefied expressions while both Shirabu and Yahaba complained when after they could see themselves after being illuminated, they realized that they had stopped fighting to see who was hid behind whom to stay embraced with their cheeks together, so they didn’t hesitate to separate as soon as they saw themselves pretending that nothing had happened, although the image before them quickly captured their attention as well.

Bokuto was with the trumpet in his hands and near his mouth, showing that it was clearly he who had blown the trumpet in the middle of the darkness, while at his side, Kuroo was with the drumsticks just centimeters from one of the drums of the battery, showing that if it hadn’t been for the sudden company with which they counted, he would also have made noise after having wanted to do that. The pair of best friends remained as a statue where they were, while the other four watched them in silence, until Ennoshita was the first to speak.

“Why am I even not surprised?”

He really wasn’t at all surprised to have found Kuroo and Bokuto having fun after playing instruments at that time of the night, but he pouted with his lips when then Yahaba's challenge was spoiled because they had already taken away the idea of it, and because he didn’t doubt that everyone at Camp Rock thought that the duo of friends had been responsible for that noise, so it had already lost all meaning that Akaashi had been challenged to do what Bokuto had done.

Both Kuroo and Bokuto smiled innocently as they hadn’t expected to be found at the crime scene, but while the first lowered the drumsticks, Bokuto's eyes rested on one of the black-haired boys who caugh this immediate attention when he recognized him.

“What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked, pointing at them with a drumstick.

"I was showing them the place," Ennoshita replied, smiling innocently.

“Sure. At night.”

“You didn’t see us, we didn’t see you.”

Kuroo chose to shrug his shoulders before getting up from the battery stool while Bokuto set the trumpet aside to approach Akaashi.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi only had to turn around in his bed to check that Bokuto and Kuroo had been the ones to pick it up after hearing something ringing in the background, after not seeing them sleeping in their respective beds since they shared a cabin, so he resumed and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

“Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes again as he let out a sudden scream when he uncorked immediately after hearing a voice suddenly close to him, and after sitting on his bed, he observed the floor next to him when he heard a complaint, and remained totally confused when he glimpsed Oikawa rubbing his head while sitting on the ground because he had apparently hit him when he had uncovered himself.

“Ow!”

“What the hell!?” Iwaizumi exclaimed, blinking several times to finish getting up, “What the hell, Shittykawa?”

The aforementioned continued to rub his head until finally he got up to watch him cross his arms.

“I'm here!” He exclaimed, along with a smile that replaced his grimace.

“Yes, I see. Why?!”

“Because we agreed to keep an eye on our kids!” Oikawa answered, and rolled his eyes before sitting on the edge of Iwaizumi's bed after continuing to watch him confused. “I saw some of mine coming here, so I followed them to make our plan," He commented, since he had certainly spotted a quartet of boys climbing on two canoes, while he had done the same time later although he had left the canoe away from the dock so that they wouldn’t realize that he had followed them.

Iwaizumi watched him dumbfounded until he decided to let out a sigh and scrub his eyes.

“Don’t you sleep?”

“Not when duty calls!”

The black-haired one again let out a sigh, and chose to ignore the fact that the one with brown hair was wearing an apple-green pajama with different patterns of plants on top, while Oikawa didn’t hesitate to make an expression of obvious fun when he visualized the shirt with the image of Godzilla that he was carrying over to sleep, although he smiled innocently when Iwaizumi glared at him after knowing what he was thinking.

“Why do those in your camp always want to come here?” He asked before letting out a yawn.

"I don’t know." Oikawa shrugged, “Let's find out,” He added smiling.

Iwaizumi looked at him indignantly, until the amused gesture on Oikawa's face managed to convince him to finally finish uncovering himself completely.

* * *

Yahaba didn’t know how it happened, but every time he was at Camp Rock, somehow or other he always ended up alone in the dark, without company, and completely helpless. Shirabu and Ennoshita had gone to look for Kawanishi while he had spotted Kuroo leaving as well as Bokuto and Akaashi going the other way, so suddenly he was alone. He looked around with a grimace on his face as he kept the light around him with the flashlight, until he held a small smile on his face after remembering why he had suggested that the dare was at Camp Rock, since he hadn't chosen the place at random because he could have challenged Akaashi to do the same at Camp Star. His lantern continued to shine his black sneakers on the grass when he opened his messages.

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Are you awake?_

He looked at the screen of his cell phone expectant while biting his lower lip.

He hadn’t stopped messaging the person who always answered him when he could, showing that they were both interested in not having the conversation to end, and Yahaba kept smiling when his message was seen again quickly.

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_Yeah_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_I shouldn’t be telling you this_

_BUT MY FRIENDS BETRAYED ME, SO_

_We're at camp rock_

The idea had been for Akaashi to play the trumpet and quickly return to Camp Star so that nobody could join them to the fact, but after all his friends had decided to disappear from his sight to leave him alone, he didn’t hesitate to speak to Kyoutani, as he didn’t planned to move alone through that camp, let alone row alone to return to Camp Star on his own.

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_What_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_I KNOW RIGHT! Why would they make me touch an oar when they know I hate them ughhhh I hate my friends so much, I don’t even know why I'm still calling them my friends_

_[From Kyoutani]_

_Yahaba, why are you here_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Oh_

_Right_

_We were playing truth or dare_

_And I dared Keiji to come here and play a trumpet_

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_You were the ones who made that noise just now??_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Actually, no. Two guys from your camp._

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_One with bedhair and another one with gray and black hair?_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Yes_

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_Why am I not surprised_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Ennoshita said the same_

_So I repeat. You are all savages._

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_You hit me. You are the savage_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_I'm not!!! Maybe being here is transforming myself into one of you, I have to defend myself okay!!!_

_And now I'm not near the dock and my friends disappeared so I can’t protect myself_

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_Where are you?_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_I don’t know, near a cabin where you keep most of the instruments_

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_Don’t move_

_Or the frogs will eat you_

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_KYOUTANI_

_[From: Kyoutani]_

_Just wait for me, you dumbass_

Yahaba smiled animatedly when he achieved his intention with which he had expressed the dare. To be at Camp Rock.

_[To: Kyoutani]_

_Hurry up or I'll punch someone with a guitar_

After checking that Kyoutani had seen his message, Yahaba continued lighting the grass around him while he again took a look in case someone or something had taken advantage of him having been distracted with the cell phone to approach him stealthily and camouflaged, but he didn’t hear any strange noise or noticed any movement that kept him on alert, until after a few minutes, he heard footsteps and didn’t hesitate to raise his cell phone to light with his flashlight, managing to have fun because Kyoutani covered his face with both hands as soon as his face was lit unexpectedly.

"Turn that thing off," He indicated.

“Sorry,” Yahaba listened to him while laughing.

Some lanterns were still lit so they weren’t completely dark although he had turned off the flashlight of his cell phone, so he could see that Kyoutani was wearing his pajamas and sneakers similar to his.

“I don’t understand how you might hate oars. I should hate them considering that you hit me with one," Kyoutani said once he was at his side.

Yahaba smiled when he heard him, but then fixed his eyes on one of his cheeks.

“It looks better though,” He said after rubbing with his fingers his hurt cheek because at that time he had stopped wearing some gauze so that a purple bruise decorate that part of his face.

Kyoutani remained motionless to the contact because although he was accustomed to people wanting to invade his personal space after his fans wanted to jump on top of him as well as on top of Terushima and Futakuchi, he never allowed anyone to touch him, but then he stopped being rigid when Yahaba removed his fingers from his cheek to give him an animated smile.

"You know, for insulting my camp so much, you come here many times," He expressed.

And he held a sideways smile as Yahaba snorted and crossed his arms when he heard him.

“I don’t like it. I'm just a good friend," He stated. "I can’t believe that yesterday I was with Kenjirou all day to make sure he was okay and now he betrayed me, I had to touch that thing!” He added, extending his arms, the other understanding that he was referring to the oars.

“Kenjirou?” He asked when he heard someone's first name. “Are you guys...”

Yahaba looked at him with his head cocked as well as with an expression of confusion after not hearing him finish that prayer, and suddenly his eyes opened completely and began to shake his head as well as to move his arms after understanding his thoughts.

“OH MY GOD, I WOULD NEVER.” He denied immediately after understanding that Kyoutani had thought that Shirabu and he were more than friends just because they called each other by their first names instead of by last name as they were accustomed to do with others, except with Akaashi as well. “HE'S SUCH, UGH, NO.”

“Because he's a guy?” Kyoutani asked.

“NO, BECAUSE HE'S KENJIROU.”

“Yet you helped him yesterday,” Kyoutani felt more relaxed after listening to him.

"I'm a good friend," Yahaba assured him.

Kyoutani put his hands in his trouser pockets, but again remained completely still when suddenly Yahaba let out a scream and stuck completely to him when they both heard that a bush near them moved.


	13. Chapter 13

Although Oikawa tried to complain because suddenly his back was wet after it was rested on the grass, Iwaizumi didn’t allow his mouth to voice a loud complaint after covering it with his hand because Kyoutani and Yahaba had almost discovered them, until Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa so they wouldn't be seen. Oikawa kicked the air because he didn’t doubt that his hair was also being ruined, but he stopped complaining not only because Iwaizumi had covered his mouth with his hand, but also because he remained completely still when their faces were a few inches away as well as their bodies completely stuck after the black-haired one finished on top of him. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, Iwaizumi without saying anything and Oikawa without complaining, until the black-haired one finally stopped covering his mouth with his hand to bring his index finger to his own mouth telling him to be quiet, and finally stop being on top of him when he separated and Oikawa got up. The two remained seated, and while Iwaizumi looked through the bushes to make sure that Yahaba and Kyoutani hadn't started to move towards them, Oikawa stared at him until their eyes met again when Iwaizumi refocused his attention in him.

"I don’t think it's respectful to spy on them," The black-haired one whispered quietly.

“Iwa-chan, we can’t let enemies be friends!” Oikawa exclaimed in a whisper.

"Then I should kill you right now without anyone noticing?"

“Iwa-chan!”

The mentioned one let out a little giggle at the dramatic tone of the other, but then stood up with one hand extended towards him.

“Let's go. Spying on them is not good.”

“And where do you want us to go?” Oikawa one asked, feeling his gaze between his hand and his face.

“Clearly to look for a new shirt for you in my cabin.”

Oikawa grimaced because his pants had been soiled as well as Iwaizumi's after they both sat on the grass instead of kneeling, but he accepted his hand, while those two who they had been spying because that had been the main plan, stayed in the same position they had when they heard that one of the bushes made a noise.

Yahaba observed the bush as if his life depended on it while he remained with his arms around Kyoutani's neck, who remained expressionless because he couldn’t believe that the boy next to him had only been scared by that, and because the proximity of the same made him totally nervous as well as to rest still.

“Yahaba, no monster will jump to kill you.”

“How could I believe you?” The mentioned one asked, still with his eyes on the bushes.

“Do you trust me?”

After listening him, finally Yahabad stopped killing the bush with his eyes when he heard that Kyoutani uttered that phrase, and rested his eyes on him to check that Kyoutani was watching him too, and slowly he stopped being completely stuck to him to finally separate.

"Yes." He replied, still looking at him.

The intensity in Kyoutani's gaze seemed to increase for a few seconds before he looked behind the other boy, and he moved his head to indicate that he should follow him, so they both sat on the steps that led to the instrument cabin, or better said, Kyoutani tugged at Yahaba's hand when Yahaba refused to sit down because he expressed that his pants would get stained. They both remained silent, and Kyoutani glanced at the one sitting next to him when he saw that he had flexed his knees to embrace the same with his arms and raised his chin to rest his eyes on the sky that rose above they, which unlike during the day, was without any clouds, with the moon combining with the silvery strands of the boy in whom Kyoutani continued to maintain his gaze.

“Why didn’t you take courses?” He asked suddenly.

Yahaba stopped looking at the sky when he heard him.

“What?”

“You don’t like nature. So why a camp instead of courses?”

The silver-haired one just giggled before returning his eyes to the sky.

"The sky," He replied, and continued speaking because he knew he didn’t have to look at the boy next to him to know that he had observed him confused. “Buildings usually hide the sky. I don’t like the nature or the bugs, so I take advantage of the fact that at Camp Star I have a huge window in my room so I don’t need to lie down on the grass to admire the stars, to immerse myself in the darkness of the night, or sunbathe," He explained being totally sincere, since he could swear that for the moment he had spent more time sitting on the stage for the sun or by the window of his room, than lying on his bed.

“You really are special, huh.”

Yahaba smiled before looking down at Kyoutani again.

“I like to think so.”

Kyoutani looked away when he knew that he had slid his eyes to the lips that formed that gesture, giving Yahaba the opportunity to visualize a black line on his skin protruding from the shirt of his pajamas.

“It's true that you have four tattoos?” He asked him, since he had read about it in some magazine when they had interviewed him and the other two who composed the band.

Kyoutani rolled his eyes as soon as he heard him.

"No, not always what you read is true," He answered, “I only have one.”

“Really? Can I see it?”

Kyoutani was about to answer no, but after turning his head back to him to catch a glimpse of a smile, he let out a sigh before taking off his pajama shirt because there was no other way the other one could visualize his tattoo. Black lines intermingled in his left pectoral as well as in his clavicle and part of his shoulder on the same side to form a wolf.

“Wow, so pretty,” Yahaba watched the lines trace his skin, not having expected the tattoo to be so big, but he felt that the drawing was the right one for the appearance and way of being of Kyoutani. He traced the drawing with his eyes until his gaze descended to his abs that were marked even if he was sitting, and he suddenly cleared his voice before looking at him, without noticing that momentarily, Kyoutani's cheeks had been decorated with a pink tone after listening to him express that he liked his tattoo while also seeing the same one. “It has any meaning?” He asked.

Kyoutani put his shirt on again, and smiled sideways.

“I don’t know, I like wolves. I feel they represent free spirits," He replied.

“That's nice,” Yahaba told him, “Then you are a free spirit.”

Kyoutani held a barely divisible smile.

“I like to think so.”

Yahaba smiled before returning his eyes to the sky.

And again Kyoutani gave him a sidelong glance, and a side smile appeared on his face. It had been too long since he had enjoyed a quiet moment with someone, since since his band had become famous, although he continued to have time for himself, most of the time he was under the spotlight, answering obligatory questions that were usually transshipped when he or the others provided the answers. He always had to pose for photos or meet certain people, so he felt calm with the fact of not having to run away from anyone, of being able to simply sit down with someone who he knew wasn’t with him because he was interested in his fame or the band. Many people wanted him, but not in the way he expected because those were fanatics.

Kyoutani rested his elbow on his knee before resting his chin on the palm of his hand and also raised his eyes to the sky, taking the opportunity to also fix his eyes on the stars that he rarely had the chance to see. 

* * *

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as soon as he entered his cabin, since the presence of Kuroo never indicated anything good, and at that moment he showed the same when he rested an elbow on his bed as well as held an entertaining smile on his face when he glimpsed that Iwaizumi wasn’t the only one to enter the cabin they shared. "My, my, hello there," He expressed when he visualized Oikawa.

The one with brown hair only stuck out his tongue, and Iwaizumi pretended not to smile when he looked for two shirts in his closet and then threw one of them to Oikawa to change the stained one he had.

“Where’s Bokuto?” He asked Kuroo as he changed his shirt.

Kuroo interspersed his gaze between the two boys who took off their shirts and then changed for new ones, and he finally responded as he fixed his eyes on Iwaizumi when he watched him expressionless while Oikawa seemed to be completely amused with the idea of a shirt being big on him, since it proved that Iwaizumi had to do exercise so that his arms were muscular considering that he was taller and therefore Iwaizumi's shirt should be smaller than his.

“I don’t know. Apparently with someone from Camp Star," Kuroo replied, emphasizing the name of the camp, “Apparently those in that camp have an obsession with us." He added on purpose.

Before Oikawa could complain after opening his mouth to justify the opposite, Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shoulders to lead him out of the cabin and close the door behind them so Kuroo would remain without company.

“Iwa-chan, you didn’t let me tell him no!” The brunet complained.

“Well, technically he's right considering that you're here.”

Oikawa allowed a gasp of offense to leave his lips before doing an offended pose after crossing his arms and raise his chin up, to which Iwaizumi simply reacted by looking at him amused because he had already become accustomed to him acting in a childish way. 

* * *

 

“It's good to see you again, Akaashi!”

The aforementioned simply smiled amused when he found that the boy next to him didn’t really care that it was late, since anyway he continued talking loudly and in a funny way although everyone was supposed to be sleeping. But he had already given up on the idea of getting his voice down, because if nobody had actually bothered to leave their cabins after hearing the trumpet for a second, then nobody would get up just because his tone of voice was excited. They had separated from the others as soon as Bokuto had approached him, which explained why they were the only ones to find themselves sitting on the dock near the canoes Akaashi had arrived in. 

"I can express the same, Bokuto-san," He said before resting his eyes on the lake.

Somehow the lake had become the connection between the two, as they had both begun waving at each other after looking through the binoculars, and remembering that, Akaashi turned his gaze to the platform where his piano was, of which he had a perfect view even if it was only illuminated by the light of the moon and the stars that made him company in the dark sky. But soon his eyes stopped resting on the platform when he suddenly felt something warm on one of his cheeks, and he turned his head to check that Bokuto had brushed his face with his hand.

“Have you scratched with a branch today?” He asked.

Akaashi looked at him confused, until he assumed that his face had a small pink line because perhaps the ring that his grandfather wore had left a mark on his face when he had slapped him after asking too much.

“Yeah,” Akaashi didn’t hesitate to lie and brought his fingers to his face so that the other focused his attention on something else, but he only managed to make his fingers brushed.

"You need to be more careful," Bokuto said with a smile before allowing his fingers to make a small caress on his hand before finally pulling his fingers away.

"I know, I can be dumb sometimes."

“But you look so smart!” Bokuto exclaimed smiling even more.

Akaashi held a barely divisible smile on his face, but then he was serious again.

"But I'm not smart all the time, sometimes I'm just stupid," He commented, looking seriously at that in front of him who watched him tilting his head. “Today someone asked me if I like you, Bokuto-san.”

“And what did you say?”

"That maybe," Akaashi replied, making Bokuto smile. “But I don’t know you." The animated gesture disappeared from the face of the older one as soon as he heard him. “I only know you like canoeing.”

"I... don’t really like canoeing," Bokuto corrected him.

“So I actually don’t know anything about you.”

Akaashi only knew that he was a rapper singer, but thanks to Ennoshita.

He found Bokuto interesting, but if he didn’t know him, then he couldn’t like him.

“I don’t know what I'm supposed to say,” Bokuto expressed.

The boy with the little black curls in front of him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His graceful features were evident as well as the definition of his face, along with the pallor of his skin and the grayish blue of his eyes. And he wanted to tell him everything about himself, absolutely everything so that he would also be interested in him beyond his appearance, but he didn’t know how to do it. He always talked, but never about him.

“I think you just did,” Akaashi stated sounding disappointed. And he showed that he was so when he got up, although Bokuto got up quickly. “I'll just go for my friends,” It was the only thing he said before actually stopping being with him, and Bokuto didn’t stop him, because if he didn’t even know how to begin to prove himself, then much less could he say something that managed to stop him.

* * *

"Yes, I definitely confirm it." Kawanishi expressed, leaving his elbows at his sides as he clasped his hands behind his head. “I'm definitely a person that everyone misses." He added along with a smile, making those two at his sides roll their eyes and snort.

"Please, you were the one who first went looking for me," Ennoshita said.

"Technically, I could say the same," Shirabu agreed.

“Don’t ally against me!”

The two who had previously spoken, laughed when they heard him.

As soon as they understood that the game of truth or dare was over, they didn’t hesitate to go to Kawanishi to pick him up to let him know that they were at Camp Rock, and between yawns, the tallest left his cabin to chat with Shirabu and his best friend while he held the first of them, holding a small smile because Shirabu allowed him, and because they had kissed again that same day. And he smiled even more because for the same reason, while every so often Ennoshita gave him funny looks. The three had talked for a long time, but after Akaashi sent them a message asking where they were, both Shirabu and Ennoshita indicated that it was time to go back to their camp, so they were returning to the dock with Kawanishi along with them.

“Chikara.”

Although only one of the three had been mentioned, the three of them still turned to see Tanaka near them, and even though both Kawanishi and Shirabu moved to place Ennoshita behind them, they both giggled and looked at each other for being entertained with the idea that both had done the same, because although Ennoshita and Kawanishi were best friends, Ennoshita and Shirabu had also begun to maintain a certain friendship, but the two suddenly fixed their attention on the person they shared in common when he surrounded them to get back in front of them.

“It’s okay, go ahead. I'll go now," Ennoshita told them. Both Kawanishi and Shirabu watched him suspiciously, but Ennoshita just smiled at them to indicate that he would be alright, and both of them cast a sidelong glance at Tanaka before heading towards the dock, while the black-haired one looked at them still smiling until he turned around, checking that Tanaka had moved closer to him. “How did you know I was here?” He asked him.

"The last time you came Kawanishi told me that he saw you and I didn’t," He replied. “And even though I heard the trumpet and I thought it was probably Bokuto and Kuroo, or Hinata and Lev, then I thought maybe you could be with Camp Stars, so I've been looking for you.”

“For what? It’s clear that you prefer to ignore me," Ennoshita inquired, crossing his arms.

"It's not true." Tanaka assured him.

“Your actions say something else.”

“I'm sorry, okay?” Tanaka expressed, and Ennoshita stared at him, “I didn’t want to ignore you, it's just that...” Tanaka looked frustrated after letting out a sigh before continuing, “You're important to me, okay? And I've never been with someone, so I'm scared. I was afraid to ruin our thing because I don’t know how to commit myself without ruining it.”

“You ruined it anyway.”

“Don't be like that with me”

“With you?” Ennoshita frowned. “Your ignorance towards me hurt me.”

“I know, and now I understand you. I miss you.”

The black-haired one pursed his lips because he knew he missed him too, but he didn’t want to give in so quickly after Tanaka had ignored him for so long.

"I won’t forgive you unless you dance with a tutu on a stage," He assured him.

Tanaka opened his mouth to say something else, but Ennoshita just looked at him before leaving, making it clear that the words he said weren’t enough for him to feel like crossing the lake that now divided them only for him. And Tanaka watched him with a grimace, until he arched an eyebrow because maybe there was something he could do that didn’t involve words. 

* * *

Yahaba supposed that his plan had completely failed, since although his intention had been to lift the spirits of all, and Shirabu had smiled after being with Kawanishi, he had said goodbye to him as soon as they had returned to the dock because it was evident that Akaashi wanted to leave and that the visit to Camp Rock hadn’t made him happier, so both had already started paddling after leaving while he waited for Ennoshita, who once appeared, didn’t seem to want to continue being at Camp Rock, as he said goodbye to Kawanishi to then get on the second canoe.

Yahaba smiled Kyoutani as a goodbye, but only took a step when he again stood still because Kyotuani also took a step as he opened his mouth. “Good night,” He said, “I'm used to telling you by message.”

Yahaba held an inevitable smile when he heard him.

"Goodnight," He said, waving his hand softly.

They continued to stare at each other for a few seconds when Kyoutani smiled sideways, but then Yahaba finally broke eye contact when he chose to get on the canoe, and fortunately for everyone, Ennoshita smiled again when the silver-haired one began to complain as soon as he had to begin to paddle again to head for Camp Star. Kyoutani hid the laughter behind his hand while Kawanishi laughed freely, both completely distracted to realize that not so far from them, two other people were also near the shore.

"They're gone, so I'll go Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, grabbing one of the oars.

“Don’t you want me to accompany you?” The black-haired asked him.

"I'm a boating expert, Iwa-chan!" The brunet assured him, along with a smile that quickly disappeared when Iwaizumi observed him indignantly. “Okay, I hardly know how to row, but no, stay here. You've already done a lot for me," He added, and then let a few seconds pass before he spoke again. “Will you come to the party tomorrow?” He asked, and kept talking as Iwaizumi raised both eyebrows. “Because I must give your shirt back." He added quickly.

"Sure," Iwaizumi answered, “I will go.”

Oikawa smiled when he heard him, and continued to climb into his canoe after placing it in the water of the lake. Iwaizumi pushed one of the ends of it to help him get away from the shore, and then waved his hand when Oikawa did the same, and while the brown-haired one began paddling, or at least tried to, Iwaizumi crossed his arms, wondering how much the boundaries between both camps were being erased.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto at Camp Star: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJUEWRoWMhw

After having seen his best friend certainly distracted because he didn’t seem to be certainly motivated to perform a little spontaneous competition against him, since they both liked to rap and listen to each other get confused, although when they rapped together no one could deny that they were a great duo, finally Kuroo approached his friend because in addition he hadn’t yet released any word about the previous night and usually he didn’t stop talking, so he sat next to him in the dining room while even, instead of eating as always, Bokuto simply moved the tomatoes from his plate from one side to the other.

“Hey Bo, is something with the food?” He asked.

"No, I still love meat," He answered in a muffled voice, only eyeing the food.

Kuroo guessed that his best friend was really down if he didn’t even choose to eat meat, his favorite food, his favorite dish.

“Then... Are you going to tell me why are you like this?”

Bokuto simply dropped his shoulders before he finally stopped moving his tomatoes.

"I really like a boy," He said.

“The one from Camp Star?”

Bokuto nodded. “Yesterday night I was with him, but he said he doesn’t know me. I'm just having a hard time telling him how I really feel.”

“You are a rock star, use that!” Kuroo motivated him.

“I don’t think he cares. He just wanted to know dumb, random stuff about me.”

"It's not random stuff," The black-haired one commented, “He just wants to know you care to let him know who you are.”

“Well, I care, but I just don’t know how to say it.”

“Well... If you can’t say it, you can sing it.”

Bokuto finally raised his gaze to watch him for a few seconds.

“Do you think he'll hear me if I sing? Even though it's rap?”

“How even if it's just rap?” Kuroo placed his hands on his own waist. “Rap is great! You can talk about everything while you rap, so you can talk about yourself. It’s singing. It’s creative. It’s the best. You should do it.”

“Do you really think so?”

Kuroo didn’t hesitate to nod quickly, and suddenly Bokuto's expression changed to be replaced by a smile.

“You're the best, bro!” He exclaimed before embracing Kuroo, who patted him on the back.

“I know, I know,” He said, “Now go write that song for that boy!” 

* * *

Shirabu held the arc next to one side of his body after finally getting tired of holding it on the strings of his violin and achieving absolutely nothing. Among those who prepared songs for that night's party, as well as the preparations for the final concert, he had chosen to remain alone in one of the rooms after everyone had left once the class had finished.

"Stupid song," He murmured.

"Auch." He listened suddenly, and turned his head to see Semi with his arms crossed and with one side of his waist against the door frame. “I wrote that one.”

"I know," Shirabu assured him. Semi looked at him seriously before entering the room and sitting in one of the chairs near where he was standing with the scores in front of him. “What are you doing?” He asked when he saw him.

“I want to listen to you. Just pretend I'm not here.”

"That will be easy." Semi looked at him with narrowed eyes, but saw the small curve that Shirabu's mouth made before releasing a sigh and raising the arc again to rest it on the strings, but as soon as he focused his eyes on the scores, he remained completely still because he couldn’t concentrate knowing that a grayish look was on him. “Can’t you go?” He expressed returning to rest his eyes on Semi and lowering his violin, “You are distracting me.”

“Didn't you say it will be easy to pretend I'm not here?” Semi asked holding an entertaining smile, but as soon as Shirabu bit the inside of his lower lip and rolled his eyes to then turn his gaze away from him, he got up to stand close to him, and stopped smiling as Shirabu returned to lay his eyes on him. “Can we talk now?” He asked him.

“I guess. Do you actually want to do it?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

"You tell me," Shirabu looked at him, “You still want me?”

“Of course, you brat,” Semi crossed his arms, “I'm sorry I said otherwise, but I don’t want to lose you, Kenjirou." He expressed, and internally Shirabu insulted him because he used his first name in a moment of weakness, since the fact that Semi was completely close to him as well as staring at him, wasn’t serving to make him feel that he could maintain his composure and a completely serious face free of expression. “I don’t want that.”

"I kissed Taichi, Semi." Shirabu said before the other continued.

He had chosen to be honest with Kawanishi, and planned to do the same with the gray-haired one who at that moment looked at him in silence for a few seconds, allowing Shirabu to wonder if he was allowing time to pass and then surprise him with a smack or a list of insults.

“I'll still fight for you.”

The younger watched him when he heard him say those words, but he shook his head anyway.

“That is the thing. I don’t want you to fight for me. I don’t want it to be a competition or a fight," He assured him, poking Semi’s stomach with the arc of his violin.

“Don't you want me to care about you anymore?”

"No," Shirabu said in a whimsical manner, making that despite the situation and the words exchanged, Semi held a smile because he adored when the other behaved like a spoiled child. “I want you to care for me because I'm still interested in you. But I don’t want you to fight with Taichi just as I don’t want Taichi to fight with you. I love you both, and I'm not confused. I know I love you both. My feelings are not confusing.”

They remained a few seconds in silence, until Semi spoke after taking another step closer to him.

"I don’t know if I can share you," He said, and covered Shirabu's mouth with his hand when he was about to interrupt him, “But I love you. And I don’t want to lose you,” He added immediately, “So don’t take away from me the opportunity to love you," He allowed his fingers to caress his cheek when the other simply looked at him.

“Do you still love me?” Shirabu asked.

Semi smiled. “I do. Do you?”

The younger also smiled. “I do, you idiot.”

Semi raised his other hand to hold his face in his hands, and Shirabu bit his lower lip before the taller one joined his lips in a tender kiss at the same time that he hated having his hands busy because he couldn't touch his skin too, but as soon as he chose to be carried away by the delicate kiss, Semi separated from him, at which he reacted by frowning and pouting with his lips.

"That's for saying that my song is stupid," Semi assured him, smiling amused. Shirabu simply emphasized his pout, but smiled when the gray-haired one approached again to give him a short kiss on his lips again. “Do you want me to help you?” He asked, and Shirabu nodded.

He replaced the tip of the violin on his shoulder before lifting the arc, and although Semi pointed to the score telling him what to change, he simply looked at him along with an animated smile on his face that indicated that just as he had been happy during the previous night for having been accompanied by Kawanishi, at that moment he was happy because Semi was at his side while he also kept a hand resting on his waist. 

* * *

Bokuto hid behind a wall just in time for one of the employees not to see him as well as a group of students, and then continued to move forward after having sighted a black-haired boy watching a score of music in his hands while he was sitting in one of the benches, behind which he didn’t hesitate to be.

“Hi.”

Akaashi suddenly turned around after being scared for thinking he was completely alone, and he frowned in confusion as soon as he recognized him.

“Kinda makes you jump doesn’t it,” Bokuto smiled.

"You shouldn’t be here," Akaashi expressed completely serious after having looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, although Bokuto's bicolor hair was making it difficult, even though all around were busy with different activities.

“I know, I just couldn’t wait.”

“Wait for what?”

Akaashi stopped watching him when Bokuto pulled a folded paper from the front pocket of his blue shirt.

“It's a list of things that you don’t know about me,” He explained, and Akaashi accepted the paper to open it, certainly reading a list of things.

“Two minutes!”

Akaashi stopped looking at the paper and folded it again to put it in the pocket of the older one’s shirt when he heard the announcement through the parliaments of the camp. "I'm sorry, I have to go," He assured him, standing after picking up his scores.

“Wait,” Bokuto jump over the bench to slow him down, “I still have 2 minutes.”

Akaashi sighed when he heard him, but he knew he was right so he sat down, and he watched Bokuto when he did the same, while the older one smiled sideways before resting his fingers on the strings of the guitar he had brought with him.

_"I'm good at wasting time, I think lyrics need to rhyme, and you're not asking but I don’t use gel for my hair to be spiky,"_   Bokuto began to say knowing what he knew best, and managed to capture Akaashi's attention immediately, so he continued to sing quickly as soon as the other didn’t leave his side. _“I eat meat, and if you suggest barbecue I say please, and sometimes even with fries and ketchup, otherwise I rather eat just pizza. And I, even though honorifics it's the same for me, I love you when you say my name.”_

Akaashi smiled sideways as they listened to the speakers that kept calling those who had to approach the stage, but Bokuto didn’t hesitate to get up when the black-haired one did too.

_“If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this, the part of me that shows if you're close to let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it, I'll try to do my best to impress,”_   He smiled when Akaashi sat down again,  _“But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing, at times confusing, slightly amusing, introducing me.”_

Akaashi stood up again when they called again by the speakers and Bokuto stood in front of him to stop him.

_“I never trust Kuroo to watch my food and I like to use the word 'bro' as a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective, and I've never really been into cars, I really like animals and my favorites are owls, especially the ones who are grays and whites, I love the sound of the piano, and making someone smile.”_

Bokuto himself smiled when Akaashi smiled before sitting down again.

_“If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this, the part of me that shows if you're close to let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress,”_   He continued smiling when Akaashi increased the smile of his. _“But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest,  but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing, at times confusing, slightly amusing, introducing me. Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to, so be careful when you ask next time,”_ Akaashi got up when he heard the voice of his grandfather,  _“So if you wanna know what it's going to, it's gonna tell you this part of me that shows if you're close, gonna let you see everything bu_ _t remember that you asked for it, I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest, but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing? At times confusing, hopefully amusing, Introducing me.”_

Although Akaashi again heard his grandfather calling him, he allowed Bokuto to take his hand to make him give a little turn on himself and then look at him smiling still with their hands together.

_"Introducing me."_   Bokuto finished.

Akaashi bit his lower lip without really believing he would have appeared to sing a song composed of the things he liked the most because last night he had assured him that he couldn’t like him if he didn’t know anything about him.

“Keiji.” He himself turned to see his grandfather, “Everybody is waiting.”

“Sorry. It's my fault,” He heard Bokuto said.

“The party is tonight. Not now.”

“It's okay,” Akaashi pronounced to then turn and look back at Bokuto. He took the list from his shirt pocket and smiled sideways. “See you tonight," He whispered before turning to go with his grandfather.

"We will talk about this later," The adult assured him looking at him, and finally he left with him after having cast a look at Bokuto.

The one belonging to Camp Rock observed the black-haired one leave, and he smiled completely enthusiastic when he turned around for a second to give him a smile before finally disappearing from his sight, and started jumping as well as moving his arms in an animated way without caring get the attention of others as quickly and completely enthusiastically returned to the dock. 

* * *

Terushima cheered with the drum sticks while Futakuchi raised both thumbs in approval when they finished rehearsing the song they would play that night, as they had decided it was a good opportunity to prove themselves as a band considering that since they had arrived, they hadn’t played together on stage and each one remained in their own. Kyoutani gave them a smile, and took advantage of the fact that for the moment they finished rehearsing to get his cell phone out of his pocket, an action that he had become accustomed to doing during the last days.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Are you going to the party tonight?_

He didn’t think the silver-haired one was going to miss it considering that the party was at Camp Star, but he had wanted to ask anyway, because although they had been talking all day, and since yesterday they had seen each other at night when that one with his friends had appeared at Camp Rock, the conversation had never been based on the party that night.

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Yep, are you?_

One of the curves of Kyoutani's mouth went up when he read that answer.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Parties are not precisely my thing_

_But yeah, I'll go_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Parties... are not... your thing? Where did you leave the rock and roll???_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Do you think that rock and roll is sex drugs and yeahhhh?_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_...yeahhhh_

Kyoutani rolled his eyes as soon as he read the message.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Well it's not like that_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_No? And how is it then?_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I don’t know, just... rock and roll_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_And sex_

_And drugs_

_And yeahhhh_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I can’t stand you._

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Then don’t come to the party tonight so you won’t see me_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I already have the lake for that. If there's this chance of proving you that rock and roll is not that, then I'll be there. Even if it includes having to cross the lake_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Excuse you? Are you insulting Camp Star? Do I have to remind you that you were the ones who invaded our camp?_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Invasion or not, this is the second time you people invite us to go over there. I'm starting to think you actually want us_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Keep dreaming_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I wish I could, but I have this party you know_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_And I have your hoodie so you better come_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I'll go_

_Just for my hoodie_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Just for your hoodie_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_And to prove to you what rock and roll is_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_And to prove to me what rock and roll is_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Stop copying me_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I would never like to copy you, thank you very much_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Then let's keep doing the opposite. You go to the party. I don’t._

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Stop threatening with no coming to the party. I swear if you don’t come I'll personally go to camp rock and drag you here myself_

Unconsciously Kyoutani smiled sideways.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Wow. You are willing to be in camp rock AND cross the lake_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_And only for you, so consider yourself lucky_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Should I test my lucky by actually waiting for you here?_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Maybe another time. Tonight my camp invited yours, so come_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I will._

Kyoutani smiled before putting the phone in his pants, and turned to see his best friends, who gave him a smile when they saw him smiling.

"We have to be awesome tonight," He said.

“I wonder why you say that,” Futakuchi raised both eyebrows repeatedly.

"We are always awesome," Terushima assured him, raising his drum sticks.

“I'm more awesome than you,” The brunet told him.

Immediately Terushima watched him. “Of course not!”

“I'm the most awesome here,” Kyoutani established, and laughed when his two bandmates complained loudly.

He just couldn’t wait for the party to start.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi, Shirabu, Ennoshita, and Yahaba's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vE0mSy7jS7o  
> Terushima, Futakuchi and Kyoutani's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV5Dx4H02hQ  
> Akaashi later with Bokuto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zE0Fwm7gv1c

They all found themselves applauding after Oikawa had been the one to inaugurate the party after singing a solo as soon as the night had begun, and Iwaizumi that in following him on stage with a song of his own. Almost all were facing the stage that was only separated from the ground by a step barely higher, enough so that those on the platform could visualize themselves easily as well as be heard in a better way. The one with brownish hair had shown his talent after being the opening song, and although Iwaizumi was against one of the columns applauding the presentation that he had given, and then had been on the same stage after demonstrating that he possessed a great talent too, presentation  Oikawa hadn’t hesitated to applaud, reality was that many others from Camp Rock wanted to know who besides Oikawa would sing, since they didn’t know who would sing or perform, but only who of themselves would do it, so they all remained expectant when after Oikawa and Iwaizumi had each presented themselves, they saw Akaashi come up to sit on the bench in front of the piano as well as Shirabu position not so far from him, ready to play the violin as Kenma sit in front of the drums. In addition, Camp Rock continued to be amazed when they also watched Ennoshita be on the stage, although instead of a violin as they had been accustomed to seeing him play, it was with a cello. Tanaka immediately felt the emotion go through his body, since since the black-haired one had left Camp Rock, he hadn't heard him play any instruments, and unlike the others, he knew that Ennoshita played both instruments, so although he missed seeing him in his own camp, he supposed that he was comfortable enough at Camp Star so that he could give a presentation with them. And finally, especially Kyoutani's attention was called when Yahaba was the one who focused himself on the stage with a microphone in front of him.

He wasn’t completely impressed because he knew that he sang, but after he hadn’t mentioned that he would give a solo performance instead of with Oikawa, he was certainly attentive and he glimpsed him on stage. Yahaba didn’t seem nervous, but still smiled when he noticed that he shared a look with those who were on stage, who assured him they could do it after nodding. They all prepared to play their respective instruments, and the lights went out again and then turned on again.

Unlike what everyone thought, Akaashi was the one who started the song after him being the first and the only one to play his instrument so that the precision of his fingers on the keys could be highlighted, and he was soon accompanied with the voice of Yahaba as well as then by the drummer played by Kenma, who continued to surprise many since he didn’t seem to be the type of person to play an instrument. Ennoshita and Shirabu moved their arcs at the same time, and although Yahaba's voice was continued to be heard, each instrument had its moment of being listened to with attention. All stood out in a certain way, and it was evident that they had rehearsed for a long time as well as maintaining good relations of friendship between them, because while he was singing, Yahaba chose to start moving between the instruments, dedicating smiles to those with whom he shared the stage as they returned the gesture too, including Shirabu, and Kenma. They played having fun, showing that they knew how to play the instruments with Yahaba's voice being the only one so that altogether everything was harmonious and free of any error, and that they had tried to practice in secret, since sometimes, like that one, everything went better when it turned out to be a surprise.

Just as Akaashi was the first to open the song, he was also the last to close it, and once his fingers stopped being on the keys, only a few seconds passed so that suddenly a wave of applause was heard by them. Yahaba smiled cheerfully and glimpsed similar gestures on the faces of his friends, to who he didn’t hesitate to make signs to approach the end of the stage so that they could make a small bow with him, practically forcing Kenma to join, and then to embrace each other, since it was the first time they played together on a stage, and they thought it had been a very good idea.

The idea had certainly come from Ennoshita, who had proposed that they should unite their talents and manage to do something for the party considering that it wouldn’t be possible to do so for the final concert, and the others didn’t hesitate to join as soon as they heard him, Kenma even accepting because after all, he had attended the camp too.

The others at the party applauded, but once the five of them left the stage, they remained serious when they suddenly found themselves facing Washijo, who watched them for a few seconds before finally speaking. "That could have been a song for the final concert." He expressed, “Congratulations.” The five teenagers remained stupefied for a few seconds, since in some way they had thought they would be scolded or something like that, so they simply accepted the congratulation, while Akaashi was the one who stayed with him. "I detected a certain error at the end," He said, “But it was okay.”

Akaashi anyway made a small bow with his head, because being his grandfather, that had been a super compliment. He himself hadn’t told him anything because of the fact that during the day, Bokuto had made him come late to practice to rehearse for the final concert, and he hoped it would be because he wouldn’t say anything, and not because he was hoping the enthusiasm for the party would end to reproach him that he shouldn’t establish communication with the competition. Akaashi finally dispersed, and like the others, he didn't notice Oikawa having heard the conversation between them, or rather the words of the older, reacting by remaining serious after hearing him.

Ennoshita hugged Akaashi as soon as he found him again, and Shirabu pretended to fly flies to finally get rid of Yahaba, who in any case walked away from him when he recognized a member of Camp Rock who had also approached him.

“Are you ready to prove to me what rock and roll is?” He asked Kyoutani.

So far Yahaba had been both nervous and enthusiastic about the presentation they had planned, but since that had happened, he had been able to concentrate on the fact that Kyoutani had actually gone to the party as he had promised.

“After that presentation?” He said, “People will throw tomatoes at us.”

Yahaba bit his lower lip at the same time he smiled. “Good luck,”

“You promise you will listen to me?”

"I'll be in the first row," The silver-haired one assured him.

Kyoutani nodded, and while he went to the stage at the same time as Futakuchi and Terushima since it was their turn to demonstrate the great synchronization between them, Yahaba took the Ennoshita and Akaashi's hands, taking them with him after the two of them being the closer ones, to certainly drag them along so that they could truly be in the front row. Kyoutani watched him as he prepared the microphone, and Yahaba only looked away from him when Ennoshita elbowed him before raising both eyebrows repeatedly.

The one with silver hair was used to the calm version of Kyoutani, since although he had seen some videos of the band, he had never seen him perform in person, and so far the golden-eyed one had shown him that he was a quiet person, not very fanatical of the people as well as the large presentations where there were many people, so he was certainly intrigued to see him and hear him sing on stage with his two bandmates who seemed to be just as excited as him.

“Hello, we are Connect 3 and we hope you enjoy our music,” Kyoutani expressed.

And immediately they all started to applaud since at the end of the day they were a known band as well as they were famous people, but that night they would sing a song they had prepared especially for that occasion. 

Terushima began playing the drums and immediately the guitar played by Futakuchi as well as Kyoutani's voice were heard all over the place at the same time that everyone began to applaud the rhythm of the song. Several began to move in their places while the three on stage proved that they had years of experience as well as many concerts and performances to prove that they were a true band whose songs were catchy as well as appealing to the audience for whom they made their presentations. At one point Kyoutani let Futakuchi show that he could also sing at the same time he looked for his guitar and played it too while Terushima continued to play the drums enthusiastically and be excited for watching his two bandmates synchronize with him at his pace with perfection. Kyoutani repeatedly looked down at Yahaba, whom he saw dancing in an entertaining way as well as applauding, only motivating him to continue singing the song they had prepared among the three as well as continue having fun on stage with his two best friends, because although he always enjoyed meeting them as well as knowing that many people were fans of the music they composed, knowing that a particular person was paying attention to him, managed to get him to play the guitar and sing every word of the song with all his energies.

They performed on the stage as they enjoyed the performance as well as the previous ones that had been on it too, three of whom were still in the front row, and they continued being once the song ended and a great wave of applause was heard all over the place along with several whistles. Terushima raised his drumsticks and then approached Kyoutani and Futakuchi, and the three made a small bow before continuing to be applauded, and while Akaashi tugged on Ennoshita's arm to take him away as Futakuchi and Terushima embraced on stage, Kyoutani only did a little hop to meet Yahaba, still with his chest rising and falling from the presentation just made.

"That's rock and roll," He began to say, “Is being free, having fun, loving the people around you, loving the music, expressing art, making art. Everything is rock and roll," He added to remind him that one of the reasons he was at the party was to show him what he thought was rock and roll, although it wasn't the only reason.

Yahaba laughed at the same time he continued to applaud him, though calmly.

"That was amazing." The silver-haired one didn’t know what else to say.

The three of them had really looked good, but his attention had mainly focused on Kyoutani, who had shown him that although he didn’t like being close to people as well as large groups, he knew how to perform on stage, showing that he loved to sing and playing the guitar, as well as being part of a band with his two best friends, who at that time also came down from the stage to stand on his sides and watch Yahaba with smiles on their faces.

"We have to thank you," Terushima began.

“Our lead singer has been better than ever before,” Futakuchi continued.

“And we know it's thanks to you, so alors merci monsieur,” Terushima finished.

“And I'll start being a soloist if you two don’t stop making me look ridiculous.”

The two laughed when they heard Kyoutani, and anyway they embraced him before giving him similar smiles they gave to Yahaba, by whose sides they passed to leave them alone again, listening as Futakuchi asked Terushima when he had begun to know how to speak in French.

“So... thanks to me?” Yahaba asked.

“Well, I had to show you what rock and roll is, didn’t I?”

The silver-haired one chose to hold an animated smile and both took the opportunity to inspect themselves with their eyes since they were totally close. Kyoutani wore tight black pants and sneakers of the same color, with a scottish quadrille t-shirt tied around his waist that combined with the electric red guitar which sleeve he still had on, and which covered part of the black sleeveless t-shirt that showed part of his tattoo. He also wore a necklace with a badge as well as two bracelets with studs, and the same eyeliner always made his golden gaze stand out even more. While on the other hand, Yahaba had chosen to wear black sneakers as well as a tight salmon trousers along with a light blue shirt that was rolled up at the elbows.

“Will your best friends get mad if I steal you for the rest of the night?” Yahaba asked.

"They always have to put up with me, so I don’t think so," Kyoutani replied.

The two stopped being in the first row next to the stage when they started to move once that one was again occupied by other people, being those at that moment, Kawanishi with his guitar, Inuoka on the drums, and Kuroo and Bokuto both with microphones.

Previously Akaashi had pulled Ennoshita because although they had also been in the front row, it had been obvious to everyone that at times the main singer of Connect 3 had laid his eyes on a certain person, but when at that time Akaashi saw Bokuto in the stage, he remained quiet, but also stayed in his place just as stupefied as the others when he saw Tanaka, who had climbed the stage with a tutu.

“It. Can’t. Be.”

Akaashi stopped observing the one on stage when he heard the black-haired one at his side.

Ennoshita gaped as soon as he saw Tanaka with a pink skirt around his waist, and hid his laughter behind his hand when he remembered that he had mentioned that he wouldn’t forgive him unless he danced with a tutu on stage. Noticing him amusing, Akaashi didn’t hesitate to push him back into the front row so he could take advantage of being able to see Bokuto more closely, whose list of things about him he had read once the rehearsal was over. The others around continued to laugh because they hadn’t expected someone to appear with a tutu, let alone someone who danced to the rap that both Bokuto and Kuroo began to demonstrate for everyone present with total synchronization while also leaving room for Tanaka to dance freely around them. He performed dance steps similar to the style of music that the two best friends sang, so Ennoshita didn’t need more to know that Tanaka had that accessory on him only because he had taken his words seriously and not suddenly because of one day to the next he would have learned to dance ballet or that would always have been a hidden talent.

Both Kuroo and Bokuto sang trying not to be tempted by the one dancing between them, while Inuoka played the drums and Kawanishi the guitar, who although was happy because Tanaka was making a fool of himself and Ennoshita was enjoying it, he couldn’t hold a true smile on his face when in the crowd of people he had sighted Shirabu, in whose chest were the arms of Semi crossed since he was behind him with his chin resting on his head while both danced in a calm way to the rhythm of the rapping of the best friends. He still hadn’t been able to congratulate him on his presentation, but he didn’t know how to act either. Should he approach even if Semi was nearby? Shouldn't he? Did he have the permission to do it? It was obvious that those two had already talked again. So he wasn’t important anymore? Was one of the two more important than the other? His hands were also joined. He couldn’t do it because that implied that Shirabu preferred to be with Semi that night? Shirabu would be with both at the same time but on different occasions? He had no idea what to think or how to act, so he chose to focus on the fact that he was still on stage, until the song ended and everyone applauded, probably many because of the fact that Tanaka never let the tutu fall no matter what moves he did with his body.

And he watched him as Tanaka came down from the stage to stand in front of Ennoshita, who was gaping with an expression of obvious amusement on his face.

"I did it," Tanaka told him, breathing deeply to regain his breathing rhythm after he had danced. “You said you would forgive me if I danced with a tutu on a stage, and I did. You have to forgive me." Ennoshita continued to be extremely stunned by the fact that he had only worn that pink skirt in front of everyone while he had performed hip hop movements only because he had uttered those words in which importance he hadn’t really believed. “Please, Chikara. Don’t make me learn to dance ballet.”

Ennoshita finally allowed a big laugh to leave his lip as during the whole song he had been holding all the laughter so as not to distract others around him, and Tanaka smiled happily when he saw him find himself amused because in the last times they had spoken, he had only sighted him and heard him sound and look totally serious, and continued to smile when finally Ennoshita could control himself to observe him with a big animated smile on him face.

“You forgive me?” Tanaka asked him.

Ennoshita bit his lower lip at the same time he smiled, and nodded.

And as soon as Tanaka saw him perform that little movement with his head, he rested his hands on his cheeks and then joined his lips with his because he had missed doing it, and instead of leaving completely, Ennoshita kept smiling and turned a deaf ear when he could swear he heard Kuroo and Bokuto screaming with emotion for the two of them, which mixed with the round of applause dedicated to the presentation, but anyway he opted to focus on the warm contact that Tanaka formed between them, until the same chose to surround him with his arms to give him a big hug. Ennoshita responded to the gesture, and shook his head when he spotted Akaashi winking a him, although he laughed when he saw how he himself suddenly got scared when Bokuto jumped to his side to ask him what he thought of his presentation.

Kawanishi smiled after finally seeing his best friend happy as well as Akaashi having to deal with Bokuto's obvious enthusiasm, although the black-haired one didn’t seem to be bothered by the same, quite the contrary, and after having left the guitar on stage, he was surprised when he ran into Shirabu, without Semi at his side.

"You were amazing on stage," He said, approaching him.

"Thank you," He expressed, smiling slightly, “But Tanaka really stole the spotlight.”

"Not my attention," Shirabu assured him with a smile, but it quickly disappeared from his face when he saw that Kawanishi only formed a barely divisible line with his lips, knowing that it was his way of drawing a fake little smile on his face. “Is something going on?” He asked him, wrapping his waist with his arms as well as looking at him to find his gaze, which he finally found after Kawanishi opted to see him.

The taller one looked at him for a few seconds before answering, time where he chose to rest his hands on his cheeks to make small caresses with his fingers as well as observe his pink lips, which he didn’t doubt had previously been tasted by someone else. He looked down for a second, but then he saw him again.

“I don’t know… I don’t know how to act, Kenjirou," He said.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know... if I can with this,” He expressed, pointing to him and then to himself. “I know I told you that I understand that you also want someone else, but when I see you with him... I really don’t know if I can." He delicately removed Shirabu's arms from around his waist, Shirabu looking down at his hands when he did it to then rest his eyes on him again. “I really can’t.”

“But…”

“I love you and don’t doubt that. But I don’t know if I'm ready to know that you love someone else.”

“Taichi…”

“I have to think.”

Kawanishi started to move away from him with his hands clasped behind his head leaving his elbows out, and he gathered all the necessary effort when he visualized the worry as well as the frustration in Shirabu's look and expression, but as soon as Semi appeared by his side and Shirabu took refuge in his chest after hugging him, Kawanishi simply let out a sigh and shook his head to then turn around and keep walking. 

* * *

Bokuto and Akaashi walked away from the party while the latter gave him an appropriate tour on his camp to the one who although it wasn’t the first time he was there, having been there during that same day, it was the first time that he didn't have to hide from anyone. But it was the first time they walked side by side without being in a hurry, Akaashi having fun with Bokuto's reactions when he told him what each installation was, while Bokuto enjoyed being able to enjoy the company of the black-haired one at his side. They continued walking, until, although it was the first time he was there, it wasn’t necessarily the first time Bokuto had seen that place.

"And this is where I usually play," Akaashi said, pointing to the platform, “And that's where I usually see you because your hair stands out,” Although they were almost in the dark because they were far from the center of the camp, anyway the one with black hair pointed across the lake, among the bushes where bicolor hair usually was what he sighted without needing to use binoculars to notice it.

Bokuto giggled when he heard him. "I'm glad that your place where you play is in sight," He said.

Akaashi smiled and began to walk backwards slowly while the other kept walking.

“In your list, and in your song, you said that you like the sound of the piano.”

"That's right," Bokuto assured him.

“Have you ever played it?” He asked, and the older denied. Akaashi opted to walk normally and then sit on one side of the bench, and cocked his head to indicate for Bokuto to sit down too, who didn’t hesitate to occupy the rest of the seat. His shoulders remained glued, and Akaashi opened the piano and then laid his fingers on some keys. “It's pretty easy actually," He commented, “Do you see that there are black and white keys?” Bokuto stopped watching him to rest his eyes on the keys, rather on the long fingers of the one sitting next to him, and nodded, “They are divided into orders of two, and three, and _do_ is always the first key of the two together. And then you just have to follow the ladder of notes.”

Akaashi played one of the first songs he had learned and that lasted no more than thirty seconds, in which Bokuto watched as his fingers moved until he returned to leave his eyes on him after having recognized the melody from the start.

“Really, that was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?” He asked being amused. 

Akaashi laughed as soon as he heard him and rested his hands in his own lap.

"Yes, it was," He laughed.

“You are so beautiful.”

Suddenly Akaashi stopped laughing before he looked up and turned his head to see that Bokuto was staring at him with a calmly smile on his face.

“Are you referring to the piano?”

“Not at all.”

Akaashi watched his lips before Bokuto began to lean towards him, and closed his eyes as soon as he finished eliminating all the space between them after joining his lips to his. His hands formed into soft fists just for the sake of it, but his fingers relaxed again as soon as he felt Bokuto's hands on his cheeks, giving him a sensation similar to his lips on his, which suddenly disappeared when Bokuto parted from him to observe him as if he had committed the worst mistake in the world.

“Not because the piano is not beautiful!” He didn’t hesitate to exclaim for fear that the black-haired one thought he had insulted his favorite instrument. “It's very beautiful! But of course I was referring to you!”

Akaashi just laughed when he heard him, making Bokuto's fear disappear, and at that moment, it was the older of the two who smiled when on that occasion, it was Akaashi the one who eliminated the space between the two after approaching to get their lips again united in a warm kiss. 

* * *

“You really showed off on stage,” Yahaba told him being completely honest, being aware that it wasn’t the same to see videos about them than to hear them and see them playing live, and being in the front row, since with a song it was enough to glimpse the difference. “No wonder you're so well known," He added as they continued walking down one of the corridors.

After having watched some more of the presentations, Yahaba had chosen to ask him if he wanted to accompany him to his room to find his hoodie, and Kyoutani had chosen to nod his head since he hadn’t lied to him anyway, and although he liked to be on the stage, parties continued without being to his liking, so he hadn’t hesitated to accept being away from the others belonging to both camps.

Kyoutani was used to being praised with generality after every presentation they made since it was remarkable that his band had already caused much fame as well as many followers, but anyway he smiled sideways when Yahaba told him about it, as he was glad that he would have enjoyed seeing him as much as hearing him on stage.

“Thanks,” He said.

“You can tell that you three get along well. It's remarkable when the bands are not.”

Kyoutani glanced at him again before continuing to walk. Maybe they had gotten to know each other because the silver-haired one had beaten him with an oar and they also belonged to different camps, but Kyoutani couldn’t deny that the one next to him was who made him unlock his cell phone as fast as its battery was running out with speed. Yahaba had treated him differently from the others from the first moment, without kissing his feet or flattering him with words only because he was famous and people believed that they should be under his command only because his band was known as well as his songs heard by many. And that was what had attracted him to Yahaba, that he treated him as someone else, but at the same time, in a different and special way.

“Do you want me to tell you something?” He asked, and after Yahaba nodded, both stayed in the middle of the hallway. “At first, I wasn’t sure I wanted to be part of a band. It's obvious that socializing is not my thing," He began to say, and he felt sure he could continue when Yahaba giggled when he heard him, “But I learned to get along with Teru and Futa. They are my best friends," He assured him, smiling at the thought of his reckless, crazy, and unique bandmates. “I never say it because I never doubt that the press wouldn’t hesitate to change my words, but at first I didn’t think it was made for a band and that my real career was to be a soloist. But I'm happy with them, and when the two start doing stupid things and I have to interrupt the rehearsals because they don’t listen to me, now I just laugh instead of thinking that they are the most irritating people I've ever met," He commented, unable to help laughing after remembering some of the moments in which his two best friends did one of theirs.

Yahaba smiled animated as soon as he heard him laugh.

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” He expressed without losing the gesture.

"I trust you, so," Kyoutani shrugged, and the other's smile only increased.

"Let's go to my room," Yahaba said, walking again, “I really have to give you your hoodie before the camp is over because if I don’t, I’ll finish having it. Who knows, maybe I'll keep it and then I can sell it to your fans," Yahaba added as he continued walking.

Suddenly Kyoutani slowed down for a few seconds, but then followed in his footsteps.

Before the camp ended.

Yahaba was right. Soon it would be the final concert and a lake would cease to be the only thing that would separate them.

The silver-haired one finally arrived at his door and Kyoutani continued to stare at him.

“It's funny, you trust me but we were supposed to be enemies because of our camps,” Yahaba expressed before opening the door of the room and then both entered. The taller closed the door behind them and then turn on the lamp that remained in the table light beside his bed.

Kyoutani glanced around him, not impressed when he saw that Yahaba seemed to be very orderly since there was nothing out of place, and the bed was done. He held a small smile after sighting the window of the room and the view of the trees and the sky that it offered after imagining him seated there admiring the sky without caring that it counted with the grayest clouds, with the most radiant sun, or with the brightest stars.

“And yet here we are,” Kyoutani inquired, resting his eyes on the other's back.

“And yet here we are," Yahaba said as he looked for the other's hoodie in his closet.

“Stop copying me.”

The silver-haired one smiled amused after having turned around with his hoodie in hands, which he yielded and Kyoutani took.

“I like teasing you,” He assured him.

“Yeah, I know,” Kyoutani expressed both eyebrows.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Yahaba asked placing his hands on his own waist.

“That yet, here we are.”

Kyoutani stared at him, and the silver-haired one smiled sideways.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

"Not necessarily," Replied the one with the golden eyes still outlined in black, and chose to leave the hoodie on the edge of the bed. Immediately he thought of leaving it there and pretending that he forgot it, since that would give him the excuse to see Yahaba once the camps ended, right? Because he had understood that he didn’t want the camps to end since he didn’t want much more than a lake to separate him from the one who was with him at that moment. “Maybe something I want to do," He added, knowing the reason why.

And he wasn’t the only one to think that way.

“And why don’t you do it?” Yahaba asked, staring at him.

“Are we here just for my hoodie?” Kyoutani asked anyway, since he didn’t want any room for doubt between them. “I swear if you repeat my question I will throw my cellphone at your face.” He didn’t hesitate to add.

“To get revenge for what I did to you,” Yahaba expressed funny.

“You actually still didn’t compensate me for that.”

"I actually treat your wound, but since I actually accepted your hoodie then we could say I still own you something," He said after taking a look at the pink line that was still on Kyoutani's cheek as well as the bruise that was still purple, it had diminished in size.

“Yes, you do.” Kyoutani assured him taking two more steps towards him.

And he knew that there were no doubts when Yahaba copied him after further shrinking the space after he also took two steps in his direction. Kyoutani didn’t like the fact that he was taller than him by a few inches, but that didn’t take away that he continued to like everything else about him. That he continued to like him.

“And what do you want?”

“I think we both know that, don’t you think.”

The two looked at each other intensely for a few seconds, allowing the gold of black to mix with light brown.

“We are not here just for your hoodie.” Yahaba established instead of asking.

Kyoutani took another step.

"No, we are not." He assured him.

Yahaba exhaled a little breath of air when Kyoutani rested his hands on the sides of his waist to bring his abdomen closer to his as well as the full of their bodies, and that was enough to stretch just a little to join their lips and let their mouths finally knew each other. He didn’t know if it was because he was dramatic in a funny way, because he had agreed to be in a camp although he hated nature and the outdoors, because he had a great voice and didn’t realize the same thing, because he liked to hear him sing, or because of the fact of having sung together had made him not forget about that moment, but he did know that he didn’t want the camps to end because he didn’t want to stop knowing about Yahaba.

Yahaba wrapped his arms around his neck and their tongues soon met.

He also didn’t want the camps to end because he had realized that in small ways, Kyoutani had only allowed him to approach him, whether it was treating the wound he had caused him, singing with him, appearing when he was at Camp Rock, telling him things that he hadn’t told anyone else, and answering his messages with interest so that the conversation and therefore the communication between them would never end.

His back found the closet doors softly and his breathing stopped being as always when both continued the kiss between them, showing that the two had been waiting for that moment after all the messages sent and the small moments shared. Yahaba raised his hands to his short hair to caress the softness of it, while Kyoutani stuck his body even more to his after also having begun to make a small caress at Yahaba's waist over his shirt with his thumb.

Perhaps the camps would soon end, but perhaps for them, it wouldn't necessarily represent a problem.


	16. Chapter 16

Kawanishi continued looking at the ceiling of his room completely serious.

He had hated having to leave Shirabu without explanations when his father had forced him to move, but that hadn’t stopped him from doing it again, although at that time of his own choosing, as he had stayed away from the party until it had finished and they had been able to return to Camp Rock.

He had wanted to believe that it would be a fun night in which he wouldn’t only be on the stage as well as with his friends, but also in which he could enjoy Shirabu's considering that both belonged to different camps, but once he had sighted Shirabu being happy next to someone else, he simply couldn’t pretend that his heart hadn't suffered a small retaliation.

He was aware that he couldn’t get angry and that he didn’t plan to do it either, and that in fact he was happy because Shirabu had learned to love again after the pain that he didn’t doubt that the separation of them had left them both, and although at first he had assured that he didn’t care that he still wanted Semi, it was one thing to say it and another thing was to witness it, and he didn’t know if he was ready or willing to share the lips of the person he wanted, with someone else, allow someone else to hug him and observe him in the same way that he did. He didn’t want to be selfish, but he didn’t know how much he could tolerate knowing that Shirabu had another person to rest on besides him, shoulders on which to cry, another body to use as a shield while he slept. He had always been used to being the only one whom Shirabu wanted, and although he didn’t doubt that he still loved him, he wasn’t completely sure that he could accept that his heart didn’t beat only for him, that his emotions weren’t only due to him. He didn’t want to be jealous, he didn’t want to cause problems, and it hurt him to have disappeared from the party the way he had done it because he knew that he had hurt Shirabu, but he wouldn’t do something feeling obligated just so Shirabu wouldn’t get hurt, because he didn’t want to end up with a broken heart either. Although he didn’t doubt that he had only achieved the opposite.

Kawanishi let out a sigh, and suddenly took his head off his pillow when he felt that someone knocked on the door of the cabin. He chose to get up to open it, although he remained completely stupefied as well as serious when the one that turned up to appear in front of him, was nothing more and nothing less than Semi. 

* * *

 

Both Tanaka and Ennoshita moved their hands when Narita and Kinoshita, and then Hinata and Goshiki, greeted them with their hands after seeing both of them sitting in the middle of the camp after actually sitting on the grass.

"Many have missed you," Tanaka said, observing with a slight smile the one sitting in front of him, who at that moment gave him an equally relaxed smile. Both had returned to be extremely calm after the night before everything finally had returned to be well between them thanks to a tutu. “I've missed you," Tanaka assured him.

"Me too," Ennoshita said, being sincere.

And he was true to his words, since at that moment he was at Camp Rock with him because he had wanted to take advantage of the free morning they had given them at Camp Star after the party the night before, which had certainly ended late and therefore no one would be able to play the instruments or sing properly during the early hours of the day.

“Can I ask you a question?” Tanaka extended his arm to him and Ennoshita took his hand at the same time he nodded. “Will you return here next year or opt for Camp Star?” He asked.

The black-haired one raised both eyebrows as soon as he heard him.

He really had no idea what to answer.

He definitely missed Camp Rock and its family atmosphere as well as more rustic, but he couldn’t deny that at Camp Star he had met entertaining people as well as interesting and kind people who had never rejected him, not to mention that the facilities of the place were amazing.

"I really don’t know," He answered sincerely, “Whoever wins the final concert," He added, and didn’t hesitate to laugh amused when Tanaka stared at him in astonishment. “I'm kidding. I don’t know," He repeated between laughs.

Tanaka smiled as he looked at him.

“Who do you think is going to win?”

"Don’t ask me those questions," Ennoshita expressed, swinging their hands, “I don’t want to answer.”

"Okay, okay." Tanaka approached him to leave a kiss on the tip of his nose and then turned away to look at him with a calm smile. “I'm really glad we're back," He assured him, “And I promise you this time it won’t be over when the camp does." He said, and brought his joined hands to his lips to rest a kiss on the back of Ennoshita's hand, who smiled at both the words and the gesture, hoping it was true.

However, the atmosphere of tranquility between the two was suddenly broken though not because either of them had freed themselves from the calm that their reunion would have given them, but because they turned their heads after hearing Futakuchi and Terushima shouting, and glimpsed the way those two failed to try to stop Kyoutani when he kept walking in a secure way to the dock, being totally serious but not as usual, proving that he was extremely angry because his steps were also firm.

Ennoshita rested his eyes on Tanaka who shrugged, and the black-haired one turned again to see Kyoutani disappear into the trees that led him to the dock, wondering what had happened that even his bandmates hadn't been heard. 

* * *

Akaashi smiled cheerfully as he moved one of his hands while with the other he kept holding the binoculars that allowed him to continue to see Bokuto, smiling and waving his hand in a totally enthusiastic way. He was aware that he had been doing that as well as leaving the scores of the final concert song abandoned along with the piano in front of which he was sitting.

“Keiji.”

Suddenly his smile was reduced and he finally stopped watching Bokuto after lowering the binoculars and resting those on the piano lid, before turning and watching his grandfather standing next to him, who watched him seriously.

“If this distracts you, you will go to play the piano inside.”

Instead of remaining serious, using the keys as a fixed point, or worrying about being slapped after deciding to speak, Akaashi simply looked at him before shrugging. "It's the same for me, grandfather." He expressed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” The extremely serious man asked him.

"Maybe I'll go to Camp Rock next year," Akaashi replied, and not spontaneously or just to annoy him, since after having been with Bokuto in the same place where he was at that moment, he had seriously considered the opportunity to be on the other side of the lake. “I want us to win the final concert, don’t get me wrong," He said, “And I appreciate that you gave me a place like this platform," He continued, looking around, “But I want to have fun. I want to learn more than just technique.”

“Have fun?”

“What is art without emotions?” He asked his grandfather, and kept talking when he didn’t answer. “Nothing. My music is something. But I want it to be more than something. I want to feel. More than sadness or anger. And I think Camp Rock is the right camp for that.”

“The technique is something extremely important.”

“I’m not saying it’s not. But where has the technique led you?”

His grandfather looked at him while Akaashi knew that at least the reflection of a smile had settled on his face, since he knew that while his grandfather was an important coordinator of one of the most important and well-known discographies, he hadn’t been known for playing the piano as he had probably wanted.

The man watched him for a few seconds, all the time with his hands clasped behind his lower back.

"Keep improving," Was all he said before leaving.

"I'll do it, grandpa," Akaashi assured him, only watching his back.

The black-haired one smiled when finally his grandfather disappeared from his sight, and didn’t hesitate to take the binoculars to again focus his attention on the other side of the lake, but even though he smiled when he sighted Bokuto still with his binoculars close to his eyes, he frowned slightly when he saw that he was pointing to the side instead of greeting him with his hand, and Akaashi took off his binoculars before putting them on again after following his direction and watching a jet ski crossing the lake at full speed. A jet ski where Kyoutani was.

He took off his binoculars, and took his cell phone he had left on the top of the piano to quickly dial Yahaba's number, because although it had only been through his binoculars, he had noticed the seriousness in Kyoutani's face, and the only reason why he could cross the lake was because of the silver-haired one, who fortunately at that moment accepted the call.

“Keiji?” He listened on the other side of the line.

“Go to the dock. Kyoutani is coming," He said.

“Okay.”

Yahaba sounded somewhat confused, but he still expressed those words before cutting off the call. Akaashi again took his binoculars and looked at Bokuto, who only shrugged knowing that in that way he was asking if he knew why Kyoutani had crossed the lake in a fast way. He took off his binoculars again, and chased Kyoutani with his eyes until he disappeared from his view behind the trees covering Camp Star's wharf, but that didn’t stop him from leaving the object on his piano to quickly walk across the platform to head towards there, since his serious face didn’t indicate anything good. 

* * *

Although during the previous night Yahaba had given a presentation with his closest friends of the camp, he hadn’t felt as nervous as he was at that moment as he walked through the trees to go down the hill that led to the dock. He had remained confused with Akaashi's call but reality was that he was disoriented since he had risen. Kyoutani hadn’t responded to his messages, but after hearing the words of the black-haired one, he thought that perhaps he hadn’t responded after having the possibility that he had prepared something for them to do together and therefore that was the reason why he was heading towards his camp, but his friend on the other side of the line had used a tone of voice that hadn’t assured him of anything good, so he continued to be nervous until he arrived at the dock apparently at the same time as Kyoutani, since he saw him get off the jet ski, seeming not to have taken into account the fact of putting on a lifejacket or appropriate clothing.

“Hey, something happened with your phone?” It was the first thing that occurred Yahaba to ask after sighting the same addressing him safely with the electronic device in one of his hands, but he stopped short as he tilted his head in confusion when Kyoutani approached him and he glared at him before looking down at the screen of his cell phone that seemed to be completely fine and normal.

“’Is it the end of Connect 3?’" He began to read from his cell phone, seeming to be totally angry. "’A nearby source assures us that after speaking with the lead vocalist of the band, who is with the other two members at Camp Rock, being Ukai Keishin, the uncle of Terushima, the drummer of the band, the owner of the camp, can ensure that doubts about the future of the band have begun to emerge. ‘I don’t think I'm made for a band and that my real career is to be a soloist." Said the source who spoke with Kyoutani Kentarou, who despite having made a presentation nothing more and nothing less than at Camp Star, the camp musical that is in front of Camp Rock, seems to think the opposite on the fact of sharing the scenario despite having shown otherwise. Does the decline of Connect 3 have begun? Will this band be added to the list of all those that have come to an end because the lead singer has not been able to share the stage as well as the attention? Stay tuned, dear readers.’"

Yahaba looked at him completely confused and remained stupefied when Kyoutani's expression didn’t change when finally he took his eyes of the screen of his cell phone to point him with that in hand and further worsen the expression on his face.

“I trusted you! I fucking trusted you!” He exclaimed completely angry. "I trusted you and you ended up betraying me in the worst possible way!”

“What?” Yahaba asked completely confused.

“The press, Yahaba! The things I fucking told you went to the press!” Kyoutani shouted completely frustrated.” I thought I could really trust you!”

"Wait, no," Yahaba inquired as soon as he realized why he seemed extremely angry. “I haven’t said anything to anyone, I swear," He said, since it was true and he hadn’t told anyone about the words he had shared with him the night before, since what he least wanted was to betray his trust.

“Stop lying to me! I fucking trusted you Yahaba, for fucks sake!” Kyoutani shouted, not knowing if he was angry or completely disappointed. “I thought you were fucking different!”

“I am!” Yahaba assured him trying to get close to him, but Kyoutani just walked away.

"Just stop trying to play with me," He asked, holding his hands close to his head as if he wanted to grab it but then returning to remain with his arms outstretched and one of his hands formed in one fist while the other held his cell phone tightly. “I never trust anyone because this is what I fear. Let them play with me, manipulate me. Being famous is not all laughter and joy. I can’t trust people because I feel they only want to reach me for fame or for money. But I thought you were different." Kyoutani looked at him seriously as he shook his head while in Yahaba's facial features only the worry continued to increase. “But apparently you're the same as everyone else. You never cared for me right?”

“Kyoutani, no, I swear-“

“Just shut up and play with someone else. I congratulate you for achieving what you wanted. Maybe you don’t even have to sing to be damn famous." Kyoutani continued shaking his head, and although Yahaba tried to touch him, he pulled his arm away when the other one walked away from him.

“No, Kyoutani, no, you have to believe me.”

"I won’t believe you at all," Was the last thing he said before quickly approaching the jet ski.

“No, Kyoutani, listen to me!”

Yahaba started to follow him at the same time that an oppression appeared in his chest as well as a lump in his throat, but Kyoutani hurried his step and got on the jet ski before giving him the opportunity so that he could assure him that he hadn’t done so.

“Kyoutani!” Yahaba shouted.

 But the other had already turned on the jet ski's motor to go back to the lake.

“Kyoutani!”

Again he cried, with tears starting to leave his eyes for that moment, but the other didn’t turn around again and increased the distance between them. Yahaba watched him go away as tears spilled down his cheeks and covered his mouth with both hands unable to believe that Kyoutani hadn’t even given him the chance to reassure him that he would never be able to do so because his plan had never been to approach him for the fame of his band or for the money of it, but because he had really wanted to do it.

“Kyoutani.” He tried to scream his name but only barely managed to pronounce it.

His eyesight continued to blur and he didn’t turn when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

“See, Shigeru-chan? We can’t trust them.”

Suddenly Yahaba swallowed hard when he recognized Oikawa's voice, and it was enough for him to hear his tone of voice as well as to understand that he had appeared at the right moment to know what had happened, to turn around and take his wrist tightly with his hand and observe him fixedly through his words.

"They are our competition." Oikawa assured him, staring at him.

Yahaba increased the pressure on his wrist and the brunet formed a line with his lips until the other released him from his grip suddenly.

"I've always admired you," He expressed, overcoming the knot in his throat, “But not anymore. I never heard other's opinions because I always believed that you are better than me, and maybe you are, singing or maybe not, but if this is your way to stardom, then I don’t admire you anymore. And I assure you that now the final concert's presentation will be our last time together on stage."

Oikawa opened his mouth, but another voice was heard.

“Leave if you don’t want my piano to lack a key and you don't be able to sing anymore in your life because I'll make it end up stuck in your throat.”

The brunet fixed his eyes on Akaashi and then glared at him before resting his eyes on Yahaba and then turned around to leave, and as soon as he did, the silver-haired one turned around again only to see the distance between he and Kyoutani, and he sat with his knees pressed to his chest while again allowing the knot in his throat to take over him as well as the tears on his face, and when at that moment Akaashi crouched down beside him to surround him with his arms, he only raised his hands to rest them in his hands.

“He didn’t believe me, Keiji,” Yahaba managed to pronounce between sobs, "He didn’t even believe me. He didn’t even give me the chance.”

Akaashi hugged him more tightly, while Yahaba continued to fall apart because apparently for Kyoutani had been enough that someone had heard them speak so that all the confidence that he had rested on him disappeared from one instant to the other, so that he wouldn't trust the moments they had spent together as well as in all the messages sent. So that he wouldn’t trust him, being sure that he dared to betray his trust just when the previous night he had assured him that the only thing that mattered to him was being able to be with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqtExPWjtrM

“Did you really cross the lake just to throw at me the fact that now Kenjirou prefers you?” Kawanishi rolled his eyes after spotting the gray-haired at the door of his cabin, but anyway chose to return to approach his bed to lie on it, and again rest his eyes on the roof while Semi passed and then close the door and approach him to stand next to his bed with crossed arms.

“Do you really think I would waste such effort in you?” He asked, “I'm here for Kenjirou.”

“Why?” Kawanishi again used his hands as a pillow after joining them behind his head.

“Because he loves you. I love him. You love him. And he loves me.”

Kawanishi stopped keeping his eyes on the ceiling, and his gaze met a severe dark gray.

“Do you even listen to yourself? Do you know how messed up that sounds?”

“Look. I love him, okay? And seeing him like I did because of you, was shitty. I didn’t like it at all. So you better get up and talk in a good way with me or I'll use the fang in your camp to drown you.”

Kawanishi raised an eyebrow as soon as he heard him. "Now I understand why you are Kenjirou's boyfriend," He said, and at that moment those words not only left him with a bad taste in his mouth, but he also realized that if it was about preferences or advantages, the one standing next to him was positioned in a better position, since he was Shirabu's boyfriend while he was simply someone with whom he had shared part of his past.

Semi cocked his head and placed his hands on his waist.

“You love him, don’t you?”

“Yes I do.” He answered, since that was the only thing he was sure of.

“And you would do anything to make him happy.”

Kawanishi didn’t hesitate to sit on the edge of his bed to stare at him, knowing exactly where he was going with those words.

“I don't know if I can be in an open relationship.”

Yes, he loved Kenjirou. But he didn’t want to enter a territory in which he wasn’t sure of wanting to be, only because his feelings belonged to Shirabu.

Semi inspected him with his gaze for a few seconds before speaking.

“And in a polyamory?”

Kawanishi stared at him before allowing a fake giggle to leave his lips as he knew perfectly well the differences between an open relationship and a poly amorous one.

“I can’t stand you. You don't stand me. And you plan us, and Kenjirou, to date?” Kawanishi said laughing, thinking that the other was making a joke until he slowly stopped taking his words as something entertaining when he saw that Semi didn’t laugh, and on the contrary, remained serious observing him, proving that he had spoken honestly. “Please. Please tell me you are kidding me, I rather have you drowning me in fang.”

“And now it's me who understands why you and Kenijrou get along so well.”

“You really thought about this, don’t you?”

Semi let out a sigh instead of answering.

It was true that he still had a hard time imagining that he wasn’t the only person for who Shirabu felt and who he thought about, but reality was that he hadn’t enjoyed the party since Kawanishi had left, because if there was something that he didn’t like, was knowing that Shirabu was sad.

"Yes," He decided to answer, since he had stayed awake most of the night, brooding over the matter while stroking the soft strands of Shirabu to calm him down. “Because seeing Kenjiou crying makes me sad.”

“He cried?” Kawanishi asked.

“Yes, you idiot. He loves you." Semi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms wondering how it was possible that the boy in front of him had expected Shirabu to shed no tears.

“And doesn’t that make you mad?” Kawanishi didn’t hesitate to ask him, since he didn’t think that from one moment to the other Semi had become the person who had been angry to see him in Camp Star to be the one that appeared in his cabin to propose a new idea about the future they could hold. “He loves you. He loves me. He loves both of us. Doesn’t it bother you that?”

Semi shrugged.

“I was in the beginning. It bothered me before. But then I thought that if Kenjirou, who is known for being temperamental, hot-headed, and barely standable for the rest, has a heart big enough to love the both of us, then why can’t I?”

“And what? We will unite our forces because we share our love for Kenjirou?”

Upon hearing his annoying tone of voice, Semi didn’t doubt to roll his eyes before approaching him to suddenly reduce the distance between them after resting the palms of his hands on the bed a few inches from the legs of Kawanishi, who barely threw himself back when suddenly that severe dark grayish look inspected him totally close.

"You really are a brat," Semi said, staring at him, “For real. How didn’t the two of you fight all the time?”

"In the same way you don’t," Kawanishi replied, returning his gaze.

The gray-haired one watched him for a few more seconds before getting up again as well as crossing his arms, while Kawanishi chose to straighten up again, understanding how it was that Shirabu could go out with the boy in front of him, since he didn’t doubt that Semi put the proper limits on him as well as being intimidating when he had to be.

"All I know is that I want to see Kenjirou happy," Semi expressed, “And I know that doesn’t include only me anymore. Nor you alone either. But the two of us.”

“You just expect me to love you like nothing?”

“I expect you to consider what you feel for Kenjirou, and what you are willing to do for him.”

“And you are willing to get hurt just because of him?” Kawanishi asked.

“If we learn to care for each other, it won’t hurt.”

"We literally insulted each other the first time we met," Theyyounger said to remind him that they had started with their left foot even since they had met.

“What do you think I did when I met Kenjirou?”

“Good point.”

“See, I'm pretty intelligent.”

“Finally. Something good comes out of your mouth.”

“Please, everything is fine when I say it.”

“I take back what I said.”

“Just think about it, okay?” Semi asked leaving the seriousness aside. “I don’t want to see Kenjirou sad and I know you either. He doesn’t know I came here, so next time you show at Camp Star, don’t make him upset.”

“It wasn’t what I wanted.” He assured him.

“Then match your words with your actions.”

“Don't doubt I love him.”

“I don’t. I'm just asking you to show it.”

Kawanishi grimaced when he realized that Semi was right, since he certainly had to coordinate his words with his actions as well as show that he really loved Kenjirou, because while he had assured him that he didn’t care that he also liked Semi, at the party he hadn’t hesitated to leave.

“Listen, he actually expected me to be the one to back off from this instead of you.” The gray-haired one continued, “That's why he was so frustrated.” Kawanishi watched him, knowing that he had to make a decision. "I'll go," Semi added, heading for the door, “I can’t believe I'm saying this, but I really do hope to see you sooner.” It was the last thing he said before opening the cabin door and leaving him alone again.

Kawanishi didn’t hesitate to drop into his bed, with more questions than before.

What was he willing to do for Shirabu?

Was he able to open his heart to someone else?

Was he afraid to try something new?

Kawanishi gave a grunt before taking his pillow to hide his face behind it, frustrated. 

* * *

 

Yahaba again sighed, and allowed his eyes to close so he could concentrate on the feeling of freshness that the light breeze made his silvery locks dance, which he could felt more than in the center of the camp after being next to the lake that divided both camps. He opened his eyes again, checking that on that day nobody from both spaces was doing water activities because they were probably preparing for the final concert. He was on the edge of the platform where Akaashi usually played the piano, with his legs dangling and holding a microphone in his lap. He watched the lake and then turned his gaze to the first row of trees, as if he could run those with only his brownish irises.

Suddenly he felt that the spaces at his sides were occupied, and he certainly evidenced two pairs of legs hanging like his.

"You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to," He heard Akaashi say, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Yahaba simply smiled without wanting to.

"I want to," He said confidently. “He has to listen to me sing.”

Soon he felt a head rest on his other shoulder, and the silver-haired one smiled after having glanced at Shirabu, who was at his side, as well as Akaashi, between he had been left in the middle. At the beginning of the camp he had thought that he would only focus on improving as a singer as well as spending his time since with Oikawa when he had learned he would also be there, but after he had met Shirabu and Akaashi at one of the first meetings that took place before the camp began, he had expected to have an entertaining summer surrounded with those two, because although at first he hadn’t stopped arguing with Shirabu while the black-haired one observed them wondering why he dealt with them, mutually the three then had shown that they were for each other, because they allowed music to help them express themselves, and because they were present when they needed them. Because there was no music without a voice, there was no melody without a piano, and there was no emotion without a violin. The three of them were happy to have met Ennoshita, but most of all they had enjoyed knowing each other beyond the passion they shared for music. They had become friends, and they had connected in a way that they hadn’t thought possible. But between the rehearsals, the classes, the evenings of talks, the lunches, and listening to each other singing or playing different instruments, it had united them as friends and people who shared more than just love for art.

"At the final concert, Oikawa-san will shine more than me, so this is my chance to be heard," Yahaba said, and as soon as his friends looked at him, he continued speaking because he knew what was going on in their minds, “I know that you believe that I shouldn’t put myself in second place or think that someone is better than me. And I'm learning not to do it, thanks to you. But it has become clear to me that Oikawa-san only wants to shine, while I just want to enjoy singing. So as long as I can continue to do it, I will. Only this time, now, at this precise moment, I want to be the only one in whom attention is focused. If he didn’t want to hear me talk, at least he'll have to listen to me sing. It's the only thing I have left.”

After a few seconds of silence, Akaashi squeezed his shoulder before getting up to sit on the stool in front of his piano, while Shirabu gave him a sideways smile before he also stood up to take his violin and his arc to stay close to the one with black hair, meanwhile Yahaba only turned on his microphone, then again sigh and remain seated on the edge of the platform.

If Kyoutani didn’t want to hear him talk, then at least he would have to hear him sing.

He began to listen to Akaashi touch the keys of his piano, and after bringing the microphone to his lips, he finally allowed his voice to convey the feelings he had carried with him since Kyoutani had appeared at Camp Star to assure him that he had stopped trusting him for an action of which he hadn’t been guilty, to allow someone else to make him believe that he had only played with him thus manipulated to approach him both for his fame and for money, when in reality, Yahaba had enjoyed every little moment and every message sent since they had known each other even though it had been assumed that they were no more that enemies after belonging to different camps. He had never cared that Kyoutani was famous, but that he, despite being well known, was only interested in him as he was in him.

His voice had always given him the opportunity to express himself when words weren’t enough, when he didn’t know what sentences to express so that the situation was in his favor, and when his emotions were too many, being a song the only way to try to put them in order . Singing helped him to free himself, and sometimes, to continue being a prisoner of his own feelings as well as of his thoughts.

He sang, waiting to be heard.

He sang, hoping that someone on the other side of the lake was listening to him.

He sang, exposing the emotions he had discovered that summer.

He sang, that being his only opportunity to expose himself.

He sang, until the melodies provided by Shirabu and Akaashi ceased to be his accompaniment, and until his lips finally stopped moving after he had done the only thing that was left when there was no other option, when there was no other escape, and a song was his only exit.

Singing.

* * *

 

Kyoutani knew that feeling well.

Sing to free yourself. Sing to show how you felt when words weren’t enough.

He was aware of what he was singing when he did, so he continued to observe the grass around him when Yahaba's voice stopped being heard.

And silence. Silence was the only thing he heard.

As soon as the melody had momentarily confused everyone who was moving from one place to the other in Camp Rock, Kyoutani remained puzzled as soon as he recognized Yahaba's voice, and although at first he had thought of locking himself in his cabin with headphones on and playing the electric guitar at full volume to face the voice he had always liked to hear, before he could foresee it, he had sat near the dock allowing his melodic and soft voice to enter his ears to go over his body and make company to his feelings.

He was no longer angry, but simply disappointed.

And in case of being disappointed, it was only with himself.

For believing that this time would be different, for believing that Yahaba would be different from all the other people he knew, and that instead of approaching him because his band was known or because his name was pronounced in several television programs as well like in radio programs, he had done it because he wanted to know him, because he wanted to know about him and not allow himself to keep the things that the press invented or said about him. He had thought that Yahaba would be different, that he could trust him, that finally a person was interested in him and only in him. Not in his band, not in his fame, not in his money. But simply in him.

But he had been confused, and he would never find a person who wanted to know him.

He had allowed himself to throw his own self into the void because the silver-haired one had attracted him with his voice since the first time he had heard him sing, as well as with his words and his way of responding to his messages. He had allowed his emotions to wake up and his heart to beat, so despite having gone to Camp Star completely furious before, at that moment he had allowed himself to enjoy Yahaba's voice until it had stopped being heard.

It was assumed that he would only be at the the camp to help Ukai and also spend time with Futakuchi and Terushima as well as continue to strengthen their friendship with Iwaizumi. He had thought that he would only play the guitar, that he would sing, and that he would have to pretend that he couldn’t stand his bandmates because they were such fools when they wanted to. At no time had he thought that his face would be hit from the start because a boy would hit him with an oar, just as he hadn’t planned to sing that same night with the same boy so that it would be clear to him that although he wasn’t of the people in singing duets, it wouldn’t bother him in case he had to make one with him. He hadn’t thought that he would use his cell phone much more than he was used to, much less that he would respond quickly as well as become anxious and nervous when he received messages. He hadn’t expected to be enthusiastic about every opportunity that occurred when the lake only had to be crossed so that both would meet even if they were from different camps. He hadn’t expected his emotions to arise, and that they themselves would be betrayed because he had really thought that this time would be different.

That Yahaba would be different.

Kyoutani didn’t take his eyes off the grass when Futakuchi and Terushima sat next to him, who from the first moment had tried to stop him since they had read what the news portal had said about him. At no time had they thought it was true, and he was grateful to at least rest his trust in his two best friends, who at that time decided to show him that he could continue to do so after crossing glances between them, but suddenly they were stopped from being able to speak.

"I envy you," They both heard when Kyoutani spoke, “You are lucky to have each other," He told them, because although not many people knew about the relationship their two bandmates had, Kyoutani had only had to watch them during some rehearsals to know that they had become more than bandmates or best friends.

“Excuse me sir, we have you too.” Terushima expressed.

"Teru, I think he just rejected us as his couple," Futakuchi added.

Kyoutani held a sideways smile, because although sometimes those two could delay the rehearsals and make them longer because of the stupidities they performed, both were always there to cheer him up as well as at his side to make him smile. As well as to help him in another way in some occasions, as in that one.

"So, we did a little research," Terushima began.

“We may have used our contacts,” Futakuchi continued.

“And it wasn’t Yahaba who said something to the press.”

“Guys, I appreciate what you are trying to do. But he was the only person who I talked with,” Kyoutani expressed, because although he really appreciated that his best friends wanted him to be well, that didn’t mean he had really only talked to Yahaba during that night.

“But apparently he wasn’t the only one listening.”

Kyoutani finally took his eyes off the grass to watch Terushima when he spoke.

“Someone heard you. And trust us, it wasn’t Yahaba the one who talked with the press.”

He shifted his golden eyes to Futakuchi when he continued talking, and then rested his irises on the grass around them.

“It doesn’t matter. I just can’t trust people.”

"Oh hell no sir." Terushima folded his arms and looked at him sternly. “You like that guy and he likes you. And believe me! It's very difficult to like you, so you better keep him! Do you hear me?” The blond smiled innocently when Kyoutani looked at him, as shocked as he was outraged, though he smiled when he saw that Futakuchi himself had received a blow to the head.

“Look, you asshole, it's obvious that that boy cares for you. We just heard him sing just now." Kyoutani watched the brunet as he spoke as he moved strategically to avoid the blows that Terushima was trying to give him. “You only have one more chance and you know it. The Final Jam. Take it or leave it. Maybe you can’t trust people, but you can trust Yahaba. And you only have one more opportunity before the camp is over. One chance, that's all you got.”

Futakuchi stood still when instead of trying to keep hitting him, Terushima stopped to sit next to him to hang around his neck while the brunet surrounded his waist with his arm, and both watched him.

“What are you going to do?” They asked them both.

While the two of them started to laugh at each other because they had uttered the same words at the same time, Kyoutani rested his eyes in front of him, wondering what he would really do. It was true, he only had one more chance, and he had to decide whether he would take it and make it his own, or let it escape.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp Star's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OsfefmxTa4  
> Camp Rock's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jYe8eFZTzw  
> Kyoutani's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uztIUUh5-WE

Unlike the first night for both camps, in which the terraces of the Camp Star's stage had been occupied by people from both camps, at that time several people were gathered while waiting for the real competition to begin, because as promised since Camp Rock had appeared at Camp Star, they would decide who was the best with the help of the public and before the eyes of the rest of the people in their homes, which explained why there were cameras as well as a presenter who was the only one on the stage.

“Come on and welcome to Hitz TV. I'm Gina Farlow and today we're bringing you to Camp Wars. The ultimate Camp show down,” The hostess manifested along with a big smile that could attract anybody. “Now there can be one winner in the Final Jam and your votes gonna help us decide. Just call in or text us for each performance. Kids make sure you have your parent's permission and let us know who sang right or make a bad note. What's your favorite Camp: Camp Star or Camp Rock.”

“I think I'll throw up,” Hinata said.

Everyone could listen to the presenter as there was a television in the dressing room that allowed them to see and hear what was said on stage, and while at that moment the orange-haired one covered his mouth at the same time that Tanaka and Daichi quickly approached to him, Kawanishi continued to observe himself in the mirror, until he caught a glimpse of two people walking out of the way out of the corner of his eye, and he didn’t hesitate to get up.

“Hold up!” He exclaimed, and suddenly swallowed hard when both Semi and Shirabu stopped as they turned to look at him as soon as they heard him.

Both wore black sneakers as well as black leather jackets with the logo and the name of the camp they both belonged in bright silver letters, and while Shirabu wore a white shirt with dark blue pants, Semi had opted for a purple shirt and white pants. He haven’t seen the first one since the party that had been held in Camp Star, while the second since he had appeared in his cabin in Camp Rock. They both watched him in a different way, and slowly Kawanishi approached them.

Between practices he had had time to think with his head clearer even if he had only had more questions after his conversation with Semi, but his words had been precisely those that had allowed him to think slowly and stop at each thought to really analyze what was what he wanted to do, what he could feel, and what possibilities he could see in the future.

Kawanishi watched Shirabu when he did, and though he allowed their eyes to meet for a few seconds, realizing that the shorter one was watching him in distress because the last time they had seen each other, he had ended up leaving while Shirabu taking refuge in Semi's chest, at that moment Kawanishi chose to divert his sight to the gray-haired one, who observed him severely as he was waiting for him not to say any nonsense or commit any stupidity.

And he didn’t know what kind of action to consider to do when Kawanishi approached him to take his face in his hands and join his lips to his. Semi remained stupefied because he had certainly expected him to do that but with Shirabu, and not with him, so he remained completely rigid until Kawanishi separated from him and looked at him.

“Maybe…” He began to say, “Maybe I could get used to this.”

Semi looked at him with astonishment, since he hadn’t expected his words to accomplish that task, realizing that he had done the right thing by going to the opposite camp to make the other think, who finally seemed to have thought enough to realize what it was what he wanted and in what way. And instead of getting angry or confused because he had kissed him, Semi allowed his mouth to form a sideways smile. After all, no one could deny that although the first time they had seen each other, they had insulted each other as well as crossed sarcastic comments, the two hadn’t hesitated to take a look to realize that both were attractive to the eye.

But at that moment they stopped observing each other when the other who had seen the scene of which they had been the protagonists, spoke.

“What is happening?” Shirabu asked.

Kawanishi rested his eyes on him and then did the same as he had done with Semi, and took his face in his hands to lean and rest a kiss on his lips, although unlike the previous one, with him it was only a short moment because then he rested his forehead on his.

“I'm sorry, Kenjirou. I love you. And you love me. But I know that you love him too and that he loves you in the same way that I do. I’m still confused but I know that I don’t want to be selfish, I don’t want you to suffer, and I want you to be able to feel everything you can. I don’t know if you're happy or not, but I know I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t want you to lose Semi either because I know how much he loves you and how much you love him. And me. Both, and I don-“

"Wait," Kawanishi suddenly stopped talking, his thoughts scatterbrained when he heard the soft voice of Shirabu expressing that word, and looked at him when he separated a few millimeters from him to also be able to catch his face in his hands. “I love you too. But I don’t want you to end up hurt.”

"I know," Kawanishi said, “I know. And I don’t want you to get hurt either. Not even Semi,” He added, who at that moment smiled when Shirabu momentarily rested his eyes on him and then returned to pose them in Kawanishi, who watched him. “I don’t know how to do this because all this is new, but for you, I would do anything. And I know I won’t be hurt because this guy over there," He nodded at Semi, “Loves you, and cares for you. And he knows how to make me see reason.”

Shirabu probed his gaze between them, wondering if something had happened between the two of them until he smiled when Semi winked at him.

"Doesn’t it make you angry that I love Semi too?” Shirabu asked.

“Not if you don’t get angry that there is a possibility that in a future I will too.”

The shortest of the three watched him intently, knowing what those words meant.

“Doesn’t it make you angry that I love Taichi?” Shirabu asked Semi.

The gray-haired one grimaced after letting out a sigh. “A brat more. A brat less," He said with a shrug, and laughed when the two in front of him released a complaint when they heard him. “We just want you to be happy Kenjirou,” The mentioned one smiled animatedly as soon as he heard him.

“I also want you to be happy. Us to be happy.”

Shirabu encircled Kawanishi's waist with one arm, and with the other he attracted Semi to join him in the embrace and thus be able to rest his head on their chests, while the two taller ones observed each other.

"Thank you," Semi said in a low voice.

"To you," Kawanishi said, smiling.

They both looked at each other smiling, and didn’t hesitate to hug Shirabu back as well as embrace each other, because if they were willing to meet in a new territory for the one who stayed attached to them, they were also willing to give each other an opportunity to get to know each other.

“Camp Star, on stage!”

Suddenly Shirabu broke away from them when he heard the speakers, and smiled expectantly.

"Good luck," Kawanishi said, and rested his lips on his for a short second before looking at Semi, but the older placed his hand in between them assuring him that he didn’t want another kiss, but instead of leaning back, Kawanishi smiled when it was Semi who kissed him.

The smile on Shirabu's face only increased, and Kawanishi continued to do so when both of them momentarily turned to smile at him after they had walked back to where they had been called, as he continued to smile when he saw the two of them taking each other's hands, until they disappeared from his field of vision and he went back to the dressing room to meet his campmates all around the TV, where the presenter had reappeared.

“As the sun goes down, the volume goes up. Welcome back to the ultimate Summer Camp show down. Where you decide the winner.”

The presenter continued to be on the stage, around which all the people shouted with excitement as they waited for the real competition to begin, and where, in addition, both Washijo, as well as Ukai and Takeda, sat waiting for their corresponding students to show up.

“Now first up is Camp Star. Now Camp Star was found by a super star and producer of Star Records Washijo Tanji,” The grandstand applauded when the man stopped to perform a barely reverence with his body. “Who has been producing for twenty years now and I know if I was here studying music, this is the place where I wanna be.”

“Uh, why is she saying that?” Takeda asked.

“It's her job. She's supposed to say nice things," Ukai answered, waiting.

“But there's no turning back now because the party has already started. Camp Star everybody!” The presenter exclaimed before finally moving aside on the stage.

Semi had remained on the side of the stage with Ennoshita and other people from the camp while Shirabu had prepared to play the violin. Kenma was in the transparent drums, Suga was ready to play the bass with Kageyama on the guitar next to him. Akaashi played with his fingers one last time before resting them on the keys of the keyboard, and both Yahaba and Oikawa held their respective microphones.

The music began to sound and the dancers began to do their work from the start, showing that they still had the same synchronization no matter where they were on the stage, since they had placed different platforms where they could stand out, while both Oikawa as Yahaba sang together as well as separately, moving around the stage in an easy way, since at the end of the day, they were accustomed to dazzle on that stage. They danced and sang to the rhythm of the music, being able to show that they could coordinate, even if the relationship between them was already a completely different one that was about anything but synchronization. But the silver-haired one had chosen to focus on the fact that they weren’t the only ones onstage, since it was enough to watch Akaashi play the keyboard while moving his body as well as Shirabu playing the violin to know that he wasn’t alone, and that he was willing to share the focus of attention as long as they continued to be his friends instead of slothful people who only sought all the brightness for themselves. Again they showed that they had rehearsed with generality and that for them there was no room for error, that the only thing that mattered was that presentation and nothing else.

Finally the music finished sounding, and Oikawa and Yahaba finished the choreography by staying face to face while seeing the lights cease to be different colors.

“Shigeru-chan, I-“

"This was the last time I shared a stage with you." Was the only thing Yahaba said before allowing Akaashi to tug at him so he could hug him.

They didn’t hesitate to add Shirabu and Kenma to their hug as well as Kageyama and Suga, and the presenter was again the focus of attention after Oikawa had been the last to leave, wondering how much the competition had cost him.

“Camp Star everyone! Woo! If the audience liked them like I did you would call or text in now. But don’t go anywhere because in a moment we will hear from Camp Rock.”

Quickly the platforms began to be changed so that the other camp involved in the competition could soon make their presentation as Camp Star had just done, and just as Kawanishi smiled when he saw Shirabu and Semi embraced while they smiled at him, Bokuto suddenly slowed down before going to the stage when he came across a black-haired boy.

“Akaashi, you really shone!” He exclaimed, stretching his arms happily.

"Thanks, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, smiling sideways.

“I have to go!” He expressed when there were seconds for Camp Rock to start making his presentation. “Oh," He said before leaving him alone. “I like to play volleyball and go to the gym," He added smiling enthusiastically.

Akaashi continued to smile because Bokuto continued to tell him things about him, and approached him to kiss him at the corner of his lips for that being his way of wishing him good luck in the presentation, and Bokuto raised both arms to then surround him to give him a short hug and finally run to the stage while the black-haired one pursued him with his eyes without allowing his smile to disappear from his face.

"And we're back. If you like Camp Star get ready to get blown away by Camp Rock," The presenter said after several of them had positioned themselves on the stage behind her. “Now Camp Rock was founded by an iconic legendary guitarist Ukai Keishin,” The mentioned one stood up waving with his hand while around him, people and including Takeda, applauded. “Everybody, Camp Rock.”

A soft melody began to be played by Lev and Inuoka, and between the rows of the stands, both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi appeared and were focused with different lights, since in the end they had chosen to do a duet, since both had already worked together and it had been a good result, so they sang both separately and together, and as they approached the stage, the rest of the camp also began to stand out. They sang while Inuoka and Terushima played the drums, and Futakuchi and Kawanishi accompanied the others on the guitar while Tanaka, Nishinoya, Goshiki and Hinata, moved demonstrating the dance steps they had prepared for the performance. They showed that although at first they had had difficulties, they had finally opted for everyone to participate, since the little ones in charge of Terushima also showed their talents accompanied by the words of Kuroo and Bokuto, who showed that they were a great duo of best friends as well as of rappers.

In the two screens they held, they chose to show all the moments they had captured throughout the camp, since the idea they had had was to show all the fun they had had throughout the days and nights. The war of water that they had carried out, the little ones placing cream in the palm of Terushima's hand to then tickle him and make him stain his face with it, Kuroo and Bokuto playing various instruments in a reckless way, Futakuchi and Terushima embracing Kyoutani in an exaggerated way, and Iwaizumi waving at the camera with his hands, Ukai and Takeda dancing for the videos, everyone running around, Nishinoya and Hinata demonstrating steps. Because although perhaps they didn’t have the same resources as Camp Star, they still had the talent and the desire to play music as well as to continue singing and playing instruments because that was what they loved to do, what summer and music were about. To enjoy every moment.

They sang and danced all together on stage, moving from one side to the other, getting the audience to accompany them and join the rhythm of their song, demonstrating what it was that enjoying music meant to them, until the music ended and they all stayed in a row at the edge of the stage.

They finished the presentation, and after a round of applause, the presenter was again the focus of attention.

“They were incredible. Now it is time to choose which Summer Camp Rules. Don’t go anywhere. We'll be right back," She said.

Those belonging to Camp Rock embraced each other while everyone in the audience began to mark in their numbers the name of the camp that they thought they should win because of the presentation they had made and what they had shown in it. Those on the stage stepped aside when those belonging to Camp Star also appeared, since they all had to meet when the final result was said, and while Bokuto and Akaashi crossed quiet but enthusiastic smiles, Ennoshita smiled when Tanaka sent him a kiss, and Kawanishi glanced at Semi and Shirabu, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who didn’t meet his gaze, while Kyoutani looked at Yahaba, who continued to look forward until he smiled because Akaashi put his arm around his shoulders.

Everyone remained waiting for the result while others around him continued to use their phones. Both Washijo and Ukai approached their respective groups and those only continued to find themselves both nervous and enthusiastic, albeit in some strange way, they no longer saw competition in the same way as they had at the beginning. Because while when Camp Rock had appeared at Camp Star to challenge them, at that time no one could see anyone and barely tolerated being on the same stage, while at that moment they cast glances between them that indicated the same, that outside whoever won, they would be sad because the other would lose.

And all of their looks finally focused on the presenter when she was in the middle of the stage with an envelope in her hands.

“And the results are in!” She exclaimed.

Bokuto and Kuroo held each other as Terushima and Futakuchi interlocked their hands, while Ennoshita hugged Akaashi sideways and he continued to hold Yahaba in his arms, and one of his hands was taken by Shirabu, whose other hand remained attached to that of Semi, in whose arm he continued resting his head.

The presenter opened the envelope, and everyone remained expectant. 

* * *

Oikawa observed himself in one of the mirrors in the dressing room.

He knew he had acted badly about telling what he had heard of the conversation between Yahaba and Shirabu, but reality was that his dream was to truly shine. He wanted to be heard, he wanted to sing so people could see him and only put his eyes on him and his ears in his voice. He felt that he had never been able to shine because from the beginning he had had problems with Kageyama after belonging to the same band, and since Yahaba had represented a threat in Camp Star, he hadn’t hesitated to try to get rid of him because he had thought he would be displaced instead of taking into account that each person could shine in their own way. And at that moment he kept thinking the same thing when he remained the only one in the dressing room.

“What are you doing here alone?” He suddenly heard.

He turned his head to see Iwaizumi crossed his arms against the doorpost, but then he lowered his brown eyes to the floor while holding a smile without desire on his face.

“I don’t think that my companions require my presence at this moment.” He answered.

During the presentation they had pretended because they hadn’t wanted to ruin the opportunity of Camp Star, but Oikawa had made it clear that he was excluded from the group even if they were all from the same camp. He knew that Yahaba had enjoyed the presentation because his friends had found each other on the instruments, and not because he had enjoyed singing with him as they always had when they had previously met in the same band. He knew he should apologize and probably would, but he also knew that he must understand if Yahaba didn’t want to know anything else about him. He had cut himself off from the group of people in his camp, and all because he hadn’t been willing to share the focus. But now that he had obtained it, he had nothing.

“Is it wrong to want to be heard?” He asked.

Iwaizumi approached him, knowing what he had done because the drama crossed not only in the lake, but in any case he had chosen to approach because he believed that the brunet could learn from his mistakes, since otherwise he wouldn’t have find himself alone, meditating with himself.

"I don’t think it's bad to want to be heard," He said, and his gaze met Oikawa's when he stopped staring at the ground to allow his eyes to meet. “But you also have to learn to listen." Iwaizumi added.

The one with brownish hair held a sincere smile on his face, and Iwaizumi held an arm out towards him.

“Let's go. You have to celebrate," He said.

“Will you celebrate with me?” Oikawa asked.

“You have a great voice. You just have to learn to decide what to use it for.”

Oikawa smiled again when he heard him, and accepted to take his hand so that Iwaizumi pulled him and made him leave the dressing room with him at his side. 

* * *

Kyoutani was again on stage, but unlike the last time it had been plagued by people as well as the stands around, at that time only he and his guitar were. There was no one else with him. No more singers, people who play other instruments, or dancers. And all the seats in the stands were empty since the final concert was over and the people had already left. So it was just him and his guitar.

Although he expected that soon to change.

His best friends had been right, and there was only one chance left.

And he didn’t plan on wasting it.

He took out his cell phone and began to mark the letters.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Hey_

Unlike the other times he had sent a message, at that time he remained completely nervous as well as uneasy, because he knew that on that occasion, there was a chance that his message wasn’t seen, or that it was simply ignored. He remained with his golden irises glued to the screen, and swallowed with difficulty when he saw that his message was seen, and bit his lower lip when the application assured him that the one on the other side of the line was writing to him.

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I won’t say sorry for beating you._

Even though that message reminded him that the silver-haired one with his teammates had won the competition instead of them, since Camp Star had been the name of the camp the hostess had exclaimed after they had waited for the result, anyway he smiled because Yahaba had chosen to respond instead of simply ignoring his message.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Wow, okay. I get it, you even used a point to the end of the sentence, okay._

_Congratulations for winning, you were extraordinary amazing._

At all times his eyes had remained on him when they had sighted the people of his camp to develop his presentation through the television that was in the dressing room, and he had written those words because he really believed that he had been unforgettable during the same, since finally, he seemed to have understood that he had a voice that could attract anyone who heard him.

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Thanks._

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I really fucked up if you used a point for a second time, didn’t I?_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Yes, you did._

Kyoutani didn’t lose hope.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_And a third one. Yet you are still answering_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_It looks like it_

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_There was no point_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_No point_

Kyoutani smiled looking at his cell phone.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_Meet me on the stage_

_[From: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_You just lost there. Wanting to bring back the bad memories?_

Kyoutani chose to keep smiling when he didn’t ignore that message either.

_[To: Yahaba Shigeru]_

_I'll let you say that because I deserve it_

_Come on, come here and throw the victory in my face_

He observed that Yahaba saw his message but chose not to answer, and hoped that it was because he had decided to listen to him, and not because he had finally gotten tired of him and didn’t want to know anything else. He put his cell phone in his pants, and began to walk slowly on stage, waiting for the silver-haired one to appear and not to leave him standing waiting for him, although he believed that Yahaba was fully entitled to do so after the manner in which he had treated him. He didn’t blame him for being angry at him, but he still expected him to show up no matter what camp they were in, regardless of the outcome of the competition, and no matter how much he had made a mistake. He kept walking after not being able to stay still of the nerves that invaded him. He didn’t remember being nervous in that way for a long time, even when they had given their most attended concert, but suddenly he remained still when he saw movement at the beginning of the stands.

And he blew out a breath as he watched Yahaba come down the stairs slowly, looking at him seriously, not taking his eyes off him as he kept moving, until he climbed the steps that divided the platform from the bleachers, and they certainly remained close. Kyoutani didn’t take his eyes off him, hating that the other one was so serious in front of him, but he opened his mouth anyway, although he couldn’t say anything.

“Why should I listen to you?” Yahaba asked, “You didn’t let me talk.”

“But I heard you sing.”

The silver-haired one certainly straightened up when he realized that he had achieved his goal, since Kyoutani had apparently heard him speak with his voice while he was on the platform where Akaashi and Shirabu had accompanied him with their respective instruments.

“So listen to me sing. One more time," Kyoutani asked.

He watched Yahaba to make sure that he wouldn’t leave, and after seeing that the other simply remained in place giving him the last chance he had left, he placed his fingers on the strings of his electric guitar.

_“I'm trying to hold my breath.”_

He glimpsed the change in Yahaba's face when he realized both the lyrics of the song and the chords of his instrument, which he still hadn’t forgotten when he had heard him sing alone, as well as that they had sung the same song to prove to him that he knew how to play and sing more than rock and roll.

_“Let it say this way.”_

He didn’t want the camp to end because that meant that a canoe would no longer be enough to be seen, and that a lake wouldn’t be the only thing that separated them.

_“Can't let this moment end.”_

He took a step toward him, and Yahaba didn’t move.

He didn’t want the messages between the two to stop being sent and received, he didn’t want to stop having to load his cell phone faster than he had thought.

_“You set off to dream in me.”_

Presenting had always been one of his likes as well as singing and playing the guitar along with his two bandmates, but it was a completely different feeling when he knew that a particular person only focused on him, just looked at him and listened to him.

Just like at that time.

_“Getting louder now.”_

He took another step and felt more calmly when Yahaba remained still as well as looking at him.

He couldn’t deny that with the passing of days he had been enthusiastic about each message, as well as expected more every moment that they had built between the two to see each other or spend some time together even if they were from different camps.

_“Can you hear it echoing?”_

He remembered being able to hear his own heart beating fast when they had both met in the silver-haired one’s room, both being aware that they were there for much more than a hoodie. Just as he could also remember the way he himself had responded after hearing Yahaba sing from his own camp.

_“Take my hand.”_

He didn’t want to let him go. He didn’t want him to be just a summer crush.

He didn’t want the end of the camp to mark the end of them.

_“Will you share this with me?”_

He wanted to share more moments, create more memories with him.

_“'Cause darling without you.”_

He took another step toward him to stay close, and stopped playing his guitar.

"Because I don’t want to be without you," He said, having stopped singing. “I'm sorry, I should have trusted you. I do. I trust you. Sorry for accusing you. Can you forgive me? Can you trust me?” He asked.

Yahaba remained silent after he had spoken, feeling his brown eyes between him and the ground, seeming to have relaxed his facial features that attracted him so much.

"I sang a complete song with violin and piano," The silver-haired one began to say without seeming to be angry, “And you only sang two verses with your guitar," He said, and Kyoutani smiled sideways, “But, considering that I won and you lost, I guess that's the best you can do.” Just for that one time, Kyoutani accepted the passive insult. “And I accept it.”

“Do you accept it?”

After seeing him nod, Kyoutani ran his guitar so that it ended behind his back, opened the palm of his hand between them, and smiled when Yahaba allowed their skins to make contact again after resting his hand on his, and then Kyoutani lowered them so that their bodies remained even closer as well as their faces.

"You're lucky there is not an oar nearby," Yahaba murmured over his lips.

“Very lucky,” Was the only thing Kyoutani said before joining his lips to his.

He rested his free hand on his cheek while Yahaba on his arm, and after a few seconds, Kyoutani smiled when he separated from him, spotting the silver-haired one having stopped being serious to allow a smile to decorate his face.

“Can I throw victory in your face already?” Yahaba asked.

And they both giggled before Kyoutani bit his lower lip and brought their lips together again with smiles in between.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezCtg6hV4E0

Everyone at Camp Rock was around the last bonfire they would do until next year, since the camp had ended, and they had chosen to be all together since they hadn’t really separated since the day before they had lost the competition. Futakuchi and Terushima were sitting side by side, the first one playing the acoustic guitar while the second played the trunk on which they were sitting with the palms of his hands pretending that it was a drum. Kawanishi was also playing the guitar, while along with him, Bokuto and Kuroo were moving slowly from one side to the other, following the calm rhythm provided by the instruments. Kyoutani and Iwaizumi were also sitting side by side, both smiling, although the defeat had been for them.

But nothing had changed their minds.

They had had a fun summer as well as enjoyed entertaining moments.

Ukai was with them and the others, being happy that those of his camp continued to smile although previously they had lost, since they had understood the true meaning of sharing unique moments accompanied by music.

Just like the one they started at that moment.

Iwaizumi began to sing, soon accompanied by Kyoutani, since as they had already shown on two occasions, they could easily synchronize with Terushima and Futakuchi, who looked at each other and then smiled and continued playing like Kawanishi, while others began to clap to the rhythm while Bokuto played the tambourine.

“What's that?”

They continued to applaud as well as playing the instruments even if one of the children had pointed towards the pier, where they noticed several canoes approaching their dock from Camp Star.

Oikawa slipped as soon as he got out of the canoe, but one hand stopped him from falling, and he watched Yahaba intrigued when he helped him get up, and he held a sincere smile when he dedicated one to him in the same way, and then like all, they went towards the bonfire where the others continued carrying live music.

“We saw the fire,” Ennoshita explained.

"We don’t really get to do this thing," Akaashi added.

“So we wondered if we could join you?” Yahaba asked expectantly.

“There's always room,” Ukai assured them.

The three smiled and approached different people while the music continued and they also began to applaud. Ennoshita was immediately embraced by Tanaka, Kawanishi walked in circles around Semi and Shirabu as he continued to play the guitar and those danced together, Bokuto handed the tambourine to Akaashi so he could wrap his arms around his neck, Oikawa placed himself next to Iwaizumi both sharing a glance, and Yahaba and Kyoutani were watched by Futakuchi and Terushima when they joined their foreheads for a few seconds and then stayed next to each other.

“Can I have some help? The phones are going crazy!” Takeda expressed enthusiastically.

He left again with several employees of the camp, while the others continued singing as well as creating music together because a defeat didn’t mean that they had really lost, just as a competition didn’t imply that there were certainly limits between both camps. They all continued to enjoy that moment in which they mixed no matter what camp they were on or which side of the lake, no matter what kind of music they liked or what kind of instrument they played.

They continued singing as well as applauding while the flames in the center of the round continued intact such as everyone's taste for music, because despite the differences that could exist between them, they all had in common the passion for music as well as the love for art. Because the melodies united them, the songs allowed them to express themselves, and music gave them the opportunity to create new moments that in the future would become memories. They enjoyed the music, because in the end, doing that was the only thing they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and giving the story an opportunity! Hoped you liked it!


End file.
